


Abbiamo tutti paura, quando la morte sorride.

by nakahime



Series: A friendship that will define you both. [5]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, F/M, Lime, M/M, Sentimental, Slash, another earth - Freeform, ooc
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 12:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nakahime/pseuds/nakahime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>E' che la morte non si ferma mai. La morte avanza con la sua falce a mezza luna e il suo ghigno sadico, mettendo tutto in discussione.<br/>Dal testo:<br/><i>"-Siamo solo io e te... - mormorò, lasciando scivolare una mano sulla parete -... solo noi due.- disse, rivolto alla nave.</i><br/>La sua nave, il suo equipaggio. Tutto quello che aveva, era nello spazio profondo."<br/>[Per il ciclo Futuristico di <a href="http://diecielode.livejournal.com/">dieci&lode</a> 05. Un'altra galassia.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abbiamo tutti paura, quando la morte sorride.

**Author's Note:**

> **Autore:** nakashima  
>  **Fandom:** star trek (2009)  
>  **Pairing:** Kirk/Spock, Spock/Nyota Uhura  
>  **Personaggi:** James T. Kirk, Spock, Leonard McCoy, Nyota Uhura, Pavel Chekov, Hikaru Sulu, Montgomery Scott, nuovo personaggio  
>  **Rating:** pg  
>  **Genere:** avventura, azione, fantascientifico, sentimentale  
>  **Avvertimenti:** (possibilissimo) OOC, slash  
>  **Trama:** è che la morte non si ferma mai. La morte avanza con la sua falce a mezza luna e il suo ghigno sadico, mettendo tutto in discussione.  
>  Dal testo:  
>  _"-Siamo solo io e te... - mormorò, lasciando scivolare una mano sulla parete -... solo noi due.- disse, rivolto alla nave._  
>  La sua nave, il suo equipaggio. Tutto quello che aveva, era nello spazio profondo."  
>  **Note:** 52 pagine. 30651 parole. No, non ho cominciato a dare i numeri; è la mia risposta alla domanda "wtf Naka? Perché ci hai messo tanto?" e non mi era mai capitato -e mai avrei pensato capitasse- nella mia vita di scrivere una one-shot (perché io ho ancora il coraggio di definirla tale) tanto lunga. Ci ho messo un mese (ohcielosantissimo) e spero solo che sia stato tempo speso bene, se non altro mi sono divertita/esaurita/devastata e ho pianto quando l'ho finita. E' stato un parto duraturo, ma alla fine mi ci sono affezionata. Doveva essere a rating rosso, ve lo giuro che ero partita con quell'idea, ma poi mi sono detta che no, non avrei accelerato proprio un bel niente tra nessuno (dammit, me! semicit. McCoy) e quindi è uscito fuori tutto sto casino.  
>  Argh! Queste note non hanno senso, a parte che è mezzanotte passata e sono nella fase del "non so quel che scrivo, sono stordita e assonnata ma continuiamo a battere le dita sulla tastiera" e poi quando arrivo al momento delle note sono sempre senza idee. Balls! (No, ho sbagliato fandom per questa citazione LOL)  
> Anyway, alla fine della storia (perché non voglio spoilerare niente) vi metto vari link e varie delucidazioni. Spero vi piaccia, spero di non aver fatto un macello... spero, spero, spero.  
> Intanto vi ringrazio per il supporto datomi sino ad ora, siete splendidi.  
> Vi chiedo scusa (as ever) per gli errori, come sapete mi beto da sola e faccio schifo nell'individuare i miei scempi. Vi giuro che le cazzate che leggerete saranno solo frutto della distrazione (no, sono ignorante. E' questa la verità.) scusate.  
>  **Disclaimer:** Kirk, Spock e compagnia cantando non mi appartengono, sono di quel gnocco di Gene (Gesùbenediciloecustodiscilovicinoate) e un po' di quell'altro bel trekker che è Abrams. Io mi diverto a manovrarli per le stronzate che scrivo. That's all!  
>  _Scritta per la community_[dieci&lode](http://diecielode.livejournal.com/) sul set #10 Futuristico e sul prompt 05. Un'altra galassia.  
>  **Attenzione gente! Se non avete letto le altre storie della raccolta '[A friendship that will define you both](http://archiveofourown.org/series/47222)' non capirete molto. Quindi, tornate dopo aver letto le quattro precedenti.**

  


  


_Abbiamo tutti paura, quando la morte sorride._

  


  
  
  
  
  


Lena sorrise maliziosa, piegò gli angoli delle labbra all'insù mentre faceva vagare le mani sul petto di Jim.  
-Io _so_ quello che sta accadendo tra di voi. State danzando l'uno intorno all'altro senza mai incontrarvi, c'è un perché.-  
Jim non poté che tremare al suono di quelle parole. Fissò gli occhi della donna e il cuore perse un battito -Perché mi dici questo?-  
-Perché voi non avete un futuro, insieme.-  
Passi distanti risuonarono nella mente di Jim, non ebbe bisogno di voltarsi per sapere che Spock era appena arrivato.  
-Credi davvero che _lui_ possa darti quello di cui hai bisogno?-  
-Tu non sai di cosa ho bisogno.-  
Spock non parlò, rimase fermo a fissare le due figure strette l'una all'altra. Un nodo fastidioso si formò nella sua gola, e non fu certo per la presenza della donna tra le braccia del suo capitano.  
-Hai bisogno di _amore_ , qualcosa che lui non può donarti.- insistette lei, baciandolo dolcemente.  
-Lena... -  
-Io posso amarti, posso restare al tuo fianco.-  
Jim sospirò e le accarezzò un fianco, lei si sporse ancora e lo baciò di nuovo, questa volta con più vigore. Le loro lingue s'intrecciarono e Jim la strinse accarezzandole la schiena con una mano, mentre portava l'altro braccio verso il phaser appeso alla cintura.  
Sentiva gli occhi di Spock bruciare quel contatto, poteva percepire il suo sguardo direttamente sulla pelle.  
 _Non è come credi, è perché stai baciando lei._  
Una voce fastidiosa ricordò a se stesso quanto patetiche fossero le sue esigue speranze.  
Staccò il phaser e senza pensarci due volte lo puntò al fianco della donna.  
Pregò qualunque divinità fosse in grado di ascoltarlo, di fare sì che non morisse. Perché lui non voleva ucciderla. Non voleva fare _questo_ a Spock.  
-Non ho bisogno che qualcuno stia al mio fianco.- mormorò sulle labbra piene di lei, prima di sparare.  
Aveva mentito.  
 _Lui aveva sempre bisogno di qualcuno al suo fianco._

  


  


  


**Una settimana prima.**

  


Jim si svegliò di soprassalto annaspando furiosamente. S edette sul letto mentre goccioline di sudore andavano ad inumidirgli la schiena.  
Le lenzuola erano fradicie.  
Si portò una mano sulle palpebre e tentò di fare mente locale, il sonno e l'ansia stavano tessendo una rete d'incoscienza e confusione nella sua mente.  
-Computer, luci.- rantolò tra un respiro e l'altro.  
La stanza fu inondata da  un bagliore soffuso , questo riuscì a placare il senso d'angoscia che  gli ruggiva nel ventre .  
Jim si guardò intorno e si liberò dalla trappola delle lenzuola, che gli si erano aggrovigliate intorno alle caviglie.  L entamente si trascinò in bagno per rinfrescarsi.  
Non capiva da dove arrivassero tutte quelle sensazioni spiacevoli; erano ormai tre settimane che continuava con quella maratona di incubi e  a nsia .  
- _Hai bisogno di un amore che solo io posso darti.-  
_ Scosse il capo quando la solita voce melodiosa ritornò a far breccia nella sua mente, tentò di scrollarla via.  
Non riusciva a capire a chi o cosa appartenesse  e perché, in quel tono tanto dolce quanto triste, albergasse costantemente la paura di essere abbandonat i .    
Ma stavolta non era stata quella voce, la causa dei suoi incubi, no. Era stato altro.  
Si sedette contro le piastrelle del bagno, allungò le gambe dinanzi a sé e non poté fare altro che concentrarsi per  _ricordare_ .  
La sua testa sembrava una stupida lavagna magnetica, era come se qualcuno stesse giocando con  essa scrivendoci informazioni per poi cancellarle . Ricordava e dimenticava. Poi ricordava di nuovo. Dopo dimenticava,  _ancora una volta_ .  
Gli si palesarono,  nella memoria, le immagini che avevano preso vita nel suo sogno.  
Spock era stato lì. No, non il suo primo ufficiale.  Era stato un altro Spock, diverso in alcuni tratti del suo aspetto e in quella  _luce_ che gli aveva scovato nello sguardo. Quel suo primo ufficiale  aveva urlato il suo nome  e lui si era visto da lontano. Un Jim Kirk grande, robusto... simile ma al contempo opposto al se stesso che incontrava ogni giorn o  allo specchio.  Forse anche migliore.    
Il  vulcaniano si era lanciato verso  il capitano e l'aveva spinto via  prima di venire colpito da qualcosa, proprio al centro del petto.  
Jim grugnì e si portò le mani al volto.  _Non capiva_ .  
Prese un respiro profondo e ritornò  in camera per avvicinarsi al padd e controllare i turni dei suoi ufficiali.    
Per fortuna, si disse,  Bones stava per  lasciare l'infermeria . 

  


Un'ora dopo era seduto con un buon bicchiere di bourbon tra le mani, gli occhi del suo migliore amico puntati contro.  
-L'ultima volta che qualcuno mi ha guardato così... - sorrise Jim.  
-Non finire quella frase o ti prendo a testate.- lo redarguì il dottore, bevendo dal suo bicchiere.  
Jim sorrise; era un piacere quando, nel pieno della notte, poteva rincontrare il suo migliore amico e tutte le formalità tra colleghi cadevano, s'infrangeva il rispetto delle gerarchie. Era bello quando loro due ritornavano ad essere solo Jim e Bones: un ribelle ragazzo di campagna e uno sfigato mandato sul lastrico dall'ex moglie.  
-Ti prego... lo so che in fondo sei innamorato di me.- mugolò Jim, con quel ghigno sfrontato che il dottore aveva imparato a conoscere così bene.  
Leonard inarcò un sopracciglio -Sì ma io sono l'unico che non ti sei portato a letto.-  
-Oh- l'altro sembrò offeso -non mi sono portato nemmeno Keenser a letto.-  
-Mi stai paragonando a quel _coso_ , Jim?-  
Il ragazzo rise, seguito a ruota dall'amico.  
I bicchieri furono nuovamente riempiti: erano nel bel mezzo della notte, nessun turno da affrontare prima del mattino e alcun pericolo incombente; potevano entrambi bere quanto bastava per alleggerire il peso degli eventi che gravava su di essi.  
Come una spada di Damocle, lì, proprio sulla gola. E la lama luccicava, oh, scintillante come il fuoco del sole.  
-Perché sei qui?- chiese dopo un po', il medico.  
Jim bevve ancora, poi si rigirò il bicchiere tra le mani, in cerca di qualcosa da dire. Ma non sapeva da dove iniziare, non riusciva neppure a capire che _cosa_ lo turbasse così tanto.  
-Andiamo... lo sappiamo entrambi che qualcosa ti sta incasinando. Ultimamente sei stanco, spossato e questo... -  
- _Non_ influisce sulle mie mansioni di capitano.- lo stroncò il ragazzo.  
Leonard scosse il capo -Non era quello che stavo per dire.-  
Jim rise -Ma è quello che pensi, vero? Hai paura che qualunque cosa mi stia torturando possa avere ripercussioni sul mio ruolo? Non lascerei _mai_ che le mie questioni personali possano mettere in pericolo l'Enterprise.-  
Il dottore sospirò, poi lo guardò scettico -Dimmi cosa ti sta torturando. Sono tuo amico, Jim.-  
Il capitano lasciò andare il bicchiere, abbandonandolo sulla superficie plastica del tavolo.  
-Non lo so, Bones. E' questo il problema. Io _non so_ cosa mi sta facendo questo. Allucinazioni? Visioni? Ricordi? Non ho idea di che diavolo sia.-  
Leonard lo guardò con un'espressione compassionevole,  si concentrò sul viso addolorato e _perso_ del suo amico e capitano e si maledisse per non sapere che cosa fare. Avrebbe voluto aiutarlo, trovare  una soluzione a tutti i suoi problemi.  
Invece poteva solo guardarlo cadere mentre i suoi occhi azzurri si spegnevano giorno dopo giorno. Riusciva solo ad assistere inerme mentre la luce che brillava in Jim Kirk si assopiva con il passare del tempo.  
Poteva solo riempire quel bicchiere vuoto e guardare l'amico affogare se stesso in un sorso di alcol. Ma la realtà era che Jim stava andando alla deriva, e non in un minuscolo shot di bourbon, stava annaspando in acque torbide e pericolose. 

  


. . . 

  


  
Spock si trovava sul ponte di comando quando la chiamata, che avrebbe destabilizzato l'intero equipaggio per i giorni a venire, fu intercettata dal tenente Uhura.  
Il tenente raccolse la comunicazione, poi si voltò verso Spock -Comandante, è in arrivo un messaggio dall'ammiraglio Marcus.-  
Il primo ufficiale inarcò un sopracciglio -La prenda, tenente.-  
Uhura scosse il capo -Non ha codice.-  
Il vulcaniano irrigidì le spalle, allontanandosi dalla consol l e cui stava lavorando -Contatti il capitano e gli passi la comunicazione.-  
Nyota lo guardò con una traccia di confusione sul volto ma, senza fare domande, si affrettò ad eseguire l'ordine.  
Dopo alcuni secondi la tenente ritornò di nuovo a guardare il primo ufficiale -Il capitano non risponde.-  
Spock la guardò confuso -Ha provato ne l suo alloggi o ?-  
_-_ Certo _.-_ rispose lei, piccata.  
Il comandante non badò al tono di voce irritato, si limitò ad avvicinarsi a  lei -Provi a contattare l'infermeria.-  
Uhura fece come richiesto ma, anche questa volta, il capitano non fu rintracciato.  
-Comandante,  qualcosa si sta avvicinando .- li interruppe Sulu, senza distogliere lo sguardo dai radar.  
Spock si affrettò a ritornare alla pos tazione scientifica  per  monitor are i dati  dei sensori  -Tenente Uhura, continui a cercare il capitano. Tenente Sulu, rapporto.-  
Il timoniere  scrollò le spalle -Veicolo non identificato, non capisco se sia una nave. Viaggia ad una velocità di 7.8, signore.-  
-Tempo d'avvicinamento?-  
-3.4 minuti.-  
Spock allungò il raggio dei sensori corre ggendo la traiettoria  per calibra rla con la posizione del veicolo che si stava avvicinando. Un ronzìo attirò la sua attenzione e, quando si avvicinò per la lettura delle informazioni, notò che ad avvicinarsi non era solo un veicolo, ma più di uno.  
-Tenente, aumenti la velocità di 2.8- ordinò, controllando il movimento dei veicoli fuori dalla nave.  
Si chiese dove fosse finito il capitano, il suo udito poteva facilmente captare la voce di Uhura che lavorava febbrilmente alla conso l le delle comunicazioni.  
-Hanno aumentato la velocità!- l'informò il timoniere -Tempi d'avvicinamento... - tentennò scuotendo il capo - 2 secondi.-  
Spock si voltò a guardare lo schermo, nel quadro ora apparivano punti luminosi che gradualmente crescevano, un chiaro indice del loro avvicinarsi.  
-Uhura sospenda il suo lavoro, provi ad aprire un canale con  i veicoli  non identificati .-  
La donna annuì e si affrettò a fare come richiesto.  
Spock ritornò alla lettura delle diciture ma, con sorpresa,  scoprì che i veicoli non erano navi spaziali.   
-Comandante non c'è risposta.- l'interruppe la tenente alle comunicazioni.  
Spock non si scompose, cont inuando a seguire il movimento  fuori dall'Enterprise -Sulu, alzi gli scudi.-  
Il timoniere eseguì l'ordine -Scudi alzati, signore. Contatto tra 1.3 secondi.-  
La plancia restò con il fiato sospeso e lo sguardo puntato allo schermo, le luci divennero sempre più grandi, fino a ricoprire l'intera visuale.  
- H anno circondato la nave.- l'informò il timoniere.  
Spock inserì i dati rilevati dai sensori all'interno del computer, aspettò un riscontro con i dati salvati nel database.  
Quando un'analogia fu riscontrata, capì la natura delle entità che si erano accostate alla nave.  
-Siamo in presenza delle medesime entità rilevate nell'orbita del pianeta Ka'yo.-  spiegò ad alta voce  -Mantenga gli scudi,  Sulu. La loro intenzione potrebbe essere quella di penetrare a bordo .-  
Uhura  raccolse una comunicazione  -La sala macchine è in contatto. \- disse a Spock - Il signor Scott è sul canale cinque.-  
-Altoparlanti.-  
La voce di Scott si espa n se nella plancia -Comandante abbiamo un problema. Il campo d'integrità strutturale è ridotto al 25%. Ho  effettuato i controlli necessari, ma è come se qualcosa stesse... indebolendo la struttura della nave.-  
Spock inclinò il capo di lato -Ne ha accertato le cause?-  
-Non capisco da cosa dipenda. I generatori della sezione ingegneristica si sono scaricati, non producono più gravitoni.-  
-Signor Scott, trovi le cause e ripari il malfunzionamento. Lei sa cosa significa questa inconvenienza?-  
Ci fu  un attimo di silenzio dall'altra parte -Sì che lo so, significa che potrebbero soffiarci sopra e cadremmo come un castello di carte.-  
Spock inarcò un sopracciglio ma non rispose  alla metafora dell'umano.  
Osservò le luci che brillavano sullo schermo e si chiese cosa volessero da loro quelle entità.  
In base alla loro natura, essi potevano viaggiare ad una velocità superiore agli anni luce, e invece si erano accostate alla nave con lo scopo di lasciarsi individuare.    
-Comandante... - intervenne Uhura -... è in arrivo una comunicazion e in onde radio.-  
Spock la fissò interdetto -La prenda. Voglio che la comunicazione sia perfettamente comprensibile.- La donna annuì -Ci proverò ma abbiamo avuto quel malfunzionamento al canale radio poco tempo fa... -  
- Faccia tutto il possibile per riparare il canale .  Avvii anche una registrazione, c i servirà per il rapporto al  comando di flotta .-  
La tenente fece come richiesto, trasferì la comunicazione sugli altoparlanti e il silenzio ritornò a regnare, sovrano, sul ponte.  
-Parla il comandante Spock in vesti di facente funzione di capitano. Rivelate la vostra identità e intenzioni.- parlò, con calma.  
Negli altoparlanti si propagò il gracidìo delle interferenze, Uhura lavorò sulla diminuzione dei disturbi.  
-Tenente... - arrivò ovattata, alle sue orecchie, la voce di Spock ma non gli rispose. Alzò lo sguardo e ripeté la trasformazione del messaggio, in digitale. Il cuore le batteva veloce nel petto, ma s'impose di restare calma: Spock le aveva insegnato diversi metodi per non lasciare che le emozioni prendessero il sopravvento.  
Smorzò l'intensità del segnale, sapeva di stare perdendo alcune informazioni, ma non aveva possibilità.  
Il gracchiare delle interferenze fu interrotto da una voce, spezzata da alcuni rumori che ancora interferivano, ma comunque udibile.  
-...  se ce la darete, noi vi lasceremo andare .- stava terminando il messaggio.  
-Le chiedo di ripetere, le vostre tecnologie presentano alcune incompatibilità con i nostri ricevitori, abbiamo risolto il problema ma abbiamo mancato  la vostra richiesta .-  
L'altro tentennò, poi la sua voce si propagò di nuovo nella plancia -Ma'Toi, signor Spock. Conosce questo termine?-  
Spock inspirò profondamente -Affermativo, è un termine appartenente alla mia lingua madre.-  
Lo sbuffo di una risata arrivò tra i canali di comunicazione, ampliata dagli altoparlanti, inquietante come un grido di guerra -Non era nei nostri piani attaccarvi,  non ci interessa la vostra scatola di latta .  Il punto, Spock, è che voi siete in possesso di qualcosa che c'interessa .-  
Il vulcaniano  rimuginò attentamente sulle parole del nemico  -Temo di non aver compreso la vostra richiesta.  Sia più chiaro. -  
-Lei lo sa bene, Spock. Vi abbiamo osservati a lungo, so che lei possiede  _un'arma_ . La vogliamo.-  
Sulu si voltò a guardarlo, così come tutti i presenti in plancia.  
-Continuo a non avere sentore di quello che mi sta dicendo. Non posseggo armi che non siano conformi all'equipagg... -  
-Non mi prenda in giro!- tuonò l'altro.  
-Voglio quell'arma, signor Spock. Non ci sottovaluti, sappiamo come piegare un vulcaniano. Non gliel'hanno detto che uno dei nostri creatori apparteneva alla sua razza?-  
Spock raddrizzò le spalle e guardò Sulu - Percentuale di energia negli scudi. \- mormorò.  
- L'energia è alla massima potenza, ma... il campo d'integrità è ridotto al 10%, signore.-  
-Sta pensando di scappare? Con il campo d'integrità ridotto al minimo non potreste usare la vostra amata curvatura. Brucereste nell'arco di pochi nanosecondi.-  rise di nuovo, la voce -Me la dia. Ha la possibilità di salvare tutte le vite presenti sulla nave.-  
Il vulcaniano abbassò il capo aggrottando le sopracciglia. Si portò una mano nella tasca  della divisa e toccò il cubo di Cohlna che gli era stato donato.    
Sapeva che se avesse ceduto non ci sarebbero state più speranze, aveva cercato di ricordare quante più cose possibili riguardanti il pianeta dal quale erano tornati da quasi tre settimane, ma non era riuscito a comprendere a cosa servisse la droga.  
Aveva tentato di studiarla e i suoi esperimenti erano ancora in corso.  Gli era stato detto che quell'arma avrebbe potuto fermare i loro nemici.  
Si chiese perché questi fossero così interessati. Doveva esserci dell'altro, una spiegazione logica alla loro richiesta.    
Eppure...  
-Perché non ci avete ancora uccisi?- soffiò tra le labbra.  
Vide Uhura sussultare sconvolta -Se siete più forti di noi... potreste prendere  ciò che cercate, con la forza. Ma non  l'avete fatto .- il vulcaniano allontanò le mani dalle tasche, raccolse le braccia dietro la schiena -Il vostro nome: Ma'Toi. Nella lingua di vulcano significa ' _morte_ ', ma ancora non vi siete dimostrati capaci di questo.-  
L a plancia cadde in un silenzio tombale intervallato solo dai 'bip' dei sensori e del radar. La tensione era palpabile, densa come una coperta asfissiante calata sulle loro spalle.  
Non ci furono altre risposte.  
Velocemente, così come erano apparsi, i punti luminosi scomparvero lasciandosi dietro una scia di luce che lentamente andava assopendosi.  
-Uhura, contatti subito il capitano.- fu la voce di Spock a  spezzare l'angosciante quiete.

  


. . . 

  


Nell'attimo di confusione che oscilla tra il sogno e la veglia, il dolce peso che gravava sul petto di Jim, era per lui qualcosa di piacevole. Il capitano sorrise, immaginando la bella donna che si sarebbe trovato accanto, forse qualche infermiera recuperata dopo la bevuta con McCoy.  
Non ricordava molto di quella stessa notte, la mente era ancora dolcemente stordita a causa dell'alcol ingerito.  
Inspirò profondamente ed allungò una mano per accarezzare la figura che gli riposava addosso (e forse anche per dare inizio ad una buona sessione di _riscaldamento_ prima del turno). Non aprì gli occhi, erano pesanti e affaticati.  Ma nonostante tutto, quando la sua mano avanzò verso il petto e tutto quello che percepì fu _fuoco_ , si costrinse a spalancare le palpebre.  
Mai mossa fu più errata: una luce abbacinante si scontrò con la sua retina, penetrò nella sua mente e scoppiò dentro di lui.  
Urlò, tentando di portarsi seduto, ma non ci riuscì. Qualunque cosa fosse, quella luce, lo teneva bloccato sotto il suo peso.  
-Che diavolo succede?- l'adrenalina scorreva nelle sue vene intrecciandosi con il panico. Sentì il cuore pulsare velocemente.  
Non ci fu risposta, dietro le palpebre scure poteva ancora vedere quella luce luminosa che gli aveva incendiato gli occhi, ma non era un riflesso impresso sulla retina: la luce era penetrata per davvero.  
Calda, luminosa e _potente_ , lo fece suo.   
Jim voleva muoversi, urlare, ma non poteva nulla contro quello che lo teneva prigioniero così rimase debole e remissivo ad accettare l'intruso.  
- _Capitano... capitano.-_ ridacchiò una voce, nella sua mente. Era strano, aveva il suo stesso tono basso e sfrontato. Kirk si chiese se non fosse lui stesso a parlare.  
- _Smett_ _i_ _di far lavorare questo trabiccolo che è la_ _t_ _ua mente. Non_ _t_ _i ricord_ _i_ _di me? Ci siamo incontrati nella mente del_ _t_ _uo primo ufficiale._ -  
Jim percepì calore espandersi verso ogni anfratto del suo corpo, e la sua intensità aumentava, aumentava, aumentava e tutto era più caldo: le sue mani, le gambe, il petto. I muscoli erano roventi. Annaspò, in cerca d'aria.  
- _Non pu_ _oi_ _reggere a lungo la mia presenza, quindi sarò breve, sarà meglio che mi ascolti o morir_ _ai_ _._ -  
Il capitano grugnì il suo dolore, mugolò qualcosa, ma non aveva il controllo del suo corpo. Era bloccato tra lenzuola madide di sudore, fermo nel fuoco che avviluppava il suo feretro.  
- _In questo momento la nave sta per essere raggiunta dai miei simili, vogliono qualcosa dal_ _t_ _uo primo ufficiale. Posso fare in modo che vadano via, ma_ _tu_ _dovr_ _ai_ _fidar_ _t_ _i di me e permettermi di rimanere sulla nave._ -  
Jim pensò a Spock, sperò che il vulcaniano riuscisse a mantenere sicura la nave; poi si diede dello stupido, perché sapeva, era _certo_ che con  il suo vice al comando, l'Enterprise non aveva niente di cui preoccuparsi.  
- _Hai tutta questa fiducia in lui? Come fai? Non lo conosci che da neppure un anno e gli affideresti la tua vita e quella dell'intero equipaggio._ -  
Dalla gola dell'uomo fuoriuscì un rantolo soffocato, simile ad un miagolìo roco.  
- _Non voglio fare del male a nessuno, qui._ \- la nave sobbalzò leggermente e lui capì che gli scudi erano stati alzati - _Io non sono come loro, voglio solo vivere in pace. Vi aiuterò a trovarli, a fermarli. Voglio solo restare qui... con te._ -  
Il corpo continuava a bruciare, suoni ovattati arrivavano alle sue orecchie: era l'equipaggio che si muoveva da una parte all'altra della nave, la sua nave. Sarebbe dovuto essere sul ponte di comando.  
-R _itorner_ _ai_ _su quel ponte, ma voglio la_ _tua_ _parola, Kirk. Voglio_ _avere una possibilità, voglio che tu me lo prometta_ _._ -  
E Jim pensò che quella cosa aveva tentato di sterminare Spock, aveva provato a togliergli la vita.  
- _Non ho agito per mio volere! L'ho fatto perché tutti gli altri lo volevano, è stato prima di incontrar_ _ti_ _._ _Ti_ _dimostrerò che pu_ _oi_ _fidar_ _t_ _i di me._ _So quale sarà il prossimo obiettivo dei miei simili, vi condurrò da loro prima che possano distruggere un altro pianeta._ -  
Non poteva fidarsi di quell'essere, si disse Jim, non poteva sottostare a una richiesta patetica che sapeva di trappola in ogni sua parte.   
- _Ti ho osservato da quando ho lasciato Spock. Ho attraversato la galassia per poter scongiurare il pericolo e salvare questa nave. Voglio solo servirti, ti prego._ -  
Qualcuno stava urlando il suo nome nel corridoio, la parola 'nemici' veleggiò nell'aria. Jim annaspò, naufrago in un mare infuocato.  
Stava morendo. Sarebbe impazzito e poi si sarebbe disintegrato, come era accaduto a molti altri; vittima di un'inutile guerra, un ennesimo errore compiuto dai suoi simili.  
- _Non morir_ _ai_ _se_ _t_ _i sbrig_ _herai_ _ad accettare la mia presenza e a garantirmi la sicurezza di cui ho bisogno._ -  
Jim gemette di nuovo, il petto sembrò liquefarsi sotto lo schiaffo della temperatura corporea, immaginò il suo corpo divorato dal fuoco. Sapeva che le sue cellule stavano scomponendosi, presto di lui non sarebbe rimasto altro che un ammasso di molecole che si sarebbero disperse nell'atmosfera, condotte via dal sistema di riciclo dell'aria.  
- _Preferisci morire, piuttosto che fidarti di me? Preferisci che le quattrocento vite che trasporti, periscano?_ _Dimmi di sì, accettami, e salverò tutti._ -  
Un fremito attraversò il petto del capitano, come una carezza avanzata da mani invisibili, amorevoli. Come il tocco di un amante.  
Sospirò, fu tutto ciò che poté fare, prima di percepire la voce dell'ingegnere Scott che si ripeteva negli altoparlanti: stavano evaquando la sala macchine.  
Cedette, accompagnando il 'sì' con un grugnito frustrato.  
Non ci volle molto tempo, prima che l'intruso nel suo corpo scivolasse via ad una velocità ipersonica; Jim riuscì a capire di essere libero, solo mezz'ora più tardi. 

  


-Capitano... - mormorò Spock, voltandosi verso il turboascensore -... abbiamo cercato di contattarla.- la voce del vulcaniano era ferma, dura.  
Kirk percepì il rimprovero in quel tono all'apparenza indifferente, non gli diede peso e si avvicinò alla poltrona.  
Aprì la comunicazione con la sala macchine -Kirk a sala macchine. Scotty, è in ascolto?-  
Spock gli si avvicinò di qualche passo, portando le mani dietro la schiena.  
-Sì signore. Stiamo cercando di caricare i generatori del campo d'integrità.- rispose l'ingegnere.  
-Convogli tutta l'energia che può, per caricarli. Ne prenda da qualunque strumento possibile, lasci solo il timone e i sensori.-  
Uhura si voltò verso di lui -Capitano abbiamo ricevuto un messaggio dall'ammiraglio Marcus. Non ha codice.-  
Jim roteò sulla poltrona e guardò la donna -Me la passi nella sala conferenze. Sulu, a lei la plancia.- si girò a guardare il primo ufficiale -Venga con me.- 

  


Il silenzio regnava sovrano nella sala, Jim era entrato e si era subito seduto portandosi le mani al capo; Spock era rimasto fermo a pochi passi da lui, con la solita postura composta e rigida.  
-Sta bene capitano?- chiese il vulcaniano, ma il suo tono non aveva una particolare inflessione, non c'era preoccupazione o altre emozioni che trasparissero in quel fiume di suoni.  
Jim chiuse gli occhi e per un istante, _un solo istante_ , pensò al sogno avuto la notte prima. All'altro Spock che aveva chiamato (no, urlato!) il suo nome. Solo per salvarlo.  
Avrebbe voluto rispondere con sincerità, dire che no, forse non era più sicuro di stare bene; ma non lo fece. Cosa avrebbe potuto dire? Quale scusa avrebbe potuto accampare?  
Aveva accettato un patto con un nemico, ora stava aspettando con ansia la prossima mossa. E non era certo delle conseguenze che la sua sconsiderata azione avrebbe comportato.  
-Sto bene.- mentì.  
Spock non replicò, rimase in silenzio con la solita maschera d'impassibilità.  
-Cosa l'ha trattenuta dal rispondere alle ripetute chiamate da parte del tenente Uhura?- domandò il vice, la sua voce era ancora fredda, _distante._  
Ma in realtà Spock non era mai stato vicino, pensò Jim.  
-Ne parleremo dopo. Ascoltiamo il messaggio di Marcus.-  
-Capitano, è mio dovere informarla che dovrò segnalare la sua scomparsa, nel rapporto sull'attacco nemico.- chiarì il vulcaniano.  
Jim rise, infastidito.  
Fissò Spock in quelle due gemme di petrolio che erano i suoi occhi -Ah sì?-  
I due si guardarono per alcuni secondi, il silenzio ritornò a regnare incondizionato, c'erano solo il respiro pesante del capitano e quello leggero del suo vice, a fare da colonna sonora a quella discussione di muti sguardi.  
Il lampo di un ricordo squarciò la visuale di Jim. Per un momento l'immagine del suo ufficiale che si connetteva psichicamente con lui, gli si parò dinanzi, lo costrinse a scuotere il capo e ad abbassare le palpebre.  
Nascose le sue iridi azzurre a Spock, abbassò la testa e inspirò profondamente.  
Spock, dal canto suo, non poté non percepire quella nota amara che si era librata dentro di lui, quando Jim aveva distolto lo sguardo.  
Aveva sentito un senso di vuoto, d'oblio.  
Diede la colpa agli eventi che avevano colpito l'Enterprise quella mattina, avrebbe riparato di certo con la meditazione.  
-Cosa vuole fare? Mh?- mormorò Jim, la sua voce era rassegnata -Ho peccato di negligenza? Vuole informare la flotta che 'il capitano non era a fare il suo lavoro, in un momento di crisi'? Cosa?-  
Si guardarono di nuovo, ma ora c'era tensione -Lei non vedeva l'ora, Spock. La verità è che da quando ho preso il comando di questa nave, lei non voleva altro che una scusa, una _buona_ scusa per dimostrare a tutti che non merito fiducia.-  
Il vulcaniano inclinò il capo di lato -Capitano, le posso assicurare che la mia intenzione... -  
-No, la prego! Non provi a negarlo.- Jim si alzò in piedi e si avvicinò a lui.  
-Le chiedo di lasciarmi finire di parlare, signore.- replicò Spock, le labbra ridotte ad una sottile fessura di carne.  
-Non c'è bisogno che la lasci finire, Spock. Tanto parlerà comunque quanto vorrà nel suo rapporto, o mi sbaglio?-  
-E' mia intenzione raccontare i fatti seguendo l'ordine e le dinamiche con cui si sono presentati. Le assicuro che non nutro alcun sentimento vendicativo nei suoi riguardi.-  
Jim sospirò rassegnato, rimase in silenzio a cercare di sedare la sua rabbia.  
Andare su tutte le furie, prendersela con Spock: non aveva senso. Avrebbe potuto risolvere le cose dicendogli la verità, confessando di aver accettato l'aiuto di un nemico. Ma non lo fece.  
Guardò attentamente il suo ufficiale, lasciò che i suoi occhi accarezzassero quel corpo rigido e alto, i capelli scuri e lucenti, le orecchie appuntite.  
La realtà era che si fidava di lui e sapeva che gradualmente, anche se con qualche difficoltà nel comprendersi a pieno, stavano diventando amici.  
 _Nemici, amici, fratelli..._ la sua mente tentò di suggerirgli qualcosa, ma la mise a tacere.  
Non doveva ricordare.  
-Mi dispiace... - cominciò, incerto -... sono solo stressato.-  
Il vulcaniano rimase in silenzio, aspettando che Kirk proseguisse.  
Nessuno dei due parlò, prima che il capitano sospirasse pesantemente -Ho bisogno del suo aiuto, Spock. Lei ha capacità telepatiche, non è così?-  
-Affermativo.- annuì il vulcaniano.  
-Potrebbe agire sulla mente di una persona per bloccare dei ricordi?-  
Spock aggrottò le sopracciglia, una minuscola ruga andò ad increspargli la fronte liscia -Se mi sta chiedendo se posso far dimenticare qualcosa, la risposta è sì, posso provarci. Ma mi sfugge lo scopo.-  
Il capitano si poggiò alla scrivania ed incrociò le braccia al petto -Si ricorda quello che è successo tre settimane fa?-  
-A quale evento si riferisce?-  
-Quando qualcosa mi sconvolse a tal punto da farmi lasciare il ponte?-  
Spock rimase il più impassibile possibile. Sapeva a quale avvenimento si stava riferendo l'altro, al momento in cui Johna li aveva rimandati indietro.  
-Ricordo quel momento.- disse neutro.  
-Da allora non faccio altro che ricordare momenti che non mi appartengono, c'è una voce di donna nella mia testa che continua a parlarmi di amore, necessità, mi chiede di restare con lei. E quella voce... è come se avesse fatto scoppiare, dentro la mia mente, qualcosa che ha a che fare con la fusione mentale che ebbi con l'ambasciatore Spock.-  
Il vulcaniano inarcò un sopracciglio, sorpreso -Fusione mentale?-  
Jim annuì -Sì, su Delta Vega. Tentò di farmi vedere come era arrivato qui, ma credo che altri ricordi siano sfuggiti al suo controllo o... qualcosa del genere. Prima ne avevo solo un vago sentore, ma da tre settimane non vedo altro, la mia memoria è piena di momenti che non mi appartengono.- allargò le braccia, irritato.  
Spock prese un respiro profondo e strinse, inconsciamente, i pugni. Le braccia ferme dietro la schiena, la postura più rigida che mai.  
-Non sarebbe dovuto accadere. L'ambasciatore non avrebbe dovuto permettere che i ricordi entrassero nella sua mente.-  
Kirk sospirò -Già... ma è successo. Non può aiutarmi ad eliminarli?-  
Il vulcaniano tentennò -La mia controparte ha una forza mentale molto più elevata di quella che posseggo in questo preciso momento della mia vita. Non posso garantirle la riuscita di una tale operazione.-  
-Quanto è giusto che io abbia questi ricordi?- mormorò Jim, afflitto -E se incidessero sul mio destino?-  
Il vulcaniano fece un passo verso di lui, osservandolo attentamente -Credo che lei stia soffrendo di quella che voi terrestri chiamate ' _crisi emotiva_ '.-  
Il capitano sorrise -Se la sentisse Bones le ringhierebbe contro ricordandole chi è il medico della nave.-  
Spock piegò gli angoli delle labbra all'ingiù, un movimento millimetrico, appena percettibile -Non credo che il dottore ringhi, capitano. Non è un caninide.-  
E Jim scoppiò a ridere, convulsamente, chiuse gli occhi e lasciò che l'ilarità lo riscaldasse completamente. Una semplice frase, una calda risata: forse una cura alla sua _crisi emotiva_ esisteva, forse aveva le orecchie a punta. 

  


Kirk non parlò a Spock del patto che aveva stretto con il nemico, preferì attendere lo sviluppo degli eventi e sapere, con certezza, cosa avrebbe comportato il suo sconsiderato gesto.  
Il primo ufficiale si era ritirato in plancia per continuare a monitorare i lavori di riparazione e Jim era rimasto nella sala delle conferenze per ascoltare il messaggio di Marcus.  
Sospirò e si sedette al grande tavolo, proprio a pochi centimetri dal computer. Premette il tasto di comunicazione con la macchina -Computer, fà partire l'ultima comunicazione in arrivo dall'ammiraglio Alexander Marcus.-  
La macchina impiegò qualche nanosecondo a cercare il file prima di caricarlo sullo schermo.  
L'immagine dell'ammiraglio e dei suoi grandi e glaciali occhi chiari, fu presto nella visuale di Kirk.  
-Capitano Kirk, registro questo messaggio per illustrarle gli ultimi dati raccolti, riguardo il _problema_ che sta affliggendo la flotta stellare, negli ultimi tempi. In seguito le verranno fornite le indicazioni per la sua prossima missione.-  
Jim socchiuse stancamente le palpebre, prima di prestare attenzione alle parole dell'ammiraglio -Da quanto ci risulta dagli ultimi esperimenti condotti per riprodurre passo dopo passo la creazione delle entità nemiche e, quindi, per capirne la struttura fisica e i punti deboli, ci è stato possibile giungere alla conclusione che, se anche uno di quegli esseri è capace di prendere il sopravvento di un corpo vivente, è possibile -se si agisce in tempi rapidi- eliminarlo, liberando l'essere impossessato.-  
Il capitano inspirò profondamente -Come se non lo sapessi.- biascicò a denti stretti.  
-Pertanto, al messaggio troverà allegata una spiegazione da parte del dottor Jovenic, la illustri al suo primo ufficiale medico, sarà lui a dover operare, _in tempo_ , nel caso che i membri del suo equipaggio si trovino in un tale pericolo.-  
McCoy non ne sarebbe stato felice, pensò Jim, immaginando la reazione dell'amico quando avrebbe dovuto sottostare agli ordini della squadra scientifica della flotta.  
-Per quanto riguarda la prossima missione, abbiamo intercettato -con un ritardo di due ore- la presenza nemica sulla scia della vostra nave. Sembra però che le entità si siano divise, una di loro procedeva ad una velocità superiore a quella degli altri, anticipandoli di pochi minuti. Se questi esseri dovessero procedere mantenendo costante la loro rotta, arriveranno ai confini della nostra galassia. Da quel punto in poi potrebbero spostarsi in una zona ancora inesplorata, ma se così fosse, voi dovreste inseguirli. Dai pochi dati in nostro possesso sulle galassie circostanti, possiamo solo supporre che vi troverete dinanzi a nuovi sistemi solari, la natura dei pianeti e dei popoli che ne fanno parte ci è sconosciuta.-  
Jim sospirò portandosi una mano tra i capelli, mentre nel video l'ammiraglio prendeva un respiro profondo prima di dire -Voglio che li inseguiate e li distruggiate.-  
L'ammiraglio si avvicinò di più allo schermo, i suoi occhi erano freddi e spietati come mai prima d'allora -Agisca come meglio crede, capitano. Per quanto ci riguarda può anche bloccare quegli esseri su un pianeta e distruggere tutto, ma ce ne liberi.-  
Il messaggio s'interruppe e, dopo un secondo, partì la registrazione dello scienziato Jovenic. Kirk interruppe la comunicazione, restò in silenzio a riprendere fiato.  
Non sapeva come sentirsi. La minaccia che stavano fronteggiando era qualcosa che andava oltre ogni simulazione fatta all'accademia.  
Aveva paura, Kirk, paura di mettere in pericolo l'intero equipaggio e la nave. Ma allo stesso tempo sapeva di dover prestare fede al suo giuramento e compiere il suo dovere.  
Gemette il suo disappunto, prima di avvicinarsi di nuovo al computer.  
-Computer, dammi la registrazione della comunicazione avvenuta questa mattina tra il facente funzione di capitano Spock e i veicoli avvicinatisi alla nave.-  
Il computer elaborò l'ordine e in pochi secondi sostituì il messaggio di Marcus con la registrazione dalla plancia.  
Kirk l'ascoltò attentamente, aggrottando le sopracciglia.  
- _Lei lo sa bene, Spock. Vi abbiamo osservati a lungo, so che lei possiede un'arma. La vogliamo._ -  
Pensò attentamente cercando di fare mente locale, da quanto gli risultava Spock non aveva alcuna arma con sé, non che appartenesse a quelle cose. Ai Ma'Toi.  
-Allora non sono l'unico a nascondere qualcosa.- sibilò tra le labbra, frustrato.  
Si chiese se Spock gli stesse mentendo per davvero. Sentiva di stare perdendo il controllo della situazione. Si era talmente concentrato su quello che avveniva nella sua mente da aver perso di vista il suo equipaggio, il primo ufficiale, la minaccia che gravava sull'intero universo. Ma'Toi, Spock aveva affermato che in vulcaniano stava a significare _morte_. Non poteva permettere che quegli esseri mietessero altre vittime.  
Chiuse anche quella registrazione, si avvicinò all'interfono e si mise in contatto con l'infermeria. Dopo tutto il trambusto di quella mattina, era certo che il dottore fosse corso a controllare i suoi pazienti.  
-Kirk a McCoy, dottore risponda.-  
Ci fu un attimo di silenzio, poi un sospiro stressato si propagò nella cassa -Jim... cosa succede?-  
-Mi dispiace interromperla, ma in questo momento ho bisogno di lei. Mi raggiunga in sala conferenze.-  
Un mugolìo irritato, del dottore, e la seguente interruzione della comunicazione servirono a far capire al capitano che l'amico stava arrivando. 

  


. . . 

  


  


Uhura entrò distrattamente nella sua cabina, camminò verso il bagno slacciandosi i legacci e i bottoni dell'uniforme e lasciandola scivolare via durante il suo passaggio.  
Aveva bisogno di una doccia, quello che era successo sul ponte di comando l'aveva destabilizzata non poco.  
Quello che, più di tutto, l'aveva sconvolta erano state le parole che il nemico aveva rivolto a Spock, parlando di una qualche arma in suo possesso. E lo stesso non aveva negato, ma anzi, alla fine aveva quasi confessato.  
- _Se siete più forti di noi... potreste prendere_ _ciò che cercate,_ _con la forza. Ma non_ _l'avete fatto_ _._ -  
La calda voce del primo ufficiale si ripetè nella sua memoria, e lei stava tentando di riuscire a comprendere il senso di quelle parole.  
Ma non riusciva.  
Era passato molto tempo dall'ultima volta che lei e Spock erano stati insieme, da più di un mese i loro incontri si erano ridotti al minimo (escludendo i loro turni che combaciavano quasi sempre).  
Incontrò il suo riflesso nello specchio, si fissò con occhi seri ma vuoti. Non si riconosceva.  
Così come non riconosceva più nessuno su quella nave: era come se qualcosa avesse messo in crisi l'intero equipaggio. A partire dal capitano.  
Jim non sembrava più quel ragazzo che aveva cercato di abbordarla in uno squallido bar nella periferia di Riverside. Ricordava gli occhi di quel giovane sfrontato e imprudente, il colore azzurro del cielo limpido dell'estate, la luce di un chiaro giorno illuminato dal sole.  
Jim Kirk aveva un'aura che non poteva passare inosservata, la sua esuberanza e vitalità erano qualcosa di _immenso_ , qualcosa che gli s'irradiava tutto intorno e si abbatteva su chiunque lo circondasse.  
Dopo aver imparato a conoscerlo, aveva capito quanto diverso fosse dall'immagine che cercava di dare di sé. Aveva visto molto in lui: coraggio, forza, emozioni, ma soprattutto aveva percepito tanta sofferenza. I sentimenti negativi erano sempre spazzati sotto un tappeto di sorrisi e battutine. Ma il capitano non era un uomo frivolo.  
Eppure ora non era più lui.  
Da quasi tre settimane Jim Kirk era repentinamente cambiato: distratto, affaticato, stanco.  
Aveva percepito una certa tensione tra tutti i membri dell'equipaggio e il fatto che il capitano per primo non si accorgesse di quello che la sua influenza stava facendo ai suoi subordinati, non faceva altro che peggiorare l'intera situazione.  
Era quasi un anno, adesso, dacché Jim aveva preso il comando e loro si erano lasciati alle spalle le tragedie che Nero aveva portato con sé; aveva paura che tutto cambiasse, di nuovo.  
L'Enterprise gradualmente era diventata una casa e l'equipaggio era come una famiglia. Ma cosa sarebbe successo se Kirk non avesse saputo gestire qualcosa di così _grande_ come il comando e la minaccia dei Ma'Toi? Dove sarebbero finiti, tutti?  
Sospirò incrociando le braccia al petto, si piegò in avanti e poggiò la fronte sul vetro freddo dello specchio.  
E cosa sarebbe successo a lei e Spock? Perché, ora, non vedeva più nessun futuro per loro due?  
Chiuse gli occhi e lasciò andare un mugolìo di dolore. Una lacrima scappò sulla guancia e scivolò verso il basso.  
-Non voglio che le cose cambino.- sussurrò al silenzio.  
Non aveva capito, Nyota Uhura, che la sua vita stava già cambiando. Non si accorse della sfera di luce dietro di lei, troppo veloce per essere percepita (se non per volontà stessa dell'essenza) da occhio umano.  
Qualcosa le entrò dentro.  
Il fuoco andò a bruciarle il corpo, a lambire le sue membra a serrargli il cuore in una gabbia di fiamme e luce.  
Quando riaprì gli occhi, Nyota sorrise, ma non era più lei. 

  


Spock si avvicinò alla cabina del capitano dove ad attenderlo c'erano il primo ufficiale medico e Jim. Inserì il codice di sicurezza e aspettò che le porte si aprissero.  
Il capitano e il medico erano seduti alla scrivania, un videomessaggio si stava ripetendo sullo schermo del computer.  
-Ecco, lo sapevo.- si lamentò il capitano -Continua a non bussare quando entra qui.-  
Il vulcaniano inarcò un sopracciglio -Non vedo perché avrei dovuto, dal momento che è stato lei a convocarmi.-  
Jim sospirò -Si chiama  _buona educazione_ , Spock.-  
Il primo ufficiale non rispose, si limitò a mantenere un'espressione neutra e una postura composta.  
-Molto probabilmente i vulcaniani non conoscono il galateo, Jim.- intervenne McCoy gettando una rapida occhiata ai due.  
-Non abbiamo bisogno del galateo, dato che tutte le nostre azioni sono guidate dalla logica che rifiuta l'offesa a qualunque altro essere ci stia intorno.- la voce di Spock era limpida, ma Jim rise.  
-Bones non voleva offenderla.-  
Il primo ufficiale scosse il capo -Non mi sono offeso.-  
McCoy roteò gli occhi al cielo, poi fermò il video.  
- H a visionato il messaggio dell'ammiraglio? L'ho inoltrato al computer della sua cabina.- chiese Jim, accomodandosi meglio sulla poltrona. Fece cenno al vulcaniano di sedersi, ma questi si rifiutò.  
-Sì capitano, ho guardato il video prima di recarmi qui.-  
-Che ne pensa?- chiese il dottore, poggiando le braccia sulla scrivania.  
Spock parve incerto, lasciò scorrere lo sguardo dal dottore al capitano -Ho ragioni per pensare che l'ammiraglio Marcus non ci abbia detto tutta la verità.- ammise, sincero.  
Jim  tirò su con il naso, ed incrociò le braccia -Che intende?-  
-Perché, se conosce la posizione e la direzione dei nemici, sta inviando noi sulle loro tracce? La flotta stellare possiede una consistente armata militare che potrebbe operare meglio di quanto faremmo noi.-  
McCoy inclinò il capo di lato -Mi fa senso dirlo ma... l' _elfo_ ha ragione.-  
Spock gli rivolse un'occhiata truce (per quanto potesse esserlo uno sguardo del tutto indifferente) -Lasciando perdere il riferimeno inopportuno, dottore, credo che sia illogico anche il fatto che  nessuno degli scienziati coinvolti nella creazione dei Ma'Toi- Jim rabbrividì quando Spock pronunciò la parola nella sua lingua madre -non sia stato inviato a far fronte a questa spedizione. Loro li hanno creati, dovrebbero sapere meglio di noi come fronteggiarli.-  
-Non che la flotta sia stata così chiara anche prima. Abbiamo quasi perso lei... - Jim indicò Spock -per capire quello che stava accadendo.-  
-Ma perché nasconderci qualcosa se siamo dalla loro parte? Voglio dire... perché rivelarci quello che hanno fatto per poi mandarci allo sbaraglio in questo modo?-  chiese McCoy.   
Il capitano scosse il capo -Mi piacerebbe saperlo.-  
Il silenzio calò tra i tre. Ognuno perso nei propri pensieri, tranne Spock che guardava il dottore, interdetto.  
Aprì le labbra e prese un respiro profondo, ci aveva pensato a lungo ed era giunto alla conclusione che, molto probabilmente, il capitano avrebbe dovuto sottoporsi ad una visita medica.  
Prima di poter procedere con qualunque richiesta Jim gli avrebbe proposto (eliminazione dei ricordi o qualunque altra azione richiedesse la fusione mentale) doveva essere certo che i problemi del capitano non potessero essere risolti con una semplice seduta psicoterapeutica.  
-Capitano, ha già parlato al dottor McCoy del suo...  _problema_ ?-  
Gli altri due si voltarono a guardarlo, entrambi con un'espressione confusa sui volti.  
-Quale problema?- chiese il dottore.  
-Spock... - intervenne Jim, ma fu interrotto dal  dottore .  
-No, l o lasci parlare.- mormorò McCoy, guardando poi Spock -Cosa stava per dire?-  
Il capitano rimase con il fiato sospeso, gli occhi azzurri erano velati dall'ansia per quello che le parole del suo primo ufficiale avrebbero comportato.  
Ammettere di essere “emotivamente compromesso” l'avrebbe portato a dover far fronte al suo dovere e abbandonare la sua carica. Proprio come era successo a Spock, tempo prima.  
-Voglio che mi diciate una cosa.- intervenne, proprio mentre il vulcaniano apriva le labbra per spiegare la situazione al dottore.  
I due lo fissarono in attesa -In questo momento ci stiamo dirigendo oltre i confini della galassia che conosciamo. Ci stiamo inoltrando in  _un'altra galassia_ , prima d'ora inesplorata. Non sappiamo cosa troveremo, non sappiamo quello che accadrà.- illustrò velocemente, mettendo da parte le incertezze e i dubbi che l'avevano intrappolato per quasi tre settimane.  
-Abbiamo bisogno di  _tutti_ , su questa nave. Ognuno è prezioso.  Ho bisogno di sapere se vi fidate di me, indipendentemente dalla mia situazione emotiva, sono capace di scindere le emozioni dal dovere. Vi sto chiedendo fiducia.-    
Spock inarcò un sopracciglio, evidentemente confuso. McCoy sbuffò rassegnato -Cosa diavolo... -  
-Capitano, la fiducia non c'entra niente con il suo dovere. Oggi lei era richiesto sul ponte, quando i nemici ci hanno accerchiati e la nave poteva essere distrutta in ogni momento. Quindi non capisco cosa c'entri la fiducia con il semplice fatto che lei non abbia svolto il suo dovere.- spiegò Spock, parlando velocemente.  
Jim era pronto a ribattere, ma la sua risposta fu frenata dalla porta della cabina che si apriva -Non  _poteva_ essere sul ponte, dal momento che io l'ho costretto nel suo letto senza possibilità di muoversi.-  
I tre si voltarono verso la figura femminile che entrava nella stanza, il passo  leggero e un sorriso sfrontato sul bel viso.  
-Nyota... - mormorò Spock.  
-No... non sono la tua fidanzata,  _vulcano_ .- sibilò sprezzante, per poi voltarsi verso Kirk e il suo sorriso si ampliò -Ved i , capitano? Ho tenuto fede alla mia promessa.-  
Jim sgranò le palpebre e aprì le labbra per parlare, ma nessun suono uscì dalla sua gola. In quel momento il suo volto era somigliante a quello di un pesce boccheggiante e  _muto_ . Davanti a sé vedeva solo il suo tenente delle comunicazioni e amica, ma le parole pronunciate e l'espressione aliena sul viso di lei... -Hai preso Uhura?- urlò, quasi, per la sorpresa.  
-Dannazione, Jim! Che sta succedendo qui?- McCoy si alzò dalla sedia e osservò attentamente il capitano.  
-Lui è il dottore, vero? Salve dottore.- cinguettò lei, avanzando verso il capitano e premendogli le mani sul petto -Avevo bisogno di un contenitore. Non sapevo che questa donna...  fosse _così forte_ . Lei può sopportare la mia presenza con una facilità incredibile. Non morirà.- spiegò avvicinandosi alle labbra di Jim (ancora sbigottito) e posandovi un casto bacio.  
-Capitano, credo che sia il momento  di darci una spiegazione.- sibilò Spock, la sua espressione arida d'emozioni, ma la voce incerta e...  _ferita_ .  
Jim lo notò, poi lasciò scorrere le mani sulle braccia scoperte della tenente (o quella che prima  _era stata_ Uhura) e l'allontanò.  
Con un sospiro rassegnato si passò una mano sulle palpebre affaticate, ma non poteva più tentennare.  
-Voleva sapere perché non ero sul ponte, questa mattina?- chiese, mentre l'azzurro dei suoi occhi andava ad incontrare il suo primo ufficiale -Questa è la mia ragione.- indicò Nyota.  
  
  


_2 giorni dopo._

  


Spock sedeva al posto di comando, era arrivato pochi minuti prima dell'inizio del suo turno, congedando Chekov che si era ritirato ai propri alloggi.  
Accadeva spesso che si trovasse in plancia poco prima dell'inizio del suo turno e dell'arrivo del capitano, così da poter accertarsi che fosse tutto in ordine per poi fare rapporto; ma questa volta non era una di quelle in cui agiva per poter eseguire al meglio il proprio compito di primo ufficiale.  
Questa volta era diverso.  
Erano passati due giorni da quando il capitano aveva confessato a lui e al dottor McCoy quello che gli era successo, ammettendo di aver stretto un patto con un potenziale nemico. Due giorni da quando il primo ufficiale medico era esploso con un - _Ma lei è dannatamente impazzito!_ \- che aveva trovato illogico (perché era evidente che il capitano, nonostante i suoi problemi emotivi, si trovasse al meglio delle sue condizioni psicofisiche). Però non aveva obiettato all'esclamazione del dottore.  
Erano passati due giorni, quattro ore e ventotto (ventinove, trenta, trentuno...) secondi da quando Uhura era stata privata della sua persona.  
Il capitano aveva cercato di redarguire l'essere che aveva preso possesso della tenente di lasciarla subito andare, ma la _cosa_ aveva affermato che ciò non sarebbe stato possibile o non avrebbe potuto palesarsi in altro modo.  
Uhura non c'era più, rimpiazzata da un'essere tanto misterioso quanto potente ed imprevedibile... ma Spock non provava niente.  
Kirk aveva tentato di parlare con lui, scusarsi per quello che aveva fatto e per non avergliene fatto parola prima; i suoi occhi azzurri avevano lasciato trapelare un fiume di rammarico per quello che era accaduto a Nyota.  
Spock, però, non aveva replicato; si era limitato ad informare il capitano di quanto illogica e potenzialmente pericolosa fosse stata la sua scelta di stringere un accordo con uno dei nemici, limitandosi ad elencare le probabilità che l'essere stesse tentando di tendere loro una trappola. Ma non aveva parlato di Nyota, non l'aveva nominata.  
Le porte del turboascensore si aprirono e proprio l'essere che aveva preso possesso di Uhura fece il suo ingresso, guardandosi intorno con un sorriso compiaciuto sulle labbra.  
Il comandante la osservò incuriosito mentre lei avanzava allegramente verso di lui -Buongiorno _vulcano_.- bisbigliò a pochi centrimetri da un suo orecchio.  
Lui inarcò un sopracciglio e si voltò verso lo schermo della plancia -Se vuole mantenere l'anonimato e risultare credibile al resto dell'equipaggio- bisbigliò lui, a denti stretti -deve imparare a rispettare i gradi e le gerarchie. Inoltre trovo privo di utilità il fatto che lei si riferisca a me utilizzando il nome del mio pianeta natio.-  
Lei lasciò fuoriuscire dalle sue labbra una risata bassa... _maliziosa_ -Vulcano non è più il _suo_ pianeta. E' stato distrutto, non ricorda?-  
Spock non badò alle parole cattive della donna, rimase immobile continuando ad osservare le stelle sullo schermo -Mi risulta difficile dimenticare questo avvenimento. Così come mi risulta difficile eliminare dai ricordi gli stessi stermini che la sua gente ha portato ad altri mondi.-  
La ragazza sospirò, abbassandosi di più contro il suo orecchio -E' un bene che non l'abbia dimenticato, servirà a ricordarle che quando non sarà più di alcuna utilità non troverò alcuna difficoltà a cancellare anche lei.- mormorò, cattiva.  
Il vulcaniano sentì la pelle pizzicare proprio dietro la nuca, dove lei aveva lasciato scorrere il suo indice, poi la vide allontanarsi.  
Lentamente la plancia entrò nella fase di frenesìa che annunciava la fine di un turno e l'inizio di un altro. Gli ufficiali si davano ordinatamente il cambio ma il chiacchiericcio aumentava mentre si salutavano con pacche sulle spalle e baci sulle guance. Spock non aveva mai compreso il perché di questi momenti, ma sembravano piacere anche a Jim, pertanto aveva sempre deciso d'ignorarli.  
Proprio in quel momento il capitano si palesò sul ponte e qualcuno annunciò il suo arrivo. L'uomo si guardò intorno e salutò tutti con un cenno del capo, prima di spostare il suo sguardo ceruleo verso la consolle delle comunicazioni.  
La falsa tenente gli sorrise dolcemente, prima di ritornare al suo lavoro. O, almeno, fare finta di svolgere i suoi compiti.  
Spock sentì un brivido abbarbicarsi al suo petto e scuoterlo violentemente, ma lasciò che passasse senza porsi domande.  
-Spock.- la calda voce di Kirk arrivò fino a lui che, di rimando, si alzò prontamente dalla poltrona.  
-Capitano.-  
Si guardarono per alcuni secondi, la tensione ancora palpabile tra di loro, prima che il vulcaniano si decidesse ad interrompere il silenzio e ad elencargli le condizioni della nave.  
-Bene, quindi se i generatori del campo d'integrità sono di nuovo carichi, direi che potremmo anche azzardarci a procedere a curvatura.-  
-Però non avendo fatto degli appropriati test potremmo subire dei gravi danni alla nave... e non solo.-  
Jim ci rifletté su, prima di chinarsi verso l'interfono sul bracciolo del posto di comando -Sala macchine, parla Kirk.-  
Aspettò la risposta dall'altra parte -Capitano qui è l'ingegnere Heimmler a rapporto.-  
-Ingegnere dov'è il signor Scott?-  
-Ha lasciato da poco la sezione, signore. Il suo turno è appena terminato.-  
Kirk sospirò -Bene, tenga sotto controllo i generatori del campo d'integrità, signor Heimmler. Chiudo.-  
Il vulcaniano aspettò che il superiore si rivolgesse nuovamente a lui -Quanto pensa che dovremmo aspettare?-  
-Dal momento che non possiamo fare alcun controllo in sicurezza, presuppongo che non possiamo in alcun modo rischiare di procedere a curvatura.-  
Kirk aggrottò le sopracciglia e rughe d'espressione comparvero sulla sua fronte.  
-Conoscendola, d'altronde, devo dedurre che lei intenderà comunque provarci.- continuò Spock, mentre il capitano andava a regalargli un sorriso compiaciuto -Da quanto risulta dagli ultimi rapporti dell'ingegnere Scott, se aspettassimo per un totale di 7.3 ore, avremo la certezza della stabilità dei generatori e potremo procedere a velocità di curvatura.-  
Il capitano annuì, sereno -Bene Spock, allora non ci resta che mantenere costante la rotta.-  
Il vulcaniano si allontanò verso la postazione scientifica. 

  


  


_9 ore dopo_

  


-Stiamo per attraversare la zona di confine.- la voce del timoniere si propagò per la plancia, tutti osservavano lo schermo, lo stupore vivido sulle loro facce.  
-Diminuisca la velocità, proceda a 4.- ordinò Kirk, tenendosi al bracciolo della poltrona.  
L'emozione spingeva il battito del suo cuore oltre ogni limite, sentiva l'adrenalina serpeggiare nell'aria che stavano respirando, la percepiva densa e pesante.  
La falsa Uhura si alzò dalla sua postazione, avvicinandosi lentamente a lui; la sua presenza al fianco del capitano fu percepita solo da Jim e Spock. Il resto dell'equipaggio presente in plancia era rapito dal confine della galassia.  
-Attraverseremo il confine tra 1 minuto.- lo avvertì di nuovo, Sulu.  
Jim guardò la donna al suo fianco, lei gli sorrise -Andrà tutto bene, lo sai?- ma il capitano la fissò truce.  
Era un dolore vedere la sua tenente e amica sotto il controllo di quell'essere immondo. Continuava a domandarsi se avesse fatto la giusta scelta, se davvero così facendo avrebbero potuto impedire l'ennesimo massacro.  
Le dita della ragazza cercarono la mano che Kirk teneva poggiata sul bracciolo della poltrona, ne saggiò la pelle con i polpastrelli, accarezzò lentamente le sue dita lunghe e magre, ma callose. Ben lontane da quelle di un comune capitano abituato a dare ordini.  
Le loro dita formarono una rete, le une incastrate perfettamente nelle altre: Jim non poté che pensare a Spock e a quello che stava provando vedendo il corpo della sua ragazza ridotto in quello stato.  
E tutto per colpa sua.  
Gli occhi scuri della donna furono velati dalle palpebre che si abbassavano, mentre un lieve sospiro lasciò la sua bocca: tremante, appagato.  
Jim avrebbe voluto dirle di allontanarsi: avrebbe voluto uccidere quella _bestia_ spietata. Però non poteva, avevano stretto un patto e lei gli serviva. Era dura da ammettere, ma lei era preziosa per tutti loro: conosceva i suoi simili e i loro punti deboli.  
-Non mi stai portando direttamente in una trappola, vero?- mormorò il capitano.  
Lei mostrò di nuovo gli occhi scuri e lucidi -Non lo farei mai.-  
Jim tremò, lei gli strinse la mano con più forza.  
-Stiamo entrando nell'altra galassia, il confine sarà oltrepassato tra 10... 9... 8... - la voce di Sulu era sempre più alta, il conto alla rovescia comparve sullo schermo.  
Il confine era ora perfettamente chiaro, una lunga nube dal colore violaceo attraversava lo schermo, come la linea d'un orizzonte che, misticamente diventava sempre più vicino, più grande.  
-7... 6... - continuò il timoniere.  
Spock camminò lentamente verso la poltrona del capitano, le sue lunghe e snelle gambe fendevano la patina di ansia e anticipazione che permeavano l'aria. Kirk alzò lo sguardo verso di lui, azzurro che si gettava nell'ombra di quegli occhi scuri, _esotici_.  
-Un'altra galassia.- sospirò.  
Spock annuì una sola volta, la mano vicina al bracciolo della poltrona ebbe un fremito e le dita si mossero leggermente.  
-5... 4... 3... -  
-Aumento della temperatura di 10 gradi celsius, signore!- urlò Chekov, proprio davanti a lui.  
Spock si allontanò verso la sua postazione, ma erano prossimi ad attraversare il confine, seppe sin da subito che non avrebbe fatto in tempo a controllare i suoi dati.  
-2... 1!- gridò Sulu.  
La nave sobbalzò come se si fosse trovata dinanzi un muro, la pressione aumentò vertiginosamente così come la temperatura.  
-Raggiungiamo 46 gradi!- avvisò il navigatore.  
Il capitano fu sul punto di rispondere ma le sue parole furono stroncate dal boato che accompagnò la loro avanzata nella nuova, inesplorata, landa stellare. Le luci traballarono e i motori emisero un ruggito disperato.  
Spock si tenne saldamente ancorato allo schienale della poltrona, la temperatura continuava ad aumentare.  
Il respiro degli umani in plancia diventava secondo dopo secondo, sempre più affaticato.  
-50 gradi... - la voce della guardiamarina era un rantolo appena biascicato.  
Sulu roteò gli occhi e cadde di lato.  
-No!- urlò Jim e si alzò di scatto. Vide Chekov svenire subito dopo.  
Jim guardò Spock ed entrambi, quasi come se si fossero letti nella mente, si gettarono verso il timone.  
Spock prese il controllo del timone, Kirk proprio accanto a lui.  
-Tu!- urlò Jim, voltandosi verso la falsa Uhura -Mettiti in contatto con la sala macchine, voglio sapere se possiamo uscire dalla curvatura!-  
La ragazza non si mosse, limitandosi a chiudere gli occhi.  
-Mi servi, ora!- urlò Jim.  
-Capitano non si agiti, il suo fisico è già indebolito a causa della temperatura.-  
Jim ansimò e ascoltò le parole del suo primo ufficiale, la vista cominciava ad offuscarsi ma, si disse, doveva resistere per il bene della _sua nave e del suo equipaggio.  
_ La donna dietro di loro riaprì gli occhi e una calda e brillante luce inondò la plancia. Tutti gli ufficiali furono presto inabissati nel pallore del fascio luminoso.  
Poi, lentamente, i supporti vitali cominciarono a riassestarsi: la temperatura diminuì insieme alla pressione, ritornando alle condizioni standard.  
Il bagliore, lentamente, si ritrasse su se stesso, avanzando verso il corpo del tenente Uhura.  
Quando il confine era ormai alle spalle e la nave aveva ormai smesso di gracidare per l'enorme sforzo, Spock si guardò intorno e notò che tutti, sul ponte erano svenuti: a parte lui... e la _cosa._

  


_. . ._

  


McCoy girava tra i letti dell'infermeria mentre gettava occhiate alle consolle collegate ai bio-letti, per leggere i valori vitali dei suoi pazienti. L'intera stanza era immersa in un silenzio spettrale, nonostante i ricoverati fossero ancora molti.  
Nessuno di loro aveva avuto la forza di parlare, muoversi e chiedere cosa fosse successo; e, molto probabilmente, se glielo avessero chiesto non avrebbe saputo cosa dire.  
 _“Sono un dottore, non un indovino!”_ avrebbe grugnito, forse burbero ma assolutamente sincero. Perché non riusciva a comprendere che accidenti fosse preso a Jim e in che situazione si trovasse, ora, l'Enterprise. Il capitano era instabile (completamente _fuori_ ) e lui doveva fare qualcosa.  
-Come stanno i tuoi pazienti, dottore?- il suono melodioso di una voce femminile interruppe il corso dei suoi pensieri.  
Vide Uhura, la falsa, avanzare nella stanza, avvicinarsi procedendo letto dopo letto e osservando distrattamente i feriti che riposavano.  
-Che ci fai qui?- chiese lui, il suo tono era grave e minaccioso.  
-Il capitano mi ha confinata lontana dalla plancia e mi sono detta che magari avevi bisogno del mio aiuto.-  
Leonard la guardò disgustato, non riusciva a credere come Jim avesse potuto lasciarsi abbindolare a tal punto da qualcosa che urlava “ _malefico_ ” da ogni sua singola parte.  
-Mi portasse il diavolo, se accetto il tuo aiuto!- grugnì lui, mentre le mani gli tremavano dalla rabbia -Se Jim è stato così pazzo da accettare la tua presenza beh, io non sarò altrettanto folle. Ora vattene, questa è un'infermeria, c'è gente che sta male.-  
La ragazza sorrise, come se le parole dell'uomo non le avessero fatto alcun effetto, ma forse era così che doveva essere. _La morte non ha sentimenti_.  
-Non ti fidi di me, non è così? Eppure vi ho salvati, quando abbiamo superato il confine ho impedito che bruciaste tutti vivi. E' così che voi umani ringraziate, non è vero?-  
Il dottore gettò uno sguardo stralunato verso una parete e scosse il capo -Di cosa dovrei ringraziarti? Hai minacciato il capitano, lo stai usando a tuo piacimento solo perché... solo perché lui è convinto che tu possa impedire un altro sterminio. Ma io non sono tanto stupido.-  
-Stai dando dello stupido al tuo capitano.-  
-Dannazione se lo sto facendo! E glielo direi altre mille volte in faccia.- lui avanzò verso la ragazza a grandi falcate, il suo volto era una maschera di freddezza e sospetto -Cosa vuoi da Jim? Ci stai attirando in una trappola piena di sanguisughe _come te_ e ci ucciderai tutti. Ma proprio non riesco a capire perché non l'abbiate fatto tre giorni fa. Perché non ci avete uccisi quando ne avevate la possibilità?-  
Lei sorrise e il suo viso si fece più vicino a quello minaccioso del dottore, il suo corpo emanava calore che s'irradiava tutt'intorno -Il mio capitano ha bisogno del mio aiuto. Io glielo sto offrendo. Lui mi ha dato una possibilità ed io gli ho giurato fedeltà, sono qui per curare i tuoi malati dato che serve quanto più personale possibile.- spiegò.  
Il medico si allontanò sorpreso, poi le diede le spalle. Fece per replicare ma la voce e l'immagine di Jim si propagarono attraverso gli schermi dell'infermeria e lui si voltò ad ascoltarlo.  
-Qui è il capitano che vi parla. Abbiamo superato, con successo, il confine della nostra galassia entrando in una nuova ed ancora inesplorata parte dell'universo. La nostra missione consiste nel fermare le entità conosciute come _Ma'Toi_ dal distruggere il prossimo pianeta di questo sistema solare. Non abbiamo ancora una chiara cartografia di tutto il sistema, ma conosciamo la meta designata dai nemici. Non conoscendo il livello tecnico del pianeta in questione, abbiamo l'ordine di non palesare la nostra identità e nasconderci ad ogni loro possibile sensore o radar.  
Pertanto analizzeremo le caratteristiche del pianeta non appena saremo nella sua orbita, oscureremo la nave, ogni strumento -a parte quelli di emergenza- dovrà essere messo in stand by. Una squadra scenderà con me sul pianeta, vi elencherò la lista dei candidati che dovranno accompagnarmi in questa missione, se sentite il vostro nome raggiungetemi tra 30 minuti sul ponte di comando: tenente Hikaru Sulu, guardiamarina Pavel Chekov, Primo ufficiale medico Leonard McCoy, _tenente Nyota Uhura_ , primo ufficiale Spock.  
Quando saremo scesi dovrete fare il possibile per tenervi lontani dai radar del pianeta.  
Fermeremo e _distruggeremo_ questi esseri, poi faremo ritorno a casa. E' una promessa. Kirk, chiudo.- 

  


. . . 

  


Jim scrutò attentamente le immagini del pianeta che apparivano sul suo padd. Spock stava procedendo ad elencare tutti i dati che i sensori avevano raccolto.  
-Quindi mi sta dicendo che questo pianeta è una fedele riproduzione della _T_ _erra_?- la voce del capitano era incredula, il suo volto era oscurato da un velo di preoccupazione ed ansia.  
-Sarebbe inesatto definirla una riproduzione, piuttosto è interessante il fatto che in questo sistema solare si siano verificate le stesse dinamiche che hanno portato alla creazione del vostro pianeta. Se potessi studiarne la storia dalle origini dell'intero sistema e riscontrassi delle analogie proverei che la teoria del _ca_ _so_...-  
McCoy grugnì il suo disappunto -Non credo sia il momento di mettersi a fare i piccoli Einstein.-  
Spock l'osservò severo, le labbra ridotte ad una fessura -Non credo che lei comprenda l'importanza delle mie parole.-  
-Già... perché io sono un dottore, non sono uno scenziato fanatico.-  
-Non capisco cosa c'entri il fanatismo con... -  
-Oh, andiamo!- si lamentò Jim, alzando gli occhi dal padd e fissandoli sui due -Smettetela di battibeccare come due bambini dell'asilo, abbiamo altro a cui pensare.-  
Spock inarcò un sopracciglio, Leonard rimase a bocca aperta; entrambi stupiti dall'atteggiamento così poco _da Jim._ La sua voce era dura e non c'era alcuna traccia d'ilarità, piuttosto sembrava infastidito dal loro solito comportamento.  
La “nuova” Uhura gli si avvicinò e gli poggiò una mano sul braccio -Calma, Jim.-  
Lui si accorse della sua presenza e sospirò, scuotendo il capo -Spock cos'altro sappiamo di questo pianeta? A parte la conformazione scientifica.-  
Il primo ufficiale allontanò lo sguardo dal contatto tra quello che era ( _solo_ ) il corpo della sua ragazza e il capitano. Prese un respiro profondo e ritornò a spiegare quello che i dati avevano registrato -Sembra che questa _altra_ _T_ _erra_ , stia attualmente attraversando il vostro ventunesimo secolo.-  
Jim lasciò scorrere una mano tra i capelli, sovrappensiero -E' già avvenuta l'ultima guerra?-  
McCoy abbassò le palpebre, nel frattempo si aggiunsero al gruppo Chekov e Sulu.  
Spock non li degnò di uno sguardo mentre rispondeva -Le rivolte sociali presenti in gran parte dei continenti sono il preludio di quella che sarà la guerra ma no, non scoppierà che tra dieci anni. Naturalmente dovremmo considerare che il continuum temporale sia simile a quello della vostra Terra prima di ipotizzare il verificarsi degli stessi avvenimenti, con lo stesso ordine.-  
Il capitano annuì, ora guardava distrattamente a terra, pensando attentamente.  
-Capitano- l'interruppe Sulu, attirando l'attenzione degli altri -in base alle informazioni datemi dal signor Spock ho compilato la scheda tattica.-  
-Scheda tattica?- chiese McCoy.  
Il timoniere annuì serio -Tutto quello di cui avremo bisogno per l'operazione.-  
Kirk sorrise al giapponese -A cosa ha pensato?-  
Il giovane raddrizzò le spalle, la sua espressione era severa e concentrata, così come quando era al timone -Prima di tutto avremo bisogno di una base operativa. Dovremo scendere sul pianeta utilizzando una navetta, il teletrasporto potrebbe essere notato dai sensori delle basi spaziali del pianeta.-  
-Ma con la navetta saremo comunque visibili, anche di più.-  
-No, signore.- intervenne Chekov, titubante -Se correggiamo la traettoria di navetta con quella di satelliti in orbita, saremo... mmmh...- il ragazzo pensò ad un termine appropriato -... _mascherati_ dai loro segnali.-  
Il capitano annuì lentamente, poi fissò Spock -La tecnologia di questo tempo può essere un problema così come un vantaggio. I segnali dei satelliti ci maschereranno perfettamente.-  
Jim sospirò mentalmente -Bene. Per quanto riguarda la strumentazione, Sulu? Ha incluso tutto quello che ci servirà?-  
-Signore ho consegnato la lista pochi minuti fa al signor Scott. Alcuni nostri apparecchi potrebbero creare gli stessi problemi del teletrasporto, abbiamo bisogno di adeguarci a quelli di questo tempo. Gli ingegneri stanno provvedendo ad assemblare ciò che ci serve, l'intera troupe sta partecipando, non ci vorrà molto tempo.-  
-Ben fatto Sulu.- Jim annuì soddisfatto -Bones, raccolga tutto quello di cui ha bisogno per le operazioni _mediche_.-  
Il dottore roteò gli occhi al cielo -Scientifiche, vorrà dire.-  
-Siete congedati. Signori... ci vediamo tra tre ore all'hangar tre.-  
La squadrà lo guardò seriamente, poi si scompose.  
-Jim... -  
Il capitano si voltò verso la donna ancora ferma al suo fianco -Ora devi fare la tua parte.- disse lui. L'azzurro dei suoi occhi ora rifletteva chiaramente il sospetto e, al contempo, la speranza: sentimenti che continuavano a lottare dentro di sé.  
Gli occhi di Uhura... vuoti come non li aveva mai visti prima d'ora, lo accarezzavano con gentilezza. Ma non era lei, continuava a ricordarsi, non era la sua amica, la sua tenente delle comunicazioni; la _compagna_ di Spock.  
-So come agiranno, perché non cambiano _mai_ il loro modo di fare. Però non riesco più a sentirli, mi hanno tagliata fuori. L'unico modo per localizzarli è tentare di estrarre un po' della mia essenza e provare a cercarne una simile.-  
-Funzionerà?-  
Il cuore di Jim si agitava convulsamente, al centro del suo petto, era come se stesse tentando di balzare fuori e fuggire lontano.  
Stava correndo molti, _troppi_ rischi e non era certo di stare facendo la cosa giusta. Tentare la sorte, sfidare la fortuna.  
 _-Non credo nelle situazioni senza via d'uscita.-_ aveva detto a Spock la prima volta che si erano incontrati, quando era stato accusato di aver truccato il test della Kobayashi Maru. E lui ci credeva, ci aveva sempre creduto.  
Suo padre prima di lui l'aveva fatto, e nonostante questo l'avesse portato alla morte, allo stesso tempo aveva potuto salvare ottocento vite, inclusa la sua e quella di sua madre.  
Ora capiva come doveva essersi sentito quello sconosciuto George Kirk, il capitano, l' _eroe_ che in una manciata di minuti aveva mostrato più grandezza di quanta ce ne fosse mai stata prima nell'intera flotta stellare.  
-Funzionerà, Jim. Puoi fidarti di me.- 

  


  


_Il giorno dopo_

  


Spock guardò l'orologio appeso al muro, incuriosito dalla sua forma bizzarra. Era la riproduzione plastica di un gatto, tutto nero. Sul “ventre” c'era il quadrante dove le lancette s'inseguivano scandendo il tempo, sotto di esso facevano la loro comparsa delle zampe (o solo la vaga forma di esse) attraversate da una coda lunga venti centimetri che dondolava a destra e a sinistra accompagnata da un incettante ' _tic tac_ '. La testa del gatto era completamente nera, come tutto il resto della sagoma, a parte gli occhi composti da due sfere in cui anche le pupille rotonde dal colore bianco e nero, ondeggiavano a tempo con la coda.  
Il vulcaniano lo trovò irritante, nonostante non ne capisse il perché. Soppresse quel minimo trillo d'emozione che aveva attraversato il suo petto, poi procedette verso il lavabo per prendere un bicchiere d'acqua.  
Il silenzio all'interno dell'appartamento dichiarava che tutti gli altri stavano ancora dormendo. Considerando l'ora capiva che doveva essere ancora presto per tutti loro, soprattutto dopo tutta la fatica per riuscire a lasciare la nave e a sbarcare con successo sul pianeta. Non avevano impiegato molto tempo per individuare una base operativa, Sulu aveva scansionato tutti gli alloggi momentaneamente abbandonati.  
Si avvicinò alla finestra accanto a quello che doveva essere un vecchio modello di _frigorifero_ (non ne aveva mai visto uno, nonostante avesse studiato i vari tipi di vecchi elettrodomestici inventati sulla Terra).  
Spock ricordava questo preciso periodo terrestre, prima dell'ultima grande guerra e, poi, alla conseguente unione di tutto il Pianeta.  
La _Terra Unita_. Sua madre, una volta, aveva pianto parlandogli di quel preciso momento storico.  
Lui l'aveva trovata disturbante. Non aveva compreso la necessità di tutta quell'emotività.  
Sua _madre_.  
L'immagine del suo volto gli ritornò in mente, lo stesso ricordo che per mesi aveva tormentato la sua stabilità psichica. Lo sguardo nei suoi occhi prima della sua morte. Ne ricordava la paura, la tristezza, il timore di aver perso tutto: la sua casa, il piccolo giardino che (con tanta fatica e preghiere) aveva costruito dopo aver convinto Sarek, tutti i ricordi con suo marito e suo figlio.  
Spock scacciò quel pensiero e chiuse gli occhi per alzare gli scudi della mente e impedire a qualunque fattore esterno di poter penetrare.  
Ma questo fu inutile quando una mano si poggiò sulla sua spalla e lui seppe, senza il bisogno di voltarsi, chi aveva accanto.  
-Non riesce a dormire, Spock?-  
La voce calda e bassa, ancora assonnata, volò nei suoi timpani e dovette fare forza su se stesso per alzare ogni barriera e impedire alle emozioni dell'umano di penetrare dentro di lui.  
-Non ho bisogno di dormire così tanto quanto ne avete voi.- si voltò ed incontrò l'azzurro liquido, il mare calmo, il cielo d'agosto. Il colore più puro e _sincero_ che avesse mai visto.  
Si trovò a chiedere a se stesso perché quegli occhi lo destabilizzassero tanto, perché in lui si rinnovasse, ogni volta, lo stupore per quel colore tanto acceso.  
Capì che quello sguardo chiaro lo incuriosiva come solo una nuova scoperta scientifica poteva fare.  
Jim lo fissò restando fermo dov'era, fino a quando non abbassò la testa e si allontanò verso il frigorifero aprendolo con fanciullesca curiosità.  
-E' una fortuna che questo posto sia stato abbandonato in via momentanea.- mormorò, tirando fuori una scatola di cartone e portandola sul tavolo.  
Spock osservò l'altro prendere un bicchiere dalla dispensa e riempirlo con il contenuto del cartone -E' certo che sia un bene mangiare quello che abbiamo trovato qui?-  
Jim gettò un'occhiata allo scatolo -Non è scaduto. E questo cibo, almeno nell'aspetto, è simile al nostro.- sorseggiò lentamente il contenuto, poi sgranò le palpebre mugolando di piacere -Spock, non sa quanto sia buono. Non viene da un replicatore, è latte _vero_.-  
Il vulcaniano non gli diede importanza, ritornò a guardare la strada sotto la finestra.  
-Macchine. Avevo visto solo vecchie fotografie e disegni.- pensò ad alta voce, mentre l'altro si sedeva al tavolo e continuava con la colazione.  
-Dovremmo prenderne una, per muoverci.-  
-Intende dire che dovremmo _rubarla_.-  
L'umano rise mostrando i denti chiari -Non faccia moralismi, sa meglio di me che non ne abbiamo bisogno. In fondo agiamo per un bene maggiore, cosa può fare una macchina... rubata?-  
Il vulcaniano rilasciò un basso sospiro prima di camminare anch'egli verso il tavolo e accomodarsi su una sedia, la schiena ritta contro lo schienale e le braccia adagiate compostamente sulle ginocchia.  
-Lei prende poco sul serio l'intera situazione. Non dobbiamo permettere che qualcuno noti la nostra presenza.-  
-E non la noteranno!- rispose Jim, allargando le braccia -Insomma siamo su una Terra che non è la nostra... -  
-Sua, intende dire.-  
L'altro grugnì affranto -Spock lei non capisce che questa è un'esperienza unica. So che siamo qui per un lavoro ben preciso, _so_ quale peso grava su tutti noi e su questo pianeta. Ma è...- il suo tono di voce si raddolcì -... fantastico, unico, irripetibile.-  
Spock abbassò il capo tentando di ordinare nella sua mente le parole del capitano, ma nonostante tentasse di analizzarle non riusciva in nessun modo a provare tutte quelle sensazioni. Era incuriosito, certo, soprattutto dal fatto che la presenza di un'altra Terra in tutto e per tutto simile a quella da loro conosciuta avrebbe potuto modificare secoli di teorie scientifiche; ma eccitazione, stupore, appagamento... gli erano estranei.  
-Io non credo che lei non possa capirmi, Spock.- soffiò Jim, tra le labbra -Penso che lei non _voglia_.-  
-Cosa intende dire?-  
-Lei prova emozioni, so che i vulcaniani lo fanno. So che la sua parte umana le sente. Ma tenta di sopprimerle, lei non _vuole_ provarle.-  
Spock aggrottò le sopracciglia -Non nego il fatto che la mia parte umana provi emozioni, impulsi, cose che voi umani provate. Ma io sono un vulcaniano.-  
-Per metà.- sorrise Jim.  
-Essere un vulcaniano è molto più di una questione puramente biologica.-  
L'altro giocherellò con il bicchiere tra le mani mentre teneva le labbra ancora stirate in un sorriso gentile -La sua parte umana mi ha detto che lei tenta in tutti i modi di reprimerla. E la sua controparte mi ha mostrato segni d'affetto, anche se impercettibili. Nei suoi ricordi... -  
Spock lo interruppe inclinando leggermente la schiena in avanti -L'ambasciatore Spock non è me. Siamo molto diversi, Nero ha cambiato tutti noi, la mia vita non è e non sarà quella dell'ambasciatore.-  
Jim si fece serio, per una frazione di secondo un'ombra scura attraversò il suo volto sereno -Perché crede che non diventerà come il vecchio Spock? E' un bravo, uh... _vulcaniano_. Non può saperlo, magari in un modo o nell'altro riusciremo a riaggiustare la linea temporale e vivremo le stesse esperienze di quei Kirk e Spock. E' illogico non prendere in considerazione questa evenienza, non crede?-  
Il suono di un clacson nella strada irruppe nella cucina, interrompendo la quiete tra loro.  
-Lei vorrebbe che io diventassi come lui?- chiese Spock, mentre un brivido gli si contorceva nel petto. Era un'emozione, ne era certo. Ma non tentò di sopprimerla.  
-I suoi occhi mi dicono che lei è arrabbiato.-  
-Non provo rabbia.- ma la voce del vulcaniano era sibilante, differente dal tono neutro che assumeva la gran parte delle volte.  
-Ho già visto quello sguardo, quando mi ha quasi strozzato sul ponte di comando.-  
Jim sentiva un accenno di tensione costruirsi tra loro, un muro d'adrenalina e parole che scalpitavano per fuoriuscire. Si chiese dove stesse andando, quanto lontano fosse disposto ad arrivare e a che scopo.  
-Sta tentando di ottenere una reazione emotiva, capitano?-  
-Sto tentando di dirle che non c'è bisogno che finga di essere una macchina, non con me. Lei è un _essere_ dotato di emozioni, che sia mezzo vulcaniano, mezzo umano o qualsiasi altra cosa si definisca. Lei prova emozioni e il fatto che le mie parole la stiano irritando ne è un esempio.-  
Spock inarcò un sopracciglio, lo sguardo minaccioso non abbandonò il volto -Non ho mai negato, mi sembra.-  
-Lei lo nega continuamente quando afferma di “non provare” una determinata emozione. Ma la sua parte umana la pensa diversamente, lo so perché l'ho incontrata. So che è dentro di lei.-  
Il vulcaniano registrò il battito del suo cuore aumentare di 1.3 palpitazioni in più del normale, causando un maggiore afflusso del suo sangue.  
-Perché vuole così tanto che io provi emozioni? Non riesco a comprendere quale sia l'utilità, sono sicuro di compiere il mio dovere anche reprimendo la mia metà umana.-  
-Non è questione di dovere. Non volevo dire questo.-  
Spock guardò il capitano prendere un respiro profondo, i suoi occhi vagarono verso il pavimento piastrellato, cercando forse una risposta dove non c'era.  
-Lei non sa quello che vuole, capitano. Anche adesso percepisco grande confusione, in lei. In tutta franchezza io credo che non sarà in grado di portare avanti questa missione, nelle sue attuali condizioni.-  
-Che c'entra questo?.- replicò Jim, infastidito.  
-Se crede che dimenticare la farà sentire meglio, farà sì che lei ritorni ad essere com'era prima di quella fusione mentale... -  
-Spock, perché mi ha mentito?- lo interruppe l'altro.  
La voce del primo ufficiale morì nel silenzio della stanza. Rimase a fissare l'umano, senza sapere cosa dire.  
-A quale menzogna si sta riferendo?-  
Jim sorrise e si alzò, chinandosi verso il volto del vulcaniano -Che arma possiede?-  
Spock non si scompose, comprese subito a cosa si stava riferendo Jim. Aveva dato lui l'ordine di registrare le comunicazioni con i nemici, e c'era da aspettarsi che il capitano le avrebbe ascoltate prima di mettersi al loro inseguimento.  
Ora non poteva mentire, non _voleva_ mentire; al contempo, però, sapeva che nessuno avrebbe dovuto ricordare... men che meno il capitano.  
Se gli avesse rivelato quello che avevano incontrato solo tre settimane prima, non poteva sapere come questi avrebbe reagito.  
Una parte di sé si diceva che probabilmente Jim avrebbe fatto di tutto per tornare indietro, forse avrebbe provato rimorso per la sua scelta di ritornare sull'Enterprise. Ma non voleva ascoltare quel pensiero e prendere in considerazione quell'ipotesi: perché Jim aveva rischiato molto per diventare il capitano della loro nave, e sapeva che non avrebbe abbandonato il suo ruolo.  
-La mia natura mi impone di doverle dire la verità, così come anche il mio dovere. Ma voglio premettere che se rivelassi il perché l'arma di cui ha sentito parlare è in mio possesso e come l'ho ricevuta, temo che la situazione potrebbe peggiorare molto più di quanto non sia già grave.  
La gente che me l'ha data ha voluto che tutto l'equipaggio, compreso lei, li dimenticaste. Sono un popolo molto potente, che potrebbero fare gola a molti altri nell'universo e con una forza come la loro... la catastrofe sarebbe imminente. Lei aveva l'opportunità di scegliere se restare con loro o meno, ma ha scelto di onorare il suo posto e continuare a fare il suo dovere.- Spock frenò la sua arringa, guardando attentamente gli occhi chiari di Jim a pochi centimetri dal suo volto.  
Questi, a sua volta, parve meditare sulle parole del suo vice, traballando tra l'umana curiosità e il pericolo di cui era stato messo in guardia.  
E Spock non mentiva, gli aveva detto tutta la verità.  
-Può parlarmi dell'arma, almeno?-  
Per un attimo un'espressione sorpresa sfilò sul volto pallido del vulcaniano, non si era aspettato che Jim demordesse così facilmente.  
-Sì, posso.- confessò, estraendo dalla tasca una scatola cubica di bioplastica, all'interno della quale conservava l'arma in questione -La chiamavano _Cohlna_ , è una droga. Ora è nel suo stato puro, mi è stato detto che solo una forte resistenza mentale può impedire l'assuefazione o la pazzia.- spiegò brevemente.  
-Questo può aiutarci contro i Ma'Toi?-  
Spock inspirò, riflettendo in silenzio, poi disse -Se volevano quest'arma molto probabilmente ne sono spaventati. Mi è stato detto che con questo avrei potuto avere la conoscenza assoluta, forse riuscirei a trovare un modo per eliminarli.-  
Jim rise e il suo respiro s'infranse contro i capelli di Spock che, al tocco, avvertì un brivido al centro della schiena. Da quella distanza l'odore pungente della pelle dell'altro era più vivido che mai.  
-Se non la conoscessi penserei che lei abbia tenuto quest'arma con sé senza dire nulla perché... sta covando un piano segreto per impadronirsi dell'universo.-  
Il vulcaniano inclinò il capo da un lato, da quella angolazione i due riuscirono a guardarsi meglio, per un attimo il silenzio calò tra loro.  
-Mi è stata data perché non nutro alcuna 'smania di potere', come la definite voi umani.-  
Lo sguardo di Jim si addolcì di nuovo, le sue labbra mantennero un sorriso compassionevole e malinconico -Lo so, Spock. Tra tutti quanti lei è l'unico che non agirebbe per un proprio tornaconto personale.-  
Un'altra cascata di brividi graffiò la schiena del vulcaniano.  
-Perché non ha già usato quell'arma?- la voce dell'umano era ormai una scia di suoni a malapena sussurrati.  
-Le mie ricerche non erano complete.-  
Jim scosse il capo -Perché, oltre alle sue ricerche, non ha usato quell'arma?-  
Le labbra di Spock tremarono leggermente, il vulcaniano se ne accorse e s'impose di sedare quelle sensazioni umane, gli impulsi che arrivavano dalla vicinanza di Jim.  
-Perché lei è il mio capitano, e non ne era a conoscenza.- rivelò sincero.  
L'umano annuì, senza staccare il contatto visivo, i loro occhi continuavano ad essere intrappolati in una rete senza via d'uscita, parlavano tra loro come le loro menti e i loro corpi non sapevano fare. Conversavano in quel linguaggio muto che loro stessi non conoscevano e riuscivano a decifrare, così come avevano sempre fatto dal loro primo incontro.  
Il respiro di Jim andava ad infrangersi contro il volto di Spock, la distanza tra loro era ormai esigua, tanto che il capitano poté notare delle impercettibili, quasi invisibili ad occhio umano, lentiggini proprio sulle guance pallide di Spock; il loro colore era scuro, ben diverso dalle macchie rossicce sui corpi umani.  
-Io non voglio che lei sia come l'ambasciatore.-  
Il vulcaniano non parlò, restò a fissarlo con la sua espressione neutra e decisa, ma i suoi occhi trasmettevano confusione.  
-Io voglio... - Jim tentennò, si perse nello sguardo buio dell'altro -... voglio che lei resti così com'è.-  
I loro sguardi restarono intrecciati a lungo così come i respiri che si scontravano tra loro, andando a costruire una bolla di calore tra i loro corpi.  
La tensione pizzicava l'aria, la mente di Spock riuscì a percepire l'afflusso di emozioni che arrivava direttamente da Jim, non riusciva a distinguerle nettamente, ma indubbiamente riusciva a riconoscere la frustrazione, l'angoscia e... il _bisogno_.  
All'improvviso il vulcaniano ricordò le parole di Johna, rivisse nella memoria il momento in cui Jim si era concesso alla cohlna e aveva desiderato diventare parte di qualcosa di più grande. Si rese conto di aver già percepito quel senso di bisogno, da  parte del suo capitano.  
Era come se fosse alla costante ricerca di qualcosa che potesse soddisfare quella sua necessità, qualcosa che lo riempisse e mitigasse la sua solitudine.  
E ora nei suoi occhi leggeva che Jim aveva visto in lui quel _qualcosa_.  
Il capitano si abbassò ancora di più, erano distanti solo 3.3 centimetri, constatò il  Spock.  
Dentro di sé lottava per mantenere i suoi scudi, ma c'era qualcosa che tentava di liberarsi dal suo controllo, scalpitava per poter essere liberato.  
Ma lui non poteva lasciarsi andare, non era logico, non era da lui.  
Era un vulcaniano, si ricordò, e non un umano. Aveva scelto di vivere da vulcaniano, anche se non era rimasto all'Accademia delle Scienze, anche se tutti avevano sempre ricordatogli la sua metà umana, il suo _svantaggio_.  
Lui era vulcaniano, quella era la sua natura. L'unica che conoscesse, l'unica che _volesse_ , e questo nessuno avrebbe potuto metterlo in dubbio.  
Abbandonò il contatto visivo con il capitano e spostò la sedia all'indietro, la frizione contro il pavimento produsse un rumore stridulo.  
E fu allora che Kirk capì che, qualunque cosa fosse passata nel suo cervello, qualunque aspettativa avesse, era appena stata rifiutata lasciando solo un'amara delusione dentro di sé.

  


  


. . . 

  


  


Il gruppo sbarcato per la missione sedeva al tavolo della cucina (lo stesso che solo poche ore prima aveva visto Kirk e Spock tendere ad un punto di non ritorno e poi ritrarsi, prima dell'inevitabile).  
Kirk sondava la sua squadra con serietà, ma dentro di lui si agitava un vento impetuoso di confusione, sentimenti che si intersecavano tra loro creando una matassa impossibile da districare.  
Ma quello che ora aveva importanza, continuava a ripetersi, era il loro obiettivo; il perché si fossero spinti tanto lontani dai confini della loro galassia.  
-Signori... - cominciò, schiarendosi la voce -sono cosciente del fatto che questa missione non sarà per niente facile. Vi ho scelti perché siete i miei migliori ufficiali, perché ho fiducia in tutti voi.- i suoi occhi s'incastrarono, per un attimo, in quelli di Spock che l'osservava con la sua solita compostezza. Poi distolse lo sguardo e lo indirizzò sul padd che giaceva sul ripiano di legno del tavolo.  
La falsa Uhura che gli sedeva accanto avvicinò una mano alle sue e l'accarezzò dolcemente; lui sentì il disgusto pervaderlo fino all'anima al pensiero di ciò che aveva fatto.  
Permettere che quell'essere mostruoso prendesse il possesso della sua tenente era stata una mossa per niente intelligente.  
Il gesto della donna non passò inosservato, Sulu e Chekov la fissarono confusi ma non aprirono bocca.  
Jim sapeva di dover loro la verità, non poteva in alcun modo permettere che le menzogne compromettessero l'intera operazione.  
-Lei è... \- la indicò, ma si accorse di non sapere come chiamarla. Il nome Uhura era un affronto per quell'essere che non aveva nulla (se non il corpo) della loro collega e amica.  
Lei sembrò percepire il flusso dei suoi pensieri -Lena.- mormorò lentamente, il suo tono di voce triste. Come se fosse cosciente del fatto che Kirk non l'aveva ancora accettata, e che forse non l'avrebbe mai fatto.  
-Lena- ripeté Jim, non sapendo da dove provenisse quel nome. Ma non gl'importava. Un vecchio detto terrestre recitava “ _conosci i tuoi nemici_ ”, ma lui non aveva alcuna intenzione di conoscere quel mostro.  
-Non è Uhura, non più ormai. L'essere che è dentro il corpo della donna che conosciamo è la causa per cui non ero in plancia durante l'attacco dei Ma'Toi. E' lo stesso essere che ha aggredito Spock sul pianeta Ka'yo e che l'ha quasi ucciso.-  
Chekov represse un sussulto e Sulu fece scorrere lo sguardo dal capitano a Lena; confuso, interdetto.  
Spiegare quella storia a Bones e Spock era stato facile, in qualche modo sapeva che per quanto contrari fossero stati alle sue decisioni, non l'avrebbero tradito (anche se forse dopo tutta quella storia Spock non avrebbe esitato a fare rapporto al comando di flotta). Ma spiegare quella stessa storia a Chekov e Sulu... non sapeva se questo avrebbe compromesso il suo ruolo.  
Forse stava per perdere il rispetto del suo equipaggio, perdere quello a cui aveva ambito e a cui era arrivato dopo una vita di sofferenze e inconcludenti lotte.  
-Lena faceva parte di quelli che sono i nemici che dobbiamo fermare e distruggere. Attraverso le sue informazioni genetiche siamo riusciti a localizzare il resto dei suoi simili, possiamo monitorarli.-  
-Capitano... se è una di loro perché è con noi?- lo interrogò Sulu. Il timoniere dell'Enterprise parlava con cautela, come se stesse ancora tentando di elaborare l'informazione appena ricevuta.  
Jim non lo biasimò, se le parti fossero state inverse e lui si fosse trovato al posto del tenente molto probabilmente avrebbe reagito con furia, veemenza, senza voler sentire ragioni.  
Molto probabilmente i suoi sottoposti dovevano possedere quella ragionevolezza e compostezza che non facevano parte di lui; e per questo, egli era immensamente grato.  
-Perché ho accettato la sua offerta. Mi ha assicurato che avrebbe protetto la nave e ci avrebbe condotti dai suoi compagni. Era l'unico modo che avevo per proteggere tutti e per... _perché_ potessimo arrivare fin qui.-  
Chekov abbassò il capo e si guardò le mani, non aveva detto nulla fino a quel momento così come Spock e McCoy che erano rimasti in silenzio.  
Jim lanciò un'occhiata al medico e questi sospirò pesantemente e scosse il capo, nei suoi occhi c'era disapprovazione per quella situazione difficile in cui lo stesso capitano li aveva cacciati. Ma allo stesso tempo sapeva (e tutti gli altri sarebbero giunti alla stessa conclusione) che quella scelta così tanto disprezzata, era l'unica possibile.  
Jim aveva agito nel bene di tutti loro, tentando di salvare l'Enterprise da una distruzione certa e salvando un pianeta ignaro della _morte_ che avanzava con la sua scintillante falce a mezza luna e un ghigno sadico sul volto.  
-Perché è nel corpo di Uhura? Pensavamo che impossessandosi di esseri mortali li facessero impazzire e li disgregassero.- continuò Sulu, interrogando, ora, la stessa Lena.  
Lei sorrise, alzandosi in piedi, -Sì, è così per la maggior parte degli esseri di cui ci impossessiamo. Lo facciamo perché stiamo cercando un organismo capace di ospitarci, così da poterci stabilire in un posto sicuro.- lei scosse il capo, negli occhi scuri non c'era gioia alcuna -Siamo nati per un errore umano. Siamo stati creati e nello stesso istante in cui siamo venuti alla luce siamo stati minacciati di morte. I vostri scienziati hanno cercato di ucciderci senza neppure darci una possibilità, ma non sapevano di aver creato esseri senzienti eintelligenti.-  
Il silenzio era calato su tutti loro, lo stesso respiro dei presenti era trattenuto per permettere alla donna di esporre quello che forse avrebbe risposto a molte delle loro domande.  
-Abbiamo pensieri, idee, _logica e sentimenti_. Abbiamo tutto quello che un'anima umana o un cervello vulcaniano possiede. Ma non siamo dotati di un corpo materiale, siamo essenze. Siamo luci, energie, come le anime umane. Ma siamo vivi  e come esseri viventi avremmo dovuto avere dei diritti, ma come cavie di laboratorio i vostri scienziati ci hanno utilizzati per giocare ad uno stupido tentativo di creare la vita. Ci sono riusciti, hanno generato noi. Ma poi hanno cercato di eliminarci, è per questo che siamo fuggiti e abbiamo cercato di rintanarci sulla nave Spartacus. Non sapevamo che effetti avrebbe avuto la nostra presenza, nei corpi umani.- Lena prese fiato, poi si allontanò dal tavolò e camminò in circolo, dietro le loro schiene -Quando è avvenuto il primo contatto con voi, abbiamo capito che non c'era nulla da fare, non potevamo tenere un corpo umano senza che questo impazzisse e si disintegrasse sotto il calore della nostra energia.-  
Chekov impallidì, immaginando la fine che avrebbe fatto il corpo di Uhura.  
-Da allora abbiamo vagato verso nuovi pianeti, cercando di possedere individui per poterci insediare in un posto e vivere tranquillamente. Vivere quella vita di cui siamo stati dotati e che nessuno ha pensato di tutelare.-  
McCoy scosse il capo, sbuffando sonoramente -Non vi siete fatti scrupoli ad uccidere quante più persone potevate. Persino con Spock, eri tu che l'hai attaccato... non mi pare ti sia pentita di quello che hai fatto.-  
Lena guardò il dottore con una rabbia che ora induriva i suoi lineamenti -Ho dovuto farlo. Sapevo dell'attività mentale dei vulcaniani. Dovevo inviare un messaggio alla flotta stellare, dovevo dire a tutti voi di lasciarci stare, perché inseguendoci avreste firmato la vostra condanna a morte. Noi non ci saremmo fermati, avremmo continuato a cercare... ma se voi ci foste venuti dietro allora avremmo dovuto distruggervi. Non sapevo che _vulcano_ fosse mezzo umano, non sapevo delle sue debolezze.-  
McCoy aggruttò le sopracciglia -Debolezze?-  
Spock restò immobile a guardare la donna che sostava dietro il capitano, le mani poggiate sulle sue spalle come se fosse naturale che stessero lì, a stringere la maglia gialla della divisa.  
Lena sorrise e ricambiò lo sguardo di Spock -Debolezze che sa mascherare bene. Ma che prima o poi verranno a galla.- rispose lei, poi continuò con la sua spiegazione -Abbiamo tenuto d'occhio l'attività della federazione, eravamo presenti al congresso con i capi delle navi spaziali.  Abbiamo, così, capitoche la vostra flotta stellare sta tentando di tenerci segreti quanto più possibile. Non vogliono che si sappia della nostra presenza, forse perché ammettere di aver dato vita a qualcosa di così potente... genererebbe più caos di quanto non ce ne sia già.-  
-Perché non avete tentato di parlare in questo modo anche a chi vi ha creato?- domandò Leonard, incrociando le braccia al petto.  
-Perché non ci ascoltano. Vogliono solo distruggere un errore, mettere fine a qualcosa che è andato storto e che può minacciare la stabilità dei rapporti interplanetari. E perché... perché li spaventa sapere che qualcosa come noi esiste ed è _là fuori_.-  
Spock inclinò il capo di lato -La vostra onnipotenza viene negata dalla costante ricerca di armi potenzialmente nocive per la vostra specie.- affermò.  
Jim si girò a guardarlo, così come gli altri. Il vulcaniano, invece, fissava quella che una volta era stata la sua ragazza, ma nei suoi occhi non c'era traccia alcuna di emozione, come se fosse al cospetto di un muro.  
-Non ho detto che siamo onnipotenti, ma che possiamo fare molto più di quanto possano le vostre misere armi. Ma in ogni caso per rispondere alla domanda del ben cinesino, sì, la maggior parte degli organismi viventi impazzisce, poi si disgrega. La donna di cui ho preso possesso, però, è molto più forte di quanto pensassi... ho studiato la vostra nave per molto tempo, sin dalla prima volta che ho incontrato Kirk e Spock. So quanto Nyota Uhura sia forte, quanto potente sia il suo spirito e il suo corpo... per questo ho deciso di farmi avanti, sapevo che avrei trovato un appiglio sicuro.-  
Chekov rialzò il capo, ora dal suo volto traspariva il gelo delle sue emozioni -Per quanto tempo starà dentro tenente Uhura?-  
Lena strinse la presa sulle spalle di Kirk, cercando un'ancora a cui aggrapparsi disperatamente -Io non lascerò il fianco del mio capitano.- rispose senza giri di parole.  
E Jim capì, da quell'unica frase, che prima o dopo avrebbe dovuto prendere una decisione che non gli sarebbe piaciuta: la stessa che aveva preso quando avevano disintegrato l'equipaggio della Spartacus, la stessa che avrebbe messo di nuovo in crisi la sua umanità.  
  


. . . 

  


Leonard osservò i monitor che Chekov stava installando nella loro “base operativa”, sospirò mentre arrotolava ( _per l'ennesima volta_ ) la manica della camicia che non voleva saperne di restare al suo posto. Avevano cambiato il loro abbigliamento sostituendolo con uno più adatto a quello del periodo vigente sul pianeta.  
-Anche questo schermo è pronto.- dichiarò il russo, allontanandosi dalla scrivania.  
Avevano spostato i tavoli trovati nell'appartamento, riunendoli in quello che doveva essere un salotto, gli schermi erano disposti tutti intorno.  
Nella stanza comparvero Sulu, che litigava con una felpa grigia e Lena, i tacchi della donna risuonarono nell'aria annunciando il loro arrivo.  
-Uh, Sulu lei... -  
-La prego dottore, non commenti.- sospirò il tenente, guardando accigliato il suo abbigliamento -Non capisco perché il capitano ci abbia dato tutti indumenti diversi. E perché lei sia così... elegante.- indicò il dottore.  
Questi, di rimando, ghignò compiaciuto -Sono un dottore, dovrò pur mantenere una certa  rispettabilità.-  
Il più giovane lo guardò scettico -Lei non uscirà nemmeno di qui, dottor McCoy.-  
-Non c'entra, giovane Sulu, non c'entra.- disse con leggerezza, sperando di poter sollevare gli animi dei suoi compagni.  
- _Non vai ad affrontare un esercito di Klingon se già ti trascini dietro l'urna funeraria.-_ pensò.  
Lena, che fino a quel momento era rimasta in disparte, avanzò verso il gruppetto e fissò gli schermi -A me non fate nessun complimento? Sono piuttosto sicura che il corpo della vostra amica sia piacevole, avvolto da questi abiti.- sorrise maliziosa, facendo scorrere lo sguardo sui tre.  
Sulu voltò il capo, disgustato.  
Leonard non ignorò il gesto, si chiese se dopo quella missione non ci sarebbero state ben più gravi ripercussioni per Jim. Non aveva agito bene, indubbiamente, soprattutto accettando (anche se con difficoltà) l'aiuto di un potenziale nemico, sicuramente nei rapporti di tutti loro non si sarebbe taciuto l'argomento e forse la flotta stellare non avrebbe _chiuso un occhio_.  Non questa volta.  
-Starebbe benissimo, se quel corpo le appartenesse.- rispose McCoy, indirizzandole un'occhiata truce -Ma per quanto piacevole sia un corpo, se quello che c'è dentro è disgustoso... -  
Non finì la frase, venne interrotto dalla comparsa di Spock e Jim.  
-Uh, questo momento bisogna immortalarlo.- mormorò a denti stretti, osservando Spock.  
Il vulcaniano camminò impassibile, muovendosi con grazia dentro gli abiti eleganti.  
-Bene, siamo tutti pronti!- li richiamò Jim, avvicinandosi al localizzatore.  
-Chekov, faccia partire gli schermi. Metteremo in moto il localizzatore e individueremo i nostri nemici, poi ci divideremo per rintracciarli.- spiegò, mentre gli occhi di tutti erano puntati su di lui.  
Il giovane russo avviò tutti i monitor che con un 'bip' s'illuminarono, mostrando una pianta tridimensionale della città.  
Poi fu la volta del localizzatore che impiegò alcuni secondi per rintracciare informazioni genetiche simili a quelle estratte dalla lettura del DNA di Lena.  
-Non mi spiego come sia possibile che quel _coso_ individui i nostri nemici estraendo le informazioni dal corpo di Uhura.- chiese il dottore, mentre puntini luminosi comparivano sui diversi schermi.  
-Facile, dal momento che sono in possesso di questo involucro, le sue informazioni sono cambiate e hanno assunto  le caratteristiche genetiche della mia composizione originaria.- spiegò Lena, lanciando un'occhiata soddisfatta a Jim.  
Spock osservò lo scambio di sguardi tra i due, ma rimase al suo posto senza parlare.  
-Ma lei dovrebbe essere pura energia, o sbaglio?-  
Lena annuì e mantenne il suo sardonico sorriso -Certo dottore, ma sono comunque stata creata dalla sintesi di cellule appartenenti ad esseri viventi.Non sono in possesso di un corpo umano e la mia forma originale è puramente fatta di energia, ma in me scorre un codice genetico. Quando entriamo in un corpo questo codice, semplicemente, si mischia a quello già presente, è per questo che molti di voi scomparite se prendiamo il vostro possesso. I corpi umani ci rigettano.-  
-Interessante... \- mormorò Spock, che fino a quel momento si era limitato ad ascoltare.  
-Già... _interessante_.- si lamentò il dottore.  
-Tieni gli occhi lontani da me, vulcano. Te l'ho già detto una volta che non sei tu ad interessarmi.- rispose lei, voltandosi di nuovo verso il capitano.  
-Se avete finito con le spiegazioni scientifiche, abbiamo una missione da portare a termine.- sospirò Jim, mantenendo il controllo nonostante l'intera situazione fosse esasperante. Si  girò verso i monitor e fece scorrere lo sguardo su tutte le entità rilevate.  
-Non sarà facile come pensavamo... - mormorò, poggiandosi alla scrivania -... sono in troppi. Spock, mi faccia un rapporto dei dati del rilevatore.-  
Il vulcaniano si avvicinò a lui guardando i dati registrati -Le entità rilevate sono in tutto ventimilacinquecento, la loro dispersione nella sola città di San Francisco non segue alcuno schema preciso.- lesse lentamente, continuando ad analizzare i dati.  
-Ventimi... _state scherzando_?- irruppe McCoy, allargando le braccia.  
-No. Non sta scherzando, dottore. Siamo in molti, ma questi  non sono neppure la metà del nostro numero totale.- chiarì la ragazza, avvicinandosi a Jim.  
Lui continuò a tenere gli occhi puntati sugli schermi -Spock individui se si sono verificati incidenti anomali in queste ultime ore.-  
-Sia più chiaro, capitano.-  
-Persone che impazziscono, scompaiono, aggressioni insensate.- gesticolò il superiore.  
Lena fece scorrere le mani sulla schiena di Jim, fino a raggiungere il suo volto -Non smetterei mai di toccarti... - mormorò come incantata, gli occhi che si perdevano nell'azzurro limpido di quelli di lui.  
-Non è il momento, Lena. Perché non mi hai avvisato di quanti eravate?-  
Lei sospirò, roteando gli occhi al cielo -Ti ho detto che ti avrei portato da loro e l'ho fatto. I miei simili sono dispersi su tutto il pianeta, ora. Ma vi ho condotti in questa città perché io _so_ che qui troverete coloro di cui avete bisogno. I quattro di cui dovrete occuparvi, presi loro, tutti gli altri non sapranno cosa fare.-  
-Cosa intendi dire? Sono i vostri capi?-  
Lei piegò il capo di lato -Mh, se vuoi metterla così... sono più che altro il cuore pulsante di quello che siamo. I primi ad essere stati creati, sono più forti di tutti noi e la loro forza ci ricarica. Si sono ribellati per tutti noi, sono l'esperimento nella sua forma completa. Noi eravamo ancora incompleti, quando siamo scappati, siamo in molti ma dipendiamo da pochi. Da _loro_.  Che, in questo momento, sono a San Francisco.-  
Jim annuì, poi si voltò ad osservare McCoy, Sulu e Chekov. I tre ascoltavano attentamente ma sulle loro facce non c'era solo ansia. La paura era dipinta su quei volti, e Jim si sentiva responsabile...  
-Non si sono verificati incidenti anomali nelle ultime ore.\- chiarì Spock, ignorando la mano di Lena sul petto del capitano. Le dita giocherellavano con i bottoni della camicia azzurra e lei lo guardava come incantata.  
Quello sguardo gli ricordò lo stesso che Nyota aveva mostrato più volte nei suoi riguardi, si chiese se la tenente fosse ancora dentro quel corpo e se fosse cosciente. Erano molte le domande riguardo quegli esseri e le loro azioni. Era affascinato dalla loro composizione fisica, chimica e dalla loro capacità di prendere pieno possesso di un corpo. Moralmente parlando, se fosse stato umano non sarebbe stato _giusto_ essere affascinato da qualcosa di così temibile, dopo che aveva strappato via l'essenza della sua compagna. Eppure lui non era umano, non era un terrestre e tutto quello che sentiva era un 'illimitata curiosità di natura scientifica.  
Questo lo riportava alle continue dichiarazioni che, più di una volta, aveva fatto a Nyota prima dell'inizio della loro relazione. Le aveva detto di come illogico fosse, per loro, stare insieme. Possedevano nature troppo diverse tra loro, impossibili da incastrare l'una nell'altra. Erano tasselli di due puzzle diversi.  
La ragazza, però, si era sempre opposta a tutte le sue considerazioni logiche, aveva affermato che nell'amore non c'era niente di logico e che per quanto irrazionale fosse, se due persone si amavano l'unica azione logica fosse, per loro, stare insieme.  
Lei lo amava, era indubbio, e non gli aveva mai chiesto nulla in cambio. Però ora che lei non era lì con loro, e lui non provava alcuna emozione spiacevole (se non una vaga preoccupazione per il nemico che albergava all'interno di quel corpo umano), non sapeva più quanto giusto fosse continuare ad essere il compagno di Uhura.  
Jim notò che Spock stava fissando il contatto tra lui e Lena, così si scostò allontanandosi da lei e avanzando verso il centro della stanza, nel mezzo di quel bizzarro cerchio di persone che attendevano i suoi ordini.  
-Se gli umani che popolano questa Terra hanno le nostre stesse caratteristiche fisiche e psichiche, non riusciranno a reggere il peso dei Ma'Toi al loro interno. Non è così?- chiese, voltandosi di nuovo verso Lena.  
-I miei compagni proveranno a prendere possesso di chiunque viva su questo pianeta, se non ce ne sarà alcuno adatto ad ospitarci sarà la fine per tutti gli esseri viventi.-  
Spock raccolse le mani dietro la schiena -Dobbiamo dedurre, quindi, che quando attaccate un pianeta non avete uno schema ben preciso, piuttosto migrate da un corpo all'altro cercando quello giusto per voi?-  
-Tu non conosci la disperazione, vulcano, non sai cosa significhi lottare fino allo stremo delle forze per raggiungere un obiettivo. Siamo disperati, vogliamo solamente trovare un corpo per poterci stabilire in un luogo sicuro.-  
-Le vostre azioni non hanno alcun senso. Potete viaggiare ad una velocità superiore alla curvatura, possedete capacità ben al di sopra di quelle comuni a tutti gli esseri viventi che abbiamo incontrato sino ad ora, ed in cui voi vi siete imbattuti. Potreste insediarvi in un pianeta inabitato e vivere in _tranquillità_ così come dite di voler fare, inoltre la vostra forma originaria non richiede necessità di un particolare tipo di habitat. Non vedo, quindi, alcuna logica nelle vostre azioni, se non quella di distruggere senza alcuna utilità.-  
Lena sorrise abbattuta, scosse il capo e sbuffò dal naso -Lei cosa sente quando tocca qualcuno?- chiese, la voce poco più che un sussurro.  
-La sua domanda non è pertinente alla situazione che stavo elencando.-  
Jim osservò incuriosito i due, chiedendosi se Spock avrebbe risposto alla domanda.  
-Lei è un telepate, quando tocca qualcuno... che _cosa sente_?-  
Spock s'irrigidì, ma non smise di guardare quel volto tanto familiare (quanto estraneo, al momento) per un solo attimo -Percepisco le sensazioni dell'essere con il quale vengo a contatto.-  
Lei annuì, poi camminò verso Jim e lo toccò di nuovo, intrecciò le dita alle sue. Spock rimase neutro, osservò le loro dita scorrere le une sulle altre, ma non disse nulla.  
C'era qualcosa dentro di lui, un ringhio basso e primitivo che ronzava dentro la sua mente. Era lontano, lo percepiva appena; eppure era presente.  
-Io se tocco Jim non percepisco le sue sensazioni, per farlo dovrei entrargli dentro. Però percepisco i _miei_ desideri, so cosa provo quando lo tocco, sento il piacere crescere quando la sua pelle sfiora la mia, il calore che arriva dal suo corpo. Percepisco il suo profumo e posso... - guardò negli occhi azzurri del capitano -... perdermi nel colore più puro dell'intero universo.-  
I presenti rimasero tutti fermi, osservando lo sguardo devoto di Lena attraversare il volto del capitano, il desiderio di lei era quasi visibile.  
Spock continuò a guardare le loro mani formare una rete di dita, pelle su pelle: il ringhio dentro la sua mente crebbe d'intensità, come se si stesse avvicinando. Come se stesse diventando sempre più forte.  
Ma non c'era logica in quello, non c'era alcuna razionalità per quel suono tanto primitivo dentro di lui. Doveva reprimerlo, e s'impose di mantenere lucida la sua mente.  
-Ecco perché vogliamo un corpo. Nella nostra forma originaria siamo energia, calore. Non conosciamo sensazioni, non percepiamo il contatto. Non c'è piacere. Siamo essenze potenti come nient'altro in quest'universo, ma siamo incompleti. Ecco perché siamo disperati, e spietati. Lei non sa cosa voglio dire, perché lei _non_ _prova niente_.-  
Jim trattenne il respiro, McCoy gemette di disappunto. Tutti, in quella stanza, ricordarono quella stessa frase detta quasi un anno prima dallo stesso capitano, nel bel mezzo della plancia. E la reazione di Spock era ancora una visione traumatizzante, nei loro ricordi.  
Spock non si mosse, sapeva a cosa stava ambendo Lena.  L'essenza di quell'essere era già stata dentro di lui, aveva già scansionato tutti i suoi ricordi. Ed ora voleva solo divertirsi, ripetere cose già dette, instigare la stessa reazione emotiva che l'aveva portato ad aggredire il capitano.  
-Lei non prova piacere, né rabbia, né dolore. Il suo corpo vuoto sarebbe un contenitore perfetto, perché lei dentro... è già morto. \- continuò Lena, ora sul suo volto c'era l'ombra di un sorriso sadico, cattivo.  
-Basta!- urlò Jim.  
Spock rimase impassibile, guardò il capitano e vide, nei suoi occhi, la traccia di un dolore nascosto.  
-Basta... - la voce di Jim era bassa, ora -... non m'interessa il perché delle vostre azioni. Voglio solo impedire che questo pianeta venga distrutto.-  
McCoy, che fino a quel momento era rimasto in silenzio si schiarì la voce -Capitano, posso parlarle un attimo in privato?-  
L'altro annuì e i due si diressero in una delle camere del piccolo appartamento. 

  


-Cosa diavolo sta facendo?- sibilò il dottore, una volta che furono soli.  
Jim sospirò e poggiò la schiena alla parete, incrociando le braccia al petto -Bones, so quello che sta per... -  
-No, non lo sa! Non riesce a vedere che quella cosa sta tentando di far andare Spock su tutte le furie? Perché?-  
-Non lo so. Ma Spock non avrà alcuna reazione emotiva, sa che è solo un trucco.-  
McCoy rise, scettico -Trucco o no, non ho dimenticato che l'ultima volta che Spock ha avuto una reazione emotiva, stava per ucciderla. Dio, i segni intorno al suo collo sono spariti dopo _un mese_.-  
Jim ricordò la sensazione delle dita del vulcaniano premute contro la sua carotide, non poté impedire ai brividi di terrore di colargli sulla pelle.  
-Dobbiamo fermare questi esseri, prima che sia troppo tardi.- si giustificò, sapeva dove il dottore sarebbe andato a parare.  
-Non le sembra strano tutto l'aiuto che la bella Lena ci sta dando? Non sono un sensitivo, ma non credo ci voglia molto per capire che è una trappola.-  
Jim scosse il capo -Non capisce, lei _sa_ dove andare. Trappola o meno dobbiamo seguirla, e il fatto che siamo prevenuti ci terrà lontano dai guai.-  
Il dottore si  lasciò cadere seduto sul letto -Guai. Quando mai stiamo lontani dai guai? Non mi piace quell'essere, è uno dei nemici, si è impossessato di Uhura. E Dio solo sa che fine ha fatto quella donna.-  
Jim chiuse gli occhi ed inspirò profondamente. Se lo era già chiesto troppe volte, nell'arco di pochi giorni.  
-Jim io so che la nostra missione ha la priorità su tutto. So che sta agendo per un bene maggiore, e che molto probabilmente se potesse servire a fermare i nostri nemici lei rischierebbe la vita, senza pensarci due volte. Ma, rifletta, vale la pena rischiare la vita per _nulla_?-  
-Nulla?- chiese Jim, confuso -Che intende dire?-  
-Se quella cosa ci port erà dritti in una trappola, a cosa sarebbe valso rischiare la vita se non li avremmo fermati? Morire per una grande causa può anche andare bene, ma morire senza risolvere niente... Jim non... - il dottore frenò la sua arringa e si passò una mano sul volto.  
-Bones.- lo richiamò Jim e gli si avvicinò poggiando una mano sulla sua spalla -Mi conosce da tanti anni, mi conosce più di quanto io conosca me stesso. Sa che non farei _nulla_ se non fossi certo che possa servire a fermare i massacri che questi esseri stanno facendo. Starò attento, staremo attenti. Non metterò in pericolo le vostre vite.-  
Il dottore sorrise, tristemente -Lo _sai_ che non mi preoccupo per le nostre vite. Mi preoccupo per la _tua_.-  
La formalità tra colleghi era sparita, il rispetto per il capitano era stata soppiantata dalla calda voce di un amico. In quel momento Bones aveva smesso di essere il suo ufficiale medico, come accadeva nelle notti in cui si trovavano a bere e ricordare i vecchi tempi.  
Ora non c'era un membro del suo equipaggio a chiedergli di stare attento, Leonard McCoy era scomparso... c'era solo Bones, che aveva paura di perdere il suo migliore amico. Suo _fratello_.  
Jim si abbassò sulle ginocchia per guardarlo direttamente negli occhi, come era accaduto in passato, tante volte.  Quando Jim veniva schiacciato sotto il peso degli eventi, mangiato dai ricordi di un'infanzia infelice e pesante, e Bones stava a guardarlo con dolcezza e un sentimento che nessuno dei due aveva mai saputo riconoscere prima. Amici, fratelli, ufficiale medico e capitano. Erano tante cose, e quello sguardo ne era testimone.  
-Non rischierò la mia vita. _Te lo prometto_.- 

  


  


. . . 

  


  


Sulu camminò con disinvoltura verso il parco. L'oasi verde si estendeva per alcuni chilometri, arricchita da grandi alberi le cui fronde ondeggiavano cullate dal vento, e da alcune panchine costruite in cemento.  
Osservò le persone muoversi nell'intera zona, i bambini giocavano accompagnati da gridolini e schiamazzi. Si guardò attentamente intorno e notò che poco lontano altre persone facevano jogging, correndo su una pista di cemento.  
-Sulu, mi senti?- il forte accento di Chekov si propagò nel suo orecchio sinistro, dove c'era il comunicatore, il giovane sorrise.  
-Ti sento.- mormorò, la voce ridotta a poco più di un sussurro.  
Stava camminando senza una meta precisa, sapeva che il nemico che stavano cercando era nei pressi del parco, ma doveva aspettare.  
-Sulu- la voce dell'amico fu rimpiazzata da quella del capitano -il nostro obiettivo si trova a 3.9 chilometri a nord-est, proceda in quella direzione.-  
-Sì, signore.-  
Il giovane corresse la sua traettoria, infilò le mani all'interno della tasca sul davanti della felpa e strinse il phaser che teneva nascosto dentro di essa.  
Guardava con circospezione tutti quelli che gli passavano accanto, non capiva come potessero, quelle persone, essere così felici. Lui sapeva quello che tra solo pochi anni sarebbe accaduto a tutti loro.  
La guerra che avrebbe cambiato le sorti dell'intero pianeta; in molti sarebbero morti.  
Una bambina lo urtò mentre correva dall'altra parte del parco.  
-Scusi, signore!- urlò lei, mentre i suoi capelli neri ondeggiavano dietro le sue spalle.  
Forse anche lei sarebbe morta durante la guerra, pensò.  
-Il nostro obiettivo si sta muovendo, aumenti la velocità e proceda nella stessa direzione.- lo redarguì Jim.  
Sulu non rispose, fece semplicemente così come gli era stato richiesto.  
-Sulu... - mormorò il capitano, la voce un po' meno severa.  
-Capitano.-  
-Mi dispiace.- ci fu un sospiro rassegnato.  
Il ragazzo sapeva a cosa si stava riferendo il suo superiore, riusciva a percepire anche il timore nella sua voce solitamente scherzosa e allegra. Ma erano settimane che il capitano era cambiato, settimane dacché Jim aveva perso la sua allegria.  
Tre settimane, da quando Jim aveva perso se stesso sul ponte di comando, senza un reale motivo, e sembrava cadere ogni giorno un po' di più.  
Camminò velocemente, Sulu, mentre il ricordo di un Jim non ancora capitano che si lanciava dalla piattaforma romulana per salvargli la vita, lo colpì in pieno.  
Era così che avevano imparato a conoscersi, era così che era nata la loro amicizia. Doveva molto, troppo al suo capitano. Gli doveva la vita.  
E se Jim Kirk stava _cadendo_ e nessuno era capace di aiutarlo, se stava commettendo degli errori, poteva lui voltargli le spalle ed accusarlo di aver perso il diritto di comandare?  
L'Enterprise stava facendo un buon lavoro, in fondo, e lui si trovava bene sotto il suo capitano. E gli doveva la vita.  
 _Mi dispiace_ , gli aveva detto Jim. Ma a lui dispiaceva di più perché non sapeva come fare per tirarlo su. Non sapeva come riaccendere la fiamma in quell'animo sempre incandescente, esuberante.  
-No, capitano.- ansimò, senza accorgersi di stare correndo -Ne usciremo.- disse.  
Era tutto quello che poteva dire per fargli capire di avere fiducia, _fede_ nell'uomo che non l'aveva lasciato morire, che era caduto insieme a lui e poi l'aveva riportato su, nell'universo, tra le stelle. L'aveva riportato a bordo dell'Enterprise, vivo.  
Sentì Chekov dire qualcosa, poi Jim parlò di nuovo -E' di fronte a lei, pochi metri alla sua destra.-  
Sulu si voltò, ma non vide nulla. I loro nemici si muovevano troppo velocemente, c'era ancora troppa gente.  
Un uomo gli camminò davanti, in tutta fretta. Lo guardò e studiò il suo vestito elegante, la ventiquattrore in pelle stretta in una mano.  
Sembrava un uomo importante. Questi si allontanò velocemente, come se volesse scomparire il prima possibile da quel posto.  
Premette una mano sulla cimice al suo orecchio -Ce l'ho.- disse, prima di seguire, con discrezione, il suo obiettivo.  
-Sulu, che sta facendo?- urlò Jim -Il nostro nemico è dall'altra parte, non si allontani di lì.-  
Il ragazzo notò che l'uomo camminava in modo bizzarro, come se non fosse a proprio agio nei suoi abiti, come se non fosse adatto a _quel corpo.  
_ -Capitano, quegli esseri si muovono velocemente, non è così? Le nostre tecnologie li individuano con un ampio ritardo. Il nostro obiettivo ha già preso possesso della sua preda.- spiegò il tenente.  
L'obiettivo dinanzi a lui si voltò, infagottato nel bell'abito grigio lo squadrò con un'espressione confusa ma vigile.  
Sulu ricambiò lo sguardo e strinse il phaser tra le dita, pronto a sparare; fu come se l'altro avesse preso coscienza del pericolo, perché all'improvviso cominciò a correre lasciando cadere la valigetta. Il tenente si accorse dei movimenti goffi dell'uomo, le gambe tremanti e le braccia allargate ai lati del corpo: non sapeva correre. Era certo, Sulu, di stare inseguendo la giusta preda.  
-Capitano, segua la mia direzione.- disse più forte, cominciando a correre.  
I due s'inoltrarono in un sentiero laterale, il viale era costeggiato da entrambi i lati da alberi alti, che facevano ombra sulla pista in marmo grezzo.  
-Fermati!- urlò Sulu, cacciando il phaser dalla tasca e gettando una rapida occhiata intorno.  
L'uomo deviò verso sinistra, s'infilò tra la fitta rete di alberi che costituivano il bosco. Sulu ricordò che il parco era stato costruito nei pressi di una foresta, prima di penetrare tra la fitta vegetazione per seguire l'altro.  
I movimenti del suo obiettivo erano ancora disarticolati, questo gli conferiva un margine di svantaggio, in quanto non avrebbe potuto correre più velocemente. Ma, pensò il tenente, se il corpo umano l'avesse rigettato, allora l'altro si sarebbe affrettato a lasciarlo, senza perdere tempo prezioso.  
-Sulu, non possiamo seguirti nella foresta.- urlò Chekov dall'altra parte del trasmettitore.  
-Ce l'ho, ce l'ho!- ringhiò il giovane, i piedi che parevano non toccare neanche più il suolo, si muoveva veloce tra gli alberi, era a soli pochi metri dall'obiettivo.  
Allungò il braccio e mirò alla schiena ma quando sparò l'uomo fu veloce a deviare a destra, il laser lo mancò.  
Il tenente lo maledisse, a denti stretti.  
Arrivarono in una piccola radura dove faceva la sua comparsa un piccolo lago, sulle sue sponde c'era ancora molta gente, data l'ora di punta.  
L'uomo continuò a correre, poi lo vide illuminarsi.  
Stava per fluire in un altro corpo, capì Sulu, allora non perse tempo e fece fuoco mirando alle gambe.  
Il laser riuscì a colpirlo ma allo stesso tempo qualcuno, poco lontano, urlò dalla paura. Sulu agì velocemente, non doveva farsi riconoscere e ancor meno poteva permettersi di lasciare incustodito il nemico.  
-Chiamate la polizia.- disse qualcun altro.  
L'uomo cadde ma tentò subito di mettersi in piedi, il giovane fece fuoco altre due volte, alla schiena.  
Impostò il phaser su stordimento, sparò una terza volta e l'altro perse del tutto coscienza, cadendo con la faccia sull'erba umida.  
Lo raggiunse, sentì il mormorìo della folla che si accalcava poco lontano, alcuni erano rimasti a guardare, altri stavano scappando.  
Si alzò il cappuccio della felpa ed estrasse dalla tasca lo strumento che Scotty aveva costruito, eseguendo gli ordini dello scienziato Jovenic. Prese tra le mani il collare in silicone, lo aprì e lo avvicinò, senza perdere tempo, al collo dell'uomo incosciente.  
Lo chiuse ed inserì il codice di sicurezza così da sigillarlo -Capitano, le conviene fare in fretta. Ci sono persone che hanno visto tutto.- ansimò Sulu, tirò a sé il nemico e lo caricò in spalla.  
Gemette dalla fatica ma s'incamminò verso la radura così da allontanarsi da occhi indiscreti.  
-Sulu su tua sinistra a 5.3 metri c'è sentiero nascosto. Prosegui per 1 chilometro, arriverai sul retro di una villa. Saremo lì, ti aspettiamo.- gli indicò Chekov.  
Il tenente sospirò e camminò più velocemente che poté.  
Sirene della polizia si avvicinarono al luogo dov'era avvenuto l'incidente e lui si decise a correre.  
S'infilò nel sentiero tortuoso e quasi del tutto impraticabile. L'uomo pesava sulle sue spalle, per fortuna lo stordimento sarebbe durato per almeno altre due ore.  
Prese un profondo respiro quando, quasi inciampando, si accorse di essere arrivato alla fine del sentiero.  
-Dove siete?- mormorò senza fiato.  
Un rumore di passi attirò la sua attenzione, qualcuno urlava poco lontano. Molto probabilmente la polizia era sulle sue tracce.  
Avanzò verso la villa, poi di fronte ad essa scorse l'auto che Chekov aveva rubato, quella mattina.  
-E' troppo vistosa quest'auto.- si lamentò, arrancando fino ad essa.  
L'amico scese e gli andò incontro, aiutandolo ad adagiare l'uomo ancora incosciente sul sedile posteriore della macchina.  
-Ben fatto, Sulu.-  
Il tenente guardò il capitano e annuì. Gli occhi azzurri di Jim sembrarono volergli dire qualcosa, ma non ci fu bisogno di parlare. Si erano già detti tutto in sole poche frasi, Sulu gli aveva già dichiarato di avere fiducia in lui, di voler restare sotto il suo comando.  
-Ne usciremo.- mormorò Kirk, di rimando.  
Sulu inarcò un sopracciglio -Questo dipende da come deciderà di guidare, signore. Non si offenda, ma credo che le automobili non facciano al caso suo.-  
Jim rise, prima di partire a tutta velocità con una sgommata.  
No, non era _decisamente_ fatto per guidare vecchie auto, pensò Sulu, dal momento che il suo capitano sembrava non capire proprio il concetto di “limite di velocità”. 

  


Bones guardò il _paziente_ ancora privo di sensi, ora disteso sul letto. Lo contemplò a lungo, prima di rilasciare un sospiro stanco.  
Jim lasciò scivolare la giacca dalle spalle larghe e l'appese ad una sedia, prima di avvicinarsi all'amico -Bones, è pronto?-  
Il medico lo fissò incerto, poi la sua espressione mutò e il suo volto ritornò ad essere la solita maschera corrucciata -Non mi piace questa situazione, non mi piace neanche un po'. E avete creato un bel casino in quel parco.-  
Il capitano alzò le spalle -Non avevamo molta scelta, questo è solo uno dei _pesci piccoli_ , dobbiamo capire se l'esperimento funziona.-  
Leonard annuì distrattamente -Proprio perché è un pesce piccolo non c'era bisogno di inscenare tutto quel trambusto. Dannazione, sembrava la riproduzione terrestre dei giochi olimpici di Andor.-  
L'altro rise -Ti prego, quei giochi sono epici.-  
-Sono _stupidi_ , Jim. Ma comunque... ora ho altro da fare.-  
Spock entrò silenziosamente nella stanza fermandosi alle spalle del capitano. Il dottore gli rivolse lo sguardo -Lei non ha altro da fare che stare qui?-  
Jim si voltò verso il primo ufficiale e per solo pochi secondi i loro occhi s'incontrarono, ma Spock si rivolse subito a McCoy -In quanto ufficiale scientifico ritengo che la mia presenza sia utile al fine di svolgere al meglio l'esperimento, dottore. Sono certo che le mie conoscenze scientifiche saranno utili per l'operazione.-  
McCoy roteò gli occhi al cielo -Se avessero voluto che ad operare ci fosse uno scienziato, penso che ce ne avrebbero inviato uno.-  
-Inesatto, dottore. Essendo, il comando di flotta, al corrente della mia presenza a bordo della nave e delle mie capacità, deduco che abbia ritenuto di poca utilità inviare altri scienziati.-  
Jim sorrise e abbassò il capo -Mi chiedo se riuscirete a lavorare per più di due secondi insieme, senza saltarvi alla gola.-  
Il medico borbottò, ma lo sguardo di Spock ritornò sul capitano -Non vedo perché dovrei 'saltare alla gola' del dottore, dal momento che è necessario per il nostro esperimento. Inoltre i vulcaniani non saltano al... -  
-Spock- lo richiamò Jim, avvicinandosi di qualche passo -era solo un modo di dire.-  
Il vulcaniano s'impedì di soffermarsi sulle labbra del capitano e sul suo sorriso leggero, ma per niente sereno. Jim era teso, nervoso e questo Spock poteva percepirlo da una semplice osservazione esterna; niente a che fare con le sue capacità telepatiche. Era palese.  
-Capitano le chiedo il permesso di poter restare per supervisionare l'operazione del dottor McCoy.-  
Il suddetto dottore grugnì il suo disappunto e si voltò a controllare il collare ancora chiuso sul collo dell'uomo.  
- _Diavolo dal sangue verde._ \- borbottò tra sé e sé.  
Jim sospirò e annuì -Permesso accordato. Portatemi dei risultati, il prima possibile. Abbiamo bisogno di agire in fretta e fermare i nostri veri nemici.-  
Spock annuì una sola volta, poi si avvicinò lentamente al lettino.  
Jim sperò che le cose andassero per il meglio e che il suo medico e il primo ufficiale non si scannassero prima della fine della missione. 

  


. . . 

  


Lena camminò fino a raggiungere Sulu seduto di fronte agli schermi. Il timoniere stava supervisionando gli spostamenti dei quattro obiettivi principali; riuscire a prendere uno dei nemici meno nocivi non era stato facile, così stava chiedendosi come avrebbero fatto a prendere gli altri. I _potenti_.  
-Non hanno ancora preso possesso di nessun corpo.- la voce della donna riempì il silenzio.  
Sulu si voltò a guardarla, poi ritornò ai puntini luminosi che lampeggiavano dinanzi a lui -Come fai a saperlo? Non hai detto che ti avevano tagliata fuori?-  
Lei gli si sedette accanto, il vestito si ritirò un po' più su lasciando scoperte le gambe magre e lunghe -Faccio parte di loro, ne ho _sempre_ un minimo sentore. Se il dottore non farà in fretta loro agiranno, e quando avranno iniziato a prendere possesso dei corpi non si fermeranno.-  
Il ragazzo si soffermò sul volto di lei, familiare ma allo stesso tempo alieno. La sua espressione era triste, combattuta.  
Si chiese se non avesse sbagliato a giudicarla, ma la sua mente continuava a suggerirgli che quello era un nemico, che aveva _ucciso_ , e che non aveva avuto pietà.  
Perché avrebbe dovuto averne lui?  
-Cosa ti ha portato a spingerti tanto lontano? Perché vuoi tradirli?-  
Lena chiuse gli occhi e un sospiro tremulo lasciò le sue labbra -Io non voglio tradirli. Faccio parte di loro, io _sono_ come loro. Non voglio tradirli, no.- giorcherellò con il bordo della veste facendo scorrere le dita sul raso nero -Volevo solo una possibilità. Volevo vivere in pace, così come lo vogliono loro; però poi ho incontrato il tuo capitano. James Tiberius Kirk. L'ho visto attraverso i ricordi di Spock, l'ho guardato negli occhi quando si è spinto nella sua mente, per salvarlo... -  
Rimasero in silenzio per alcuni secondi, i puntini luminosi continuavano a muoversi sulla mappa della città.  
-Ho _sentito_ le emozioni di Spock verso il suo capitano e... ho capito di voler provare anch'io tutto quello. Volevo Kirk, volevo avere una possibilità al suo fianco, volevo servirlo.-  
Sulu sorrise scettico -Il signor Spock che prova emozioni? Per il capitano Kirk?-  
La ragazza l'osservò incuriosito -Evidentemente non conoscete come dovreste i vostri superiori. Ci sono davvero cose che non sapete riguardo Spock e riguardo Jim.-  
Chekov entrò nella stanza portando tra le mani una ciotola di frutta, osservò confuso i due, poi si schiarì la voce -Non volevo disturbare.-  
Sulu scosse il capo -Nessun disturbo, cos'è quello?-  
Il ragazzo sorrise -Frutta. Ho pensato che avevi fame, io sì.- camminò verso la scrivania e poggiò sopra la ciotola.  
Lena si passò una mano tra i capelli, fece scorrere le dita tra di essi -Penso che dobbiate davvero molto a Jim.- gli altri due si voltarono a guardarla.  
-Gli ho fatto un'offerta che non poteva rifiutare. Gli ho detto che se mi avesse accettata allora io avrei allontanato i Ma'Toi dalla vostra nave e vi avrei salvati tutti. E' un buon capitano, lo sapete meglio di quanto possa saperne io. Darebbe la vita per il suo equipaggio, non ne ho dubbi.-  
Chekov abbassò il capo, le parole di Lena erano vere ma... Uhura... -Noi non dubitiamo di capitano Kirk.- disse -Abbiamo fiducia.-  
Lena si alzò, li guardò con un'espressione severa -Non sono brava a trattare con gli esseri umani, forse perché non mi hanno mai accettata sin dalla mia _nascita_ in uno stupido laboratorio scientifico. L'unico metodo che possiedo sono le minacce, e non cambierò ora.- portò una mano tra i capelli neri di Sulu, ancora seduto accanto a lei, -Signori, voi che siete sbarcati su questo pianeta siete gli unici a sapere quello che il capitano ha fatto, e a sapere chi sono _io_. Mi auguro che nei vostri rapporti, quando tornerete sulla nave, non ci sia alcuna menzione di tutto questo... o sarò costretta _ad agire_. E per voi non sarebbe piacevole vedermi in azione.- disse, li fissò ancora entrambi, poi uscì velocemente. 

  


  


_7 ore dopo_  
  


McCoy e Spock uscirono dalla stanza nella quale erano stati rinchiusi per quasi 7 ore. Entrambi non si erano fatti vivi da quando il capitano li aveva lasciati e non avevano permesso a nessuno di entrare.  
Lo sguardo del dottore dichiarava palesemente la sua stanchezza e tutto lo stress accumulatosi in quelle rughe che gli contornavano gli occhi, mentre Spock camminava rigido e con il volto severo come il suo solito.  
Jim li notò e si alzò dalla sedia, allontanandosi dagli schermi che aveva monitorato per tutto il tempo.  
-Allora? Com'è andata?- chiese, senza perdere tempo.  
-Bentrovato anche a lei, capitano.- grugnì il dottore e lo sorprassò per dirigersi verso la cucina.  
Il capitano non lo rimproverò per i suoi modi burberi, poteva solo immaginare la difficoltà di una tale operazione.  
-Dove sono i signori Chekov e Sulu?- chiese il vulcaniano, rimasto immobile di fronte a lui.  
Jim sospirò e si portò una mano dietro il collo, gli faceva male dopo tutto il tempo rimasto chino verso i monitor.  
-Sono usciti quasi tre ore fa, li ho inviati a tenere d'occhio più da vicino la situazione. Anche Lena è uscita, io sto monitorando il quarto obiettivo rimasto scoperto.- spiegò velocemente.  
Spock annuì, poi tra loro calò di nuovo il silenzio.  
Jim fissò a lungo il primo ufficiale poi gli si avvicinò e portò una mano sulla sua spalla -Spock, com'è andato l'esperimento?-  
-Ma non c'è niente da bere, in questo schifo di posto?- urlò accigliato McCoy, ritornando dalla cucina -Niente che non sia più forte di... \- lesse l'etichetta della bottiglia che teneva in una mano -... un succo alla pera e banana? Seriamente? Che io sia dannato.-  
Il capitano restò immobile, lo sguardo confuso sul suo migliore amico ed ufficiale medico; percepì la tensione salire sempre più, fin quando l'altro abbandonò la bottiglia su uno scaffale.  
-Devo uscire a prendere una boccata d'aria.- dichiarò il dottore.  
-Bones dove...- Jim fu frenato dall'altro che alzò una mano nella sua direzione.  
-Se vuole sapere dell'esperimento chieda allo _scienziato_ , perché io sono un dottore. Un _dottore_ , Jim. Io salvo vite.- chiuse irritato, per poi scomparire verso l'uscio.  
La porta sbatté alle sue spalle e il rumore secco riecheggiò nell'appartamento in cui ora erano rimasti solo il capitano e il suo vice.  
-Spock... - Jim non si era accorto della mano ancora ferma sulla spalla dell'altro -...che diavolo è successo lì dentro?-  
Il vulcaniano non parlò subito, impiegò alcuni secondi per mettere insieme le informazioni.  
-L'uomo che è stato catturato oggi dal signor Sulu è perito, capitano.- lo informò prontamente -Il processo di scissione delle entità è molto complesso e, in base ai dati analizzati, se non si opera entro un margine di 4.8 minuti, è impossibile riuscire a procedere con l'eliminazione del parassita dal corpo umano.-  
Jim restò in silenzio, mentre una nota di delusione risuonava dentro il suo petto. Aspettò che il suo vice continuasse.  
-Quindi non è stato possibile, nonostante vari tentativi, riuscire a raggiungere un risultato soddisfacente.- concluse questi, alzando il capo e spostando lo sguardo verso la parete di fronte.  
Il capitano si allontanò da lui e si portò una mano sul volto, voltandogli le spalle. Ora capiva l'irritazione del dottore, poteva comprendere la sua frustrazione.  
 _Io salvo vite_. E in quel giorno lui non ne era stato capace.  
-In un lasso di tempo di 4.8 minuti, ha detto?- mormorò a bassa voce, e il silenzio dietro di sé gli fece pensare che Spock fosse andato via.  
Si voltò e lo vide con il capo basso e gli occhi chiusi -Spock?- chiese.  
L'altro non si mosse, rimase con lo sguardo chino; Jim notò il tremore nelle mani dell'amico e il respiro accelerato anche se appena percettibile.  
Gli si avvicinò di nuovo e l'osservò confuso -Che succede?- la sua voce era solo un sussurro, ora.  
Il vulcaniano scosse il capo e si ricompose -Ho dovuto effettuare più di una connessione mentale con il soggetto studiato e con l'entità che ne aveva preso il sopravvento. Sono certo che questo abbia influito sul mio fisico, stancandolo più di quanto avessi immaginato.-  
La voce di Spock era fiacca, si accorse Jim, il suo tono era meno deciso delle altre volte, e a guardarlo meglio, molto del suo aspetto dimostrava che qualcosa lo aveva turbato e forse non solo fisicamente.  
-Vada a riposare, mi serve che lei stia bene. Non può crollare in un momento del genere, o... -  
 _Crollerò anch'io_.  
Gli occhi scuri di Spock si sollevarono e si posarono su di lui studiandolo per un tempo indefinito, in quell'espressione Jim riuscì a scorgere confusione, bisogno... _bisogno di capire._  
-Sono certo... - mormorò il primo ufficiale, senza distogliere lo sguardo -... che poche ore di meditazione saranno utili per riordinare la mia mente, signore.-  
Lo sguardo del vulcaniano era in netto contrasto con le distanze che le sue parole avevano preso, da Jim. Il capitano riconosceva quella luce che aveva visto solo poche volte: nel momento in cui Spock aveva tentato di soffocarlo sul ponte di comando e quando aveva incontrato la sua parte umana durante la prima fusione mentale tra loro.  
Si rese conto che, in quel preciso istante, nonostante l'altro stesse in tutti i modi tentando di frenare le sue emozioni, queste stavano prendendo il sopravvento e lo stavano confondendo con la potenza di un cataclisma.  
-Posso fare qualcosa. So che posso... mi dica solo quello che le serve.- sussurrò Jim e gli si avvicinò di nuovo, fino a che i loro volti non ritornarono ad essere vicini. Una distanza imbarazzante, li divideva, ma nessuno dei due parve farci caso.  
-Mi dica cosa posso fare per non farla cadere.-  
Spock continuò ad osservare gli occhi azzurri dell'altro, scoprì che quel colore chiaro era quasi ipnotico, per lui. Rilassante, come lo era stato il suono delle bufere di sabbia su Vulcano.  
Aveva ripetuto la fusione mentale con l'oggetto studiato per 7.5 volte, l'ultima volta era rimasta incompleta, quando l'uomo era morto e con esso l'essere rimasto intrappolato dal collare in silicone; si era scontrato con le emozioni umane più feroci: la devastante paura, confusione, rassegnazione. Aveva sentito rabbia, _provato_ un'ira che non gli apparteneva, ma che era fluita in lui da quei due esseri. E poi c'era stato quell'attimo prima della morte in cui il dolore dell'umano e della presenza aliena si era fuso, era diventato un tutt'uno. La sofferenza per non aver potuto vivere di più, per non aver vissuto in _meglio_. L'uomo aveva ricordato la lite con la moglie, quella stessa mattina, prima di uscire da casa. Nell'attimo prima dell'oblio si era pentito, e aveva pensato che sì, l'aveva amata davvero, e non avrebbe potuto più dirglielo.  
Poi il nemico che aveva provato il dolore per non aver avuto una possibilità, era stato creato e poi dopo solo poco tempo era arrivata la minaccia di distruzione da parte dei suoi stessi creatori. Aveva pensato di essere come un neonato rifiutato dai suoi stessi genitori.  
Spock aveva provato tutto quello, aveva _sentito_ le emozioni più contrastanti e folli, e gli erano entrate dentro e sopraffatto. Perché la sua logica, il suo raziocinio e la sua psiche non avevano retto; tutto, in lui, era ceduto e si era ritrovato naufrago in un mare di sentimenti che aveva sempre represso, e che ora non comprendeva.  
Jim allungò le mani sulle sue braccia, le accarezzò lentamente senza distogliere lo sguardo dal suo -Spock... - sussurrò di nuovo.  
Il vulcaniano sapeva che la sua razionalità stava intebolendosi, il fattore umano in lui stava reagendo a tutti quei sentimenti.  
Capì di stare... _soffrendo_.  
-Capitano in questo momento non sono nel pieno delle mie facoltà fisiche e psichiche.- confidò all'altro, senza scostarsi dal suo tocco o smettere di bere da quegli occhi di cristallo -Non riesco a riconoscere le emozioni che ho provato con la fusione mentale, hanno destabilizzato la mia mente.-  
Jim sorrise, ma quel gesto non voleva trasmettere gioia alcuna, solo... sicurezza, conforto.  
-Non è abituato ai sentimenti, non è così?-  
Spock annuì -Se riuscissi a riconoscerli, classificarli. Forse saprei come sopprimerli.-  
Il vulcaniano notò il suo superiore avvicinarsi ancora di più, i loro volti erano ormai troppo vicini, i loro respiri s'intrecciavano.  
Kirk poggiò la fronte contro quella di Spock mantenendo il contatto visivo -Posso provare a classificarli per lei. Posso farglieli vedere, così che potrebbe riconoscerli.-  
Il vulcaniano capì a cosa stava riferendosi l'altro, ma tentennò -Non so quale effetto potrebbe avere la fusione su di lei, dopo quello che le ha lasciato l'ambasciatore Spock.-  
Spock non gli raccontò del fatto che prima d'allora era già entrato nella sua mente, ma era stato per reprimere un dolore e il collegamento tra loro era durato per poco. E anche solo in quei pochi attimi aveva potuto carpire i molti sentimenti che affliggevano il suo capitano.  
La _solitudine_ , prima di tutte. Ma ora sarebbe stato diverso.  
Ora sarebbe stata un'intrusione in qualcosa di più intimo.  
-Lo faccia.- gli ordinò Jim, chiudendo gli occhi.  
Aspettò solo alcuni secondi, prima che un braccio di Spock si muovesse e le sue dita si posassero intorno all'occhio sinistro. Il punto di contatto.  
-La sua mente si unirà con la mia.- mormorò Spock, chiudendo gli occhi a sua volta e concentrandosi per permettere il contatto tra di loro.  
Percepì la pelle di Jim sotto i suoi polpastrelli, la temperatura corporea del capitano era di alcuni gradi più bassa della sua... ma non era spiacevole. La palpebra tremava, le dita sfioravano il volto liscio dell'umano, era una sensazione piacevole.  
 _Piacevole_. Poche volte, Spock, si era soffermato a pensare su cosa gli piacesse e cosa lo facesse sentire bene. Era stato abituato a ricercare l'utilità più che il piacere.  
Ma aveva sempre mentito a se stesso, si accorse: Nyota non era utile, per lui. Allora perché aveva intrapreso una relazione sentimentale con lei?  
Sentì che il contatto tra le menti diventava più forte, la sua ragione scivolava via e si protendeva verso il capitano; inspiegabilmente fu facile entrare dentro di lui, perdersi nel calore della sua psiche, della sua _anima_.  
Il contatto crebbe, le loro menti s'intrecciarono come abbracciandosi disperatamente per non cadere. _Cadere_. Stavano precipitando entrambi e le cause erano le stesse: i sentimenti.  
Jim ansimò, il suo corpo si premette contro quello di Spock, inconsciamente.  
- _Spock? E' qui..._ \- la voce del capitano risuonò tra di loro, nella loro connessione. I loro corpi si strinsero lentamente.  
- _Sono qui_.- rispose il vice, la voce rimbombò nel loro contatto.  
Era tutto buio, tra di loro, non c'erano luci o immagini... solo un'oscurità feroce e profonda. Ma inspiegabilmente calda e confortevole.  
- _Riesco a sentirla. Percepisco quello che sta provando._ \- gli sussurrò Jim. Poteva, una mente, sussurrare?  
Quella del capitano poteva, e lo faceva perché quel contatto non aveva bisogno di parole. Era tutto già spiegato, i sentimenti, le emozioni che entrambi stavano provando.  
Spock tentò di occultare le emozioni che gli erano rimaste impresse dalla fusione con il nemico e l'uomo di cui questi aveva preso possesso. Non voleva turbare l'altro.  
- _Non le nasconda... me le faccia vedere._ -  
Il vulcaniano tentennò, poi decise di lasciarsi andare e permettere che tutte le emozioni fluissero attraverso la fusione.  
Il buio fu soppresso dalla forza delle immagini che Spock aveva visto nella mente dell'uomo. La lite tra marito e moglie, la donna bionda che piangeva, le mani strette intorno al tavolo su cui era ancora poggiata la colazione, che nessuno aveva consumato.  
Urlava, la donna, le lacrime le cadevano dalle guance mentre diceva a suo marito di non poter più andare avanti, di non capirlo più.  
-A che punto è il nostro matrimonio? Sei diventato un estraneo, ormai.- aveva sussurrato con la voce rotta.  
E lui le aveva detto di andare al diavolo, di non volerla più vedere, prima di prendere la sua cartella e uscire da casa. Una casa a cui non sarebbe più tornato.  
- _C'è questo peso, che ho sentito in lui. Per un attimo il mio sistema respiratorio ha smesso di funzionare correttamente_.- spiegò Spock.  
Le braccia di Jim lo strinsero più forte, poi la sua mente sembrò volerlo accarezzare in profondità, in un luogo più intimo e nascosto: proprio lì, nel suo Katra.  
- _Si chiama rimorso._ _Quando ti penti per qualcosa che hai fatto ma che non avevi intenzione di fare. O quando avresti voluto fare qualcosa_ _che_ _non hai fatto._ -  
La voce di Jim rimbombava dolcemente tra di loro, ma Spock era ancora confuso.  
- _E' illogico. Perché si dovrebbe commettere un'azione se non se ne ha l'intenzione?_ -  
Le braccia del capitano accarezzarono lentamente la schiena del suo vice, la mano che stringeva la camicia bianca, aderente al corpo alieno.  
Jim pensò a come rispondere, nel calore della loro connessione cercò le parole adatte a quella domanda... ma non le trovò.  
Allora capì che non poteva spiegare in quel modo, le emozioni; non c'era altro modo se non mostrarle all'altro, e per farlo avrebbe dovuto aprirsi completamente.  
Ma Spock era confuso e quel non comprendere le emozioni che lo avevano aggredito, lo faceva stare male...  
Allora altre immagini presero vita nelle loro menti, altre figure, ma il sentimento che veleggiava nell'aria era lo stesso.  
-Che intendi fare? Non ti rendi conto del tuo comportamento infantile?- una donna bionda parlava attraverso un messaggio olografico. I suoi capelli le cadevano sulle spalle come morbide onde dorate, i suoi occhi azzurri erano pieni di nostalgia e dolore.  
-Infantile, io? Parliamo di te che te ne scappi nello spazio lasciandomi con quel coglione di Frank perché... oh, perché ancora speri di poterci trovare _lui_. Che è morto.-  
Una versione più giovane di Jim parlava con la donna, le sue mani erano raccolte in due pugni ai lati del corpo. Stava trattenendo la rabbia, ma non ci riusciva così bene.  
-Non permetterti, James.-  
-Lui è morto, mamma. E non tornerà, Sam è andato via e tu non c'eri, avresti dovuto fermarlo ma tu non c' _eri_.- e c'era dolore, ira... sentimenti radicati nel profondo che ora si scavavano una strada attraverso le sue parole. C'era la mancanza di qualcosa; un ragazzo che non aveva conosciuto i suoi genitori.  
-Il mese scorso è stato il mio compleanno e tu non mi hai chiamato. Non l'hai mai fatto, e quelle poche volte che eri qui non mi guardavi neppure.-  
-James, smettila... -  
Ma lui non smise, e urlò -Io ti odio! Tu non sei mia madre, ma un'estranea. Non sei niente per me, non sei mai esistita... sei solo un fantasma.- si protrasse verso il trasmettitore per chiudere la conversazione.  
-Non farlo... - lo pregò lei, gli occhi pieni di lacrime.  
-Tu sei morta, per me. Sei morta quello stesso giorno in cui morì lui.- disse freddo Jim, per poi chiudere la conversazione.  
Cadde il silenzio, nelle loro menti, il buio ritornò di nuovo, silenzioso e pesante.  
- _Era sua madre._ \- non era una domanda, ma una semplice constatazione. E la voce di Spock calmò il capitano la cui stabilità tremava.  
- _Non avrei voluto dirglielo. Non avrei dovuto. Io l'amo..._ -  
Quello era il rimorso, un rimorso che aveva tormentato il capitano per anni e che ancora oggi non faceva altro che assillarlo.  
- _Se non intendeva dire quelle parole, perché lo ha fatto?_ -  
Gli occhi chiusi di Jim rilasciarono una lacrima che scivolò verso i polpastrelli di Spock, ancora fermi sul suo viso.  
- _Perché provavo rabbia, mi sentivo solo. Lei mi aveva abbandonato per inseguire il ricordo di mio padre._ -  
La tristezza di Jim gli ricordò quella dello stesso uomo con cui si era fuso mentalmente. Allora automaticamente un altro ricordo prese vita, illuminando il buio.  
-Cosa vuoi, Jimmy?- la voce rauca di un uomo si scontrò contro un giovane bambino dai capelli biondi.  
Una raffica di paura e disperazione attraversò il contatto tra i due.  
-Non voglio che mio fratello vada via.- rispose il giovane, spostandosi di lato per guardare un terzo ragazzo, che l'osservava dispiaciuto. Stava partendo, se ne stava andando.  
Jim singhiozzò contro le dita di Spock, il suo pianto riecheggiò nelle loro menti.  
-Non importa cosa vuoi. Tu non sei nessuno.- gli sputò contro, l'uomo. Il ragazzo lo guardò abbattuto, tutta la rabbia e la tristezza lottavano per fuoriuscire ma lui le frenava... come aveva sempre fatto -E ti ho detto di lavare la macchina.-  
- _In quel momento..._ \- Jim interruppe la visione, parlò tristemente - _... mi sono davvero sentito come se non fossi nessuno. Né per Frank, né per Sam, né per mia madre. Avrei potuto essere qualcuno per mio padre, ma lui non c'era... lui non c'è mai stato_.-  
Ed eccola, come se fosse stata chiamata in causa, ecco che la solitudine di James Tiberius Kirk veniva a galla. La stessa sensazione che Spock aveva percepito in lui sin dal primo momento in cui l'aveva visto. La stessa devastante emozione che accompagnava il suo capitano sin dalla sua infanzia e che aveva percepito con maggiore intensità quando Johna gli aveva offerto amore.  
Kirk aveva bisogno di amore, aveva bisogno di essere _qualcuno_ , di essere importante.  
- _Lei è il capitano dell'Enterprise. E' importante per tutto l'equipaggio._ -  
Ma la solitudine di Jim non poteva essere placata con qualche frase consolatoria, seppur vera.  
- _Paura, Spock. Lei conosce la paura, non è così? E' il più forte tra i sentimenti che oggi l'hanno aggredita._ -  
Jim cambiò discorso, ma Spock continuò a seguirlo in quel viaggio alla scoperta dei sentimenti.  
Paura.  
Ora il ricordo che prese vita apparteneva a Spock, stava correndo verso la sede del consiglio... Vulcano stava per scomparire.  
-Madre!- urlò, entrando nella caverna dove i saggi si erano riuniti.  
-Dobbiamo evacuare il pianeta, sta per essere distrutto!- il suono delle rocce che cadevano e della terra che tremava produsse un brivido nel suo petto.  
Quando prese la mano di sua madre, il brivido s'intensificò e gl'incendiò la mente.  
- _Paura di perderla, ecco cos'era. Timore di non farcela._ -  
- _Però alla fine non sono riuscito a trarla in salvo_.- rispose Spock, mentre un'altro brivido gli attraversava la mente e si propagò anche in Jim.  
- _La colpa non è sua..._ -  
- _Avrei dovuto agire prima, scendere sulla superficie..._ -  
Gli occhi di Amanda li guardarono attraverso il ricordo, l'ultimo sguardo prima dell'oblio.  
- _Ha fatto quello che ha potuto. Noi non siamo infallibili._ -  
Le labbra di Kirk si avvicinarono, inconsciamente a quelle di Spock.  
Nell'incoscienza della fusione mentale, i loro corpi erano guidati dal puro istinto, dalla ricerca di quel calore e intimità che le loro menti stavano trovando l'una nell'altra.  
Si respirarono l'uno con l'altro, le loro bocche ad una distanza infinitesimale e il cuore di Jim che galoppava velocemente nel petto. Spock portò il braccio libero, che cingeva la schiena del capitano, verso il centro del suo addome. Risalì, con la punta delle dita, la camicia azzurra, assaggiò il petto muscoloso coperto dalla sottile patina di stoffa. Piantò i polpastrelli lì dove il cuore pulsava velocemente, e lo sentì correre selvaggiamente.  
- _I sentimenti non sono sempre qualcosa di negativo..._ \- gli disse Jim, la mente che pulsava in sincrono con la sua - _... lei non riesce a riconoscerli, perché li ha sempre soppressi. Ma a volte, Spock, sono la cosa più pura che esista. Il regalo più grande per un essere_ _vivente_ _._ -  
Il vulcaniano sospirò tra le labbra e Kirk azzerò la distanza e poggiò le labbra sulle sue. Il calore che si riverberò al contatto, incendiò le loro menti; queste vorticarono su loro stesse, si unirono più quanto fosse avvenuto prima e una sequela di immagini presero vita, le une dietro le altre, senza lasciare loro il tempo di capire.  
Videro ricordi che non appartenevano a nessuno dei due, memorie di Kirk e Spock registrate da un vulcaniano di un altro tempo, di un altro universo. Erano i ricordi che l'ambasciatore aveva lasciato penetrare dentro Jim durante la loro fusione mentale.  
Videro l'Enterprise, bella come non mai, la plancia era più piccola di quella in cui loro si giostravano giorno dopo giorno; Kirk (più grande e con qualche piccola ruga intorno agli occhi) osservava Spock con un sorrisino compiaciuto -Irritato, Spock?- gli aveva chiesto.  
Spock aveva provato un calore indefinito dentro di sé, si era perso per alcuni secondi in quegli occhi nocciola (nocciola, quel Jim Kirk aveva un diverso colore degli occhi) e, con la solita, inconsapevole arroganza gli aveva detto -L'irritazione mi è sconosciuta.- ma Jim aveva riso. Il _suo_ Kirk lo comprendeva sempre.  
Un altro ricordo si susseguì al primo, Spock stava correndo verso una vecchia auto d'epoca, i loro abiti erano differenti dalle divise della flotta stellare.  
-Ma... dobbiamo proprio?- chiese Spock, fermandosi a guardare l'auto. Kirk si voltò verso di lui, il cappello bianco che faceva ombra sui suoi begli occhi -Perché? Preferisce andare a piedi? Ha paura dell'auto?- c'era una nota d'ironia nella sua voce.  
-Affatto, capitano.- rispose il vulcaniano, rilasciando un piccolo sospiro frustrato -E' la sua guida che mi preoccupa.-  
Kirk tentò di frenare un sorriso, aggrottò le sopracciglia fingendosi offeso -Ah, ormai ci ho fatto la mano. Su, andiamo.- poggiò una mano sulla sua spalla, prima di riprendere l'avanzata verso il trasporto.  
Nel momento in cui l'auto partiva, frenando dopo solo pochi metri, Spock guardò il capitano ma non disse nulla... perché al volante di quella macchina era semplicemente bellissimo.  
Un'altro ricordo, un altro momento... erano su Vulcano, nell'antico tempio per la cerimonia nuziale. Poco lontano c'erano T'Pring, T'Pau e McCoy a guardarli.  
Lo Spock del ricordo stava lottando contro Jim, tutto il fuoco del pon farr lo avviluppava e lo rendeva schiavo di una ferocia selvaggia che solo i vulcaniani prima di Surak avevano provato. Nel momento in cui Spock uccideva il suo capitano stringendo corde bianche al suo collo, però, tutto il fuoco si era ritratto su se stesso e lui aveva provato solo un grande senso di vuoto, desolazione... _dolore._ Aveva ucciso il suo capitano, Spock pensò che niente avesse più senso.  
- _Basta... basta..._ \- ansimò Jim tra i ricordi che si rincorrevano, le sue braccia circondarono il collo di Spock, le labbra premute contro le sue.  
Il ricordo che arrivò dopo, li devastò entrambi. McCoy stava parlando con l'altro Spock, i suoi occhi rassegnati e le sue parole più dure di quanto immaginasse, perché il dottore a volte sembrava dimenticare che anche il vulcaniano aveva sentimenti -Lei non capisce, Spock, vero? Vede, mi dispiace più per lei che per il capitano, perché lei non saprà mai ciò che l'amore può fare ad un uomo. L'estasi, i dolori, le regole infrante, le possibilità disperate. I fallimenti gloriosi e le gloriose vittorie, Tutte queste cose che lei non conoscerà mai semplicemente perché la parola _amore_ non è scritta nel suo libro. Buonanotte, Spock.-  
Lo Spock del ricordo ricambiò la buonanotte, poi il dottore si voltò verso il capitano che si era addormentato sulla scrivania, con la testa nascosta tra le braccia conserte.  
-Vorrei che potesse dimenticarla.- detto questo, McCoy uscì.  
Spock restò solo, dentro di lui si ripetevano le parole del dottore... e sentiva un sapore amaro al ricordo di quello che gli era stato detto.  
Si voltò verso il capitano e sentì qualcosa aggrovigliarsi ai polmoni, mozzargli il respiro... _“la parola amore non è scritta nel suo libro”_. Tante volte aveva provato a reprimere le sue emozioni e altrettante aveva tentato di ricordare agli altri che lui non era insensibile. La sua logica non significava freddezza, non era un essere privo di sentimenti. No.  
Camminò verso il capitano, questi stava soffrendo per un amore che non aveva potuto avere. E si chiese se mai Jim avrebbe guardato lui così come aveva guardato Rayna.  
Si chinò su di lui e portò i polpastrelli sul punto di contatto con la sua mente, proprio sulla palpebra sinistra. Il dolore di Jim entrò in lui, mischiandosi con la stessa tristezza di Spock.  
Aveva visto Jim con molte donne, in quei trascorsi tre anni di missione e amicizia, l'aveva visto gioire e soffrire molte volte... e tutte le volte si era sentito a disagio. Ma non aveva mai chiesto il perché a se stesso.  
Ora capiva... _ora capiva_.  
Si fuse mentalmente con il capitano, raccolse tutti i ricordi di Rayna -Dimentica... - sussurrò.  
E non si accorse del cuore che aveva cominciato a pulsare più velocemente, del calore dentro la sua mente... non si accorse della tristezza che lo costrinse ad abbassare le palpebre e a lasciar andare un sospiro tremulo.  
Non si rese conto del fatto che lui amava, e che amava il suo capitano.  
Jim gemette contro le labbra di Spock, ma il peso della connessione era elevato, lo stesso vulcaniano non riusciva più a reggere tutti quei sentimenti, tutte le informazioni; scostò la mano dalle palpebre di Jim e separò le loro coscienze.  
Il capitano si staccò da lui, senza allontanarsi, si aggrappò al suo collo e respirò furiosamente come se fosse appena riemerso dall'apnea.  
Si guardarono di nuovo, Spock sembrava turbato, sconvolto come Jim non lo aveva mai visto: i suoi occhi neri avevano una luce nuova, una consapevolezza che veleggiava in loro.  
-Lui lo amava... - sussurrò Jim, a pochi centimetri da lui -... lo amava e non gliel'ha mai detto.-  
Spock non si mosse, continuò a fissarlo.  
-Lo considerava il suo... - cominciò il vulcaniano, poi si frenò.  
-Cosa?-  
 _T'hy'la_. Una semplice parola, un peso così grande... immenso.  
Ma era una leggenda, solo un legame tra guerrieri che su Vulcano non esisteva più.  
-Cosa?- insistette Jim.  
Spock continuò a non rispondere, rimasero stretti l'uno all'altro, si sorressero per non cadere.  
-Non avremmo dovuto permettere alle nostre menti di connettersi con i ricordi dell'ambasciatore. Potrebbero cambiare il nostro futuro, condizionare le nostre scelte.-  
Jim percepì un senso di paura dentro di sé, attraverso il contatto di pelle contro pelle questa sensazione fluì anche in Spock -Cosa intende con questo?-  
C'erano troppe frasi a metà, troppe risposte non date. Jim si azzardò a farsi di nuovo avanti, poggiò di nuovo le labbra su quelle del suo vice. Il piacere che derivò dal contatto sconvolse entrambi, il capitano aprì la bocca e accarezzò la pelle dell'altro con la sua lingua.  
Spock aprì la bocca, lo lasciò entrare.  
Non seppero quanto rimasero stretti l'uno all'altro, quanto il bacio durò... erano solo loro, sconvolti dai ricordi di un passato e un futuro che probabilmente, per loro, non sarebbe mai arrivato. Si aggrapparono l'uno all'altro, perché in quel singolo istante erano tutto ciò che avevano.  
  


  


. . . 

  


Il giorno dopo erano di nuovo tutti riuniti nella piccola cucina dell'appartamento. Il tavolo mancava e loro sedevano in cerchio. Jim li fissava uno ad uno, ma evitava di guardare Spock.  
La sera prima si erano divisi e non avevano più parlato, dopo quel bacio.  
Decise di non pensarci per il momento, avevano altro da fare e una missione da compiere. Bones, poco lontano, sedeva con lo sguardo basso e il volto più corrucciato del solito, ma Jim conosceva bene il suo migliore amico, tanto da sapere che provare a tirarlo su era una causa persa in partenza.  
-L'esperimento non è andato a buon fine.- disse, prendendo un respiro profondo -Dobbiamo pensare a qualcos'altro per fermare i nostri nemici.-  
Sulu lo guardò sconfortato -L'uomo che abbiamo preso ieri... - la frase rimase a metà, forse non aveva il coraggio di completarla, non ce n'era la forza.  
-E' morto.- rispose Jim, facendosi forza per tutti. Era il capitano, _doveva_ mantenere la sua freddezza e doveva farlo per preservare il coraggio del suo equipaggio.  
Ci fu un attimo di silenzio, poi Lena avvicinò la sedia alla sua, allungò una mano su un suo braccio e lo guardò dispiaciuta -Se non potete fermarli con gli strumenti che vi sono stati dati... -  
Spock osservò il contatto, poi si alzò in piedi -In realtà ho meditato a lungo sulle possibili alternative all'operazione.- disse, attirando l'attenzione di tutti -Il collare in silicone riesce a mantenere l'essere nel corpo umano, fino a portare alla morte di entrambi, nel caso che il corpo non riesca a mantenere l'ospite.-  
McCoy sbuffò rabbioso -Non ci provi nemmeno... -  
-E' la migliore delle nostre alternative.-  
-No!- urlò l'altro.  
-Bones... - lo richiamò Jim, scostandosi da Lena e alzandosi anche lui in piedi. Fece scorrere lo sguardo dal dottore al primo ufficiale -Spock, vada avanti.-  
Il vulcaniano lo guardò con la solita espressione neutra, poi aprì le labbra per parlare, ma il dottore lo interruppe di nuovo -Jim, non voglio mancarle di rispetto. Ma questo, _quello che sta per dire_ non lo accetterò mai.-  
Jim lo fissò confuso, poi annuì lentamente -Prima voglio capire cosa sta proponendo.-  
Il medico grugnì irritato incrociando le braccia al petto.  
Ora l'attenzione era di nuovo concentrata sul primo ufficiale che spiegò con calma la sua teoria -Dal momento che con le proprietà del collare in silicone si possono intrappolare i nostri obiettivi quando essi sono all'interno di un corpo, impedendogli di spostarsi in altri esseri viventi... si potrebbero catturare i quattro nemici che stiamo cercando e lasciarli all'interno dei corpi umani, fino alla loro morte.-  
Kirk lo guardò scettico -Mi faccia capire bene, lei sta proponendo di sacrificare quattro persone per fermare quegli esseri.-  
Spock scosse il capo -Capitano voglio farle presente che la minaccia Ma'Toi ben presto si estenderà su tutto il pianeta e che non ci saranno altri esseri umani, tra solo pochi giorni. Dopo aver studiato le dinamiche con cui agiscono, sono arrivato alla conclusione che essi studiano la popolazione e il territorio per un totale di tre giorni. Questo significa che domani cominceranno ad occupare tutti i corpi umani Cercheranno esseri che possano contenere la loro essenza.-  
-E se non ce ne fosse nessuno... - s'intromise Sulu.  
-... allora perirebbero tutti gli esseri viventi di questo pianeta.- confermò Spock, annuendo all'esatta affermazione del timoniere.  
-Uh, 'i sacrifici di oggi sono il beneficio di domani' è questo che sta dicendo?- chiese Jim, ancora non del tutto convinto.  
-Non avrei utilizzato un tale aforisma ma, sì. Sacrificare quattro entità viventi per preservare un numero consistente di altre vite.-  
McCoy scosse il capo, il disappunto era vivido sul suo volto -Mi state dicendo che quattro vite, _quattro_ vite non valgono nulla? Che... possono essere sacrificate come se nulla fosse, solo perché c'è qualcosa di più grande, in ballo?-  
Jim sospirò -Non stiamo dicendo questo.-  
Spock inarcò un sopracciglio -Ho già notato questo, in voi umani. Vi è più facile piangere la morte di poche persone, che la morte di un milione.- il suo volto severo e la voce bassa.  
Il dottore rimase in silenzio, così come tutti gli altri.  
Jim abbassò il capo e si portò una mano tra i capelli, com'era solito fare quando si sentiva stressato e in quel momento l'intera missione sembrava andare a rotoli e, indipendente dalla moralità delle sue azioni, avrebbe dovuto prendere misure drastiche. Lo sapeva.  
-Credevo che i vulcaniani fossero un popolo che non ama fare del male.- replicò il dottore, riprendendosi dalle parole di Spock.  
-E' esatto, dottore. In questo caso non parlo, infatti, di fare volutamente del male. Ma ci sono delle esigenze e quelle dei molti... contano più di quelle dei pochi.-  
Jim chiuse gli occhi per una frazione di secondo, sapeva che l'ultima parola spettava a lui e non voleva più continuare ad ascoltare quella conversazione che non faceva altro che mettere a confronto l'animo umano e la razionalità. Il dovere e i sentimenti. McCoy e Spock rappresentavano il conflitto che stava avvenendo dentro di sé.  
-Anche una sola vita, Spock. Anche _una_ sola vita ha la sua importanza. Non si può semplificare in questo modo.-  
Jim sbuffò infastidito, il suo vice stava per ribattere -Basta!- disse, prima che i due continuassero con quella conversazione.  
-Questo pianeta ha diritto di esistere come qualunque altro. Ci troviamo di fronte ad un dilemma morale, ma non possiamo farci frenare da questo. Bones, ha ragione, così come ce l'ha anche Spock- mormorò Jim, guardando prima l'uno e poi l'altro -però ora dobbiamo fare quello che _va_ fatto. L'ammiraglio Marcus ci ha ordinato d'impedire un'altra carneficina. Ed è quello che faremo.-  
Spock lo fissò incuriosito -Cosa intende fare, capitano?-  
Jim si mosse verso la finestra che dava sulla strada, osservò le persone camminare verso mete sconosciute, ignare del pericolo.  
-Chekov, contatti l'Enterprise, devo parlare con Scotty.- ordinò, voltandosi verso il giovane tenente.  
-Sì, signore.- sussultò il ragazzo, prima di ritirarsi verso il salotto per aprire la comunicazione.  
Jim guardò il medico -Prepari tutto l'occorrente per l'operazione, dovremo agire in meno di quattro minuti e lei dovrà essere pronto.-  
Il dottore lo guardò confuso -Ma come farò...-  
-Lei non si preoccupi. Prepari tutto l'occorrente, è un ordine.-  
Il dottore inspirò profondamente, prima di ritirarsi e fare come richiesto.  
-Noi quattro ci occuperemo dei nostri obiettivi.- indicò ai restanti -Ci divideremo nelle quattro zone della città in cui essi si stanno muovendo, dovremo fare in fretta, monitorare ogni loro spostamento. Quando saranno nostri dovremo contattare _immediatamente_ il dottor McCoy e lui provvederà a scindere il nemico dal corpo umano e a distruggerlo. Tutto chiaro?-  
Gli altri non obiettarono, Spock l'osservò con una strana luce negli occhi. Jim stirò le labbra in un mezzo sorriso, poi si diresse da Chekov, per parlare con Scott.  
Avrebbe chiaramente violato la prima direttiva, l'attività energetica del teletrasporto sarebbe stata individuata, ma non poteva fare altrimenti.  
Avrebbe affrontato le conseguenze alla fine di quella storia.  
  


. . . 

  


  


-Se potessi mi fermerei a fare baldoria fino al mattino.- rise Lena, premendosi l'auricolare sull'orecchio.  
Chekov, che dalla 'base operativa' monitorava gli spostamenti del loro nemico, non le rispose -Obiettivo direzione ore nove.- si limitò ad informarla.  
La ragazza sbuffò, irritata -Se ci fosse stato Jim mi sarei divertita con lui.- camminò verso il bancone e sorrise maliziosa al barista.  
-Ciao.- cantilenò lui, sorridendo di rimando -Cosa ti porto, bellezza?-  
-Mmmmh... - mormorò lei, giocando con una ciocca di capelli e accavallando le belle gambe. Gettò uno sguardo al menù appeso al muro -... vodka.-  
Lui annuì e le preparò il drink.  
Si guardò intorno fingendosi curiosa, poi gli occhi si posarono sull'uomo che le sedeva accanto. Notò il corpo muscoloso di lui, la barba incolta e i capelli folti. Vestiva un completo nero elegante e una semplice catenina al collo che terminava in due medagliette di ferro.  
Lui la guardò di rimando, le sorrise.  
Aveva individuato il suo obiettivo, pensò, mentre con la coda dell'occhio intravedeva le mani di lui tremare leggermente.  
-Bella collana.- cinguettò per attaccare bottone.  
Lui la fissò attentamente, piegò il capo di lato -Bel corpo.- la sua voce era roca, profonda.  
Lena represse un brivido, il suo nuovo corpo umano possedeva degli istinti che non aveva ancora imparato a controllare, solitamente questi si accentuavano quando era in presenza del capitano.  
-Grazie.- rispose.  
Il barista arrivò con il suo drink e lei prese lo shot e lo alzò dinanzi al viso, in direzione dell'uomo che aveva accanto -Salute.- sussurrò, prima di bere in un solo colpo.  
Il liquido le percorse la gola, infiammandola di un calore piacevolmente vivo.  
Lui la seguì in ogni suo movimento -Come ti chiami?- le chiese.  
-Lena- rispose lei, facendo cenno al barista di portarle un'altro shot.  
-E cosa ci fai qui tutta sola, Lena?-  
Lei si piegò verso l'orecchio di lui -Ti stavo cercando...- sussurrò mordendogli il lobo dell'orecchio.  
Un brivido le attraversò il petto, propagandosi in tutto il corpo -... vuoi farmi compagnia?-  
L'uomo sorrise prima di allungare una mano verso il fianco di lei e stringerlo con fare possessivo -Con piacere.-  
Lei bevve lo shot che le era stato portato, di nuovo il calore le infiammò la gola e le pareti dello stomaco, le accese tutto il corpo. Si sentiva eccitata, euforica.  
Guardò l'uomo, poi si allungò verso la borsetta che aveva poggiato sul bancone.  
-Credo proprio che ci divertiremo, noi due.-  
Aprì la borsetta ed estrasse, in pochi secondi, il phaser che aveva portato con lei. Lo puntò verso l'altro che colto di sprovvista non fece in tempo a spostarsi -Cos...?-  
Sparò, il raggio centrò in pieno il suo obiettivo. L'uomo si accasciò sul bancone. Qualcuno urlò mentre il barista arretrava spaventato.  
Lena gli fece l'occhiolino mentre estraeva il collare in silicone dalla borsa e lo agganciava al collo del suo obiettivo -Non preoccuparti, non è mia intenzione farvi nulla.- rassicurò il barista, mentre inseriva il codice di sicurezza sul collare.  
-Bel biondino, mi porti dal dottore.- mormorò premendo sulla cimice al suo orecchio.  
-Aye.- affermò il russo, prima di procedere con il teletrasporto, dinanzi gli occhi sgranati di un barista incredulo e spaventato.  
  


  


. . . 

  


Spock si guardò intorno, camminando sul tetto del palazzo. Si avvicinò al bordo per studiare le strade sotto di lui.  
Il vento si abbattava sul suo corpo facendolo tremare leggermente. Non faceva troppo freddo, si sentiva relativamente a suo agio.  
-Signor Spock.- lo interruppe la voce di Chekov -L'obiettivo di signorina Lena è stato portato al dottor McCoy. Suo obiettivo non è entrato ancora in nessun corpo umano...-  
Il vulcaniano, alzò lo sguardo verso le stelle, mentre le dita si contraevano intorno al phaser.  
-Bene Chekov, mi informi se dovessero esserci ulteriori sviluppi.-  
-A dire il vero, signore... - tentennò il ragazzo, ma la sua voce fu ricoperta dal suono di una sgommata spericolata e da un'auto che si avvicinava all'entrata del palazzo sul quale era salito. Spock si sporse per osservare l'auto blu nel momento stesso in cui il suo guidatore con un balzo scavalcava la portiera e fuoriusciva dal veicolo.  
Spock inarcò un sopracciglio, poi si limitò a registrare l'attività che si svolgeva tra le strade: una lunga fila si era formata dinanzi l'edificio di fronte, dal quale proveniva una bizzarra musica alquanto movimentata ( _troppo_ , per i suoi gusti).  
-Lei sarebbe il serial killer perfetto.- arrivò una voce alle sue spalle. Spock si voltò e vide gli occhi azzurri del capitano avvicinarsi passo dopo passo. Il sorrisino che brillava sul suo volto lo rapì e si ritrovò a fissarlo con viva curiosità.  
-Cosa ci fa qui?- chiese.  
Jim s'infilò le mani nelle tasche e con un solo balzo saltò sul muro che delineava il limite del tetto.  
-Capitano, stia attento.- lo redarguì Spock, immaginando la poca stabilità della costruzione di pietra grezza attraversata da numerose crepe e spaccature.  
Jim abbassò il capo e lo fissò divertito -Tanto se cadessi lei mi verrebbe a salvare.-  
Spock aggrottò la fronte -Sarebbe illogico dal momento che non potrei, poi, adempiere ai miei compiti. E l'intera missione fallirebbe.-  
Jim rise, poi si piegò sulle ginocchia e si abbassò fino ad arrivare a pochi centimetri dal suo volto; la luna li illuminava entrambi.  
-Che cosa ci fa qui?- chiese di nuovo il vice.  
Jim scosse il capo -Chekov non gliel'ha detto?- mormorò con le labbra piene -A quanto pare i nostri nemici si sono dati appuntamento.-  
-Sono insieme?-  
Il capitano annuì, poi allungò una mano e la fece scivolare tra i capelli neri e lisci dell'altro.  
-Capitano... -  
-Mi chiama _Jim_ nei momenti meno opportuni, e adesso vuole mantenere le distanze?- gli sussurrò sulle labbra.  
Spock aprì la bocca per parlare, ma non riuscì a dire nulla perché Jim si era aggrappato a lui e aveva azzerato ogni distanza, di nuovo. Il contatto tra loro fu come quello che si erano scambiati la sera prima: disperato, affamato, nuovo come nient'altro prima d'allora.  
Jim accarezzò la lingua dell'altro, giocandoci divertito. Sentiva il petto _pieno_ , tutto il vuoto che lo corrodeva giorno dopo giorno venne spazzato via dal calore del suo vice.  
Spock era qualcosa che gli entrava nei polmoni, nella testa, nel cuore. Strinse le dita tra i suoi capelli, fino a cadere seduto sul muro. Il vulcaniano resistette un po', all'inizio del contatto, indeciso tra il separarsi da lui o farsi più vicino.  
Poi si spinse tra le gambe di Kirk e gli strinse i fianchi facendosi sempre più vicino, fino a premere con forza le labbra contro quelle piene e morbide del capitano.  
 _Il capitano_.  
Non era Nyota, che stava baciando.  
Qualcosa, dentro Spock gli suggerì quanto illogica fosse quell'azione: stava tradendo la fiducia della sua fidanzata, stava violando il regolamento intrattenendo rapporti poco appropriati con un suo ufficiale superiore. Ma le unghie di Jim gli grattarono la punta di un orecchio, e lui sentì il respiro mancare, e l'intero suo corpo premette contro quello del capitano.  
-Uhm... s- signori.- mormorò una voce imbarazzata, dentro le loro orecchie.  
Spock si allontanò di scatto, come se l'altro fosse stato di ghiaccio; Jim, di rimando, rimase con le labbra umide e spalancate.  
Avevano dimenticato delle trasmittenti e di Chekov che poteva sentire ogni loro frase o _suono_.  
-Chekov, rapporto.- si ricompose Jim, scendendo dal muro e guardando la strada sotto di loro.  
-Sono entrati nell'edificio di fronte, capitano.-  
-Ricevuto.- rispose, prima di dirigersi verso le scale interne del palazzo, Spock lo seguì in silenzio.

  


  


-Non c'è più nessuno in fila, io lo distraggo e lei lo mette fuori gioco con il suo trucco, chiaro?-  
Spock inarcò un sopracciglio -Trucco?-  
Jim roteò gli occhi al cielo -Mi ha capito, andiamo!-  
I due s'incamminarono verso l'entrata del locale davanti la quale sostava il buttafuori con le braccia incrociate e uno sguardo severo sul volto.  
Jim gli si avvicinò, Spock lo osservò intavolare una discussione mentre sorrideva sornione all'uomo; poi, quando fu sicuro che questi fosse distratto, gli si avvicinò premendo sui nervi del collo facendolo cadere a terra completamente privo di sensi.  
-E' un mago fantastico, signor Spock.- lo prese in giro il capitano. Il vice inarcò un sopracciglio, prima di dirigersi dentro il locale con il suo superiore.  
Dentro, nonostante i molti fari che producevano giochi di luci di diversi colori, la maggior parte della sala era comunque in penombra.  
La prima cosa che Spock notò fu il numero consistente di persone presenti nel locale, nonostante questi non fosse molto grande; l'aria era pesante, in molti stavano ballando, altri parlavano tra loro e la musica risuonava rimbombante dalle casse appese ai muri.  
Jim gli si avvicinò e, sfiorandogli la spalla con la sua, urlò qualcosa, ma nonostante l'udito sviluppato del vulcaniano, questi non riuscì a distinguere le sue parole.  
Chekov gracchiò attraverso la cimice che, per la vicinanza ai timpani, riuscì a permettere loro di sentire vagamente bene la voce del giovane.  
-La coppia è a ore dodici, nord.- disse.  
I due si guardarono, poi s'incamminarono in avanti, provando a restare vicini. Spock tentava di evitare il contatto con chiunque gli passasse accanto, c'erano troppi esseri umani, voleva evitare che la sua telepatia si rivelasse nociva.  
Kirk si guardava intorno, si voltò verso il bancone del bar e osservò uno ad uno tutti gli individui che gli sostavano accanto.  
Spock si girò verso la pista da ballo, era la zona meno illuminata di tutte. Riusciva ad avere percezione del mare di braccia che si alzavano in sincrono, dei corpi che si dimenavano a tempo di musica eseguendo passi sconclusionati e senza una reale coreografia.  
Quella _non_ era danza, pensò.  
All'improvviso ci fu un bagliore che si accentuò dall'altra parte della stanza, oltre la pista da ballo. La luce divenne sempre più forte, Jim fece in tempo a voltarsi prima che i suoi occhi azzurri venissero invasi dal calore e dal _fuoco_.  
Riconobbe la sensazione della pelle che bruciava. Riuscì a pensare un “ _no!_ ” infuriato, prima di perdere completamente la sua coscienza. 

  


  
  


  


  
  
. . . 

  


Spock non perse tempo, chiuse il collare intorno al collo del capitano prima di sigillarlo con il codice di sicurezza, premette la mano sulla cimice all'orecchio -Chekov, faccia teletrasportare il capitano dal dottor McCoy, il nemico ne ha preso possesso!-  
Il vulcaniano sentì la voce di Lena urlare, dall'altra parte del trasmettitore. Il corpo di Jim tremò tra le sue braccia, poi cominciò a prendere cocienza e gli occhi azzurri guizzarono su Spock. Il teletrasporto venne avviato, il corpo del capitano scomparve lentamente dalle sue braccia.  
Rimase immobile per alcuni secondi, poi decide di rivolgersi al suo obiettivo... 

  


  


. . . 

  


  


-Sanno che siamo qui!- urlò Lena, parlando con Spock -Hanno preso il capitano perché l'hanno riconosciuto. Cominceranno a prendere possesso del pianeta, non c'è altro che possiamo fare!-  
Spock si guardò intorno, il phaser stretto tra le dita della mano e il capo che voltava da una parte all'altra. Un boato si propagò all'esterno del locale, sovrastando persino la musica. Poi qualcuno dietro di lui cominciò ad urlare, quando si girò per capire cosa stesse succedendo, vide una ragazza portarsi le mani al capo, i suoi occhi erano diventati bianchi e schiuma bianca scivolò dalle sue labbra.  
-L'obiettivo, datemi le coordinate dell'obiettivo.- richiese attraverso la comunicazione. Ma non ci fu risposta.  
-Chekov, è ancora lì?- altri cominciarono ad urlare. Spock alzò il capo al soffitto e, solo allora, si accorse dalla miriade di luci che tremavano nell'aere, alcune piombavano in corpi a caso, altre ne fuoriuscivano con la stessa velocità.  
La base operativa non diede segni di vita. Spock notò una luce tremare, poco lontano e fu certo che si sarebbe scagliata contro di lui. Non poteva permettere a quella cosa di prendere possesso del suo corpo.  
Si girò spalle e cominciò a correre verso l'entrata, la gente gridava, correva e alcuni lo spinsero via... un ragazzo gli si scagliò contro e tentò di morderlo. Spock ne percepì tutto il dolore, comprese quello che l'altro stava provando nell'incoscienza di quella possessione.  
Pensò a Nyota, si chiese se anche lei avesse provato quelle stesse emozioni. Lo stesso _dolore_.  
Si spinse fuori dal locale ma lo spettacolo che gli si presentò dinanzi non fu migliore... le luci stavano ricoprendo il cielo. Sostavano nell'atmosfera e s'insediavano nei corpi di chi scappava.  
Spock corse nella direzione dalla quale era venuto, verso la base operativa: se nessuno rispondeva questo voleva dire che dovevano esserci stati dei problemi.  
-Chekov!- provò a richiamare di nuovo il tenente, ma fu tutto inutile.  
Corse più velocemente, era molto distante dall'appartamento, ci aveva messo 47.5 minuti per raggiungere il luogo prefissato sulla mappa.  
Un camion di vigili del fuoco lo sorpassò a tutta velocità, poi cominciarono le esplosioni. La gente gli correva intorno, sbatteva contro di lui... si ritrovò a combattere contro gli aggressori impossessati dai Ma'Toi che, in preda alla pazzia, tentavano di ucciderlo.  
Quando si guardò intorno vide solo la pura e semplice follia umana... e la _morte_ che gli stessi scienziati avevano creato.  
Seppe da subito che il pianeta sarebbe stato distrutto e, con esso, anche tutti loro. L'Enterprise era ancora in orbita ma, se i Ma'Toi l'avessero notata, allora per la nave non ci sarebbe stato niente da fare.  
-Capitano! Dottor McCoy! Chekov! Qualcuno riesce a sentirmi?- chiese ancora, a gran voce, al trasmettitore.  
Ma ancora nessuna risposta. Una bambina si aggrappò a lui... non fece in tempo a voltarsi che un'altra esplosione lo fece balzare in avanti e cadere contro il suolo.  
La cimice si staccò e cadde lontano ma ben presto scomparve sotto i piedi delle miriadi di persone che correvano impazzite o spaventate. Spock sentì le auto frenare e sbattere le une contro le altre. Si girò in tempo per evitare un camion impazzito, alzandosi in piedi e trascinandosi verso un portico sulla sua destra. Il camion terminò la folle corsa nella vetrina di un negozio, in pochi secondi fiamme blu cominciarono a divampare e Spock sapeva che quello era gas e che sarebbe scoppiato.  
Ansimò affaticato, poi riordinò le idee, ma capì che sarebbe stato inutile provare a ritornare alla base. Con la città ridotta in quello stato avrebbe impiegato troppo tempo. Fissò le luci nel cielo e capì che presto avrebbero preso anche lui.  
Allora fece l'unica cosa _logica_ , in quel momento. Infilò una mano nelle tasche della giacca, ne estrasse la sua _arma_ e guardò il cubetto di Cohlna.  
Quell'intera missione era iniziata da lì, dalla richiesta dei Ma'Toi di consegnarli quel cubetto. Non ci pensò su due volte, ne staccò una metà, rimettendo l'altra nella giacca, e fece quello che andava fatto... avvicinò la droga alle labbra.  
  


Tutto accadde all'improvviso, la cohlna non aveva ancora sfiorato la sua bocca quando il suo corpo cominciò a scomporsi. La mente di Spock lavorò velocemente per mettere a fuoco quello che stava accadendo, capì che il suo corpo non era stato preso da nessun nemico.  
Chiuse gli occhi per una frazione di secondo, quando li riaprì era sulla piattaforma del teletrasporto a bordo dell'Enterprise.  
Scott gli stava davanti e lo guardava con un'espressione confusa ma sollevata -Le pare il momento di mettersi a mangiare, signore?- gli chiese.  
Spock osservò la droga pericolosamente vicina alla sua bocca, poi la mise via -Il capitano... - cominciò, ma la sua voce venne interrotta.  
-Spock!- il dottor McCoy gli si avvicinò a grandi falcate, uno scanner medico stretto in una mano -Sta bene?-  
Il vulcaniano rimase fermo, mentre il dottore faceva scorrere lo scanner accanto al suo volto.  
-Quando i nemici hanno cominciato ad attaccare il pianeta i sensori l'hanno captato.- spiegò Scott, andando a rispondere alle mille domande che sembravano susseguirsi sul volto del primo ufficiale -Abbiamo provato a metterci in contatto con voi, ma abbiamo capito che se foste rimasti qualche minuto in più avreste fatto la fine di tutti gli altri, così vi ho trasportati indietro. Ci ho messo un po' a localizzare lei, c'erano molti di quei Ma'To, o come diavolo si chiamano. Interferivano con il teletrasporto.-  
Spock inarcò un sopracciglio, piacevolmente sorpreso dall'arguzia di Scott -Ha fatto un buon lavoro, signor Scott.-  
L'altro sorrise compiaciuto, poi McCoy intervenne di nuovo -Sta bene, i suoi valori vulcaniani non sono alterati.-  
Il vulcaniano annuì, poi scese dalla piattaforma -Il capitano si è ripreso?-  
-E' ancora incosciente ma siamo riusciti ad operare in tempo.- lo informò il dottore -Spock il pianeta è ancora sotto assedio, dobbiamo fare qualcosa.-  
Sapevano tutti quello che significavano le parole del dottore. Ogni forma umana vivente sul pianeta sarebbe stata spazzata via, i Ma'Toi non avrebbero trovato una fonte in cui insediarsi permanentemente; questo significava che presto sarebbero andati via, lasciando solo distruzione e _morte_ sul loro cammino e proseguendo verso altre mete.  
-Devono essere fermati mentre sono ancora sul pianeta.- affermò, prima di dirigersi verso il ponte di comando -Signor Scott, dottore, vi prego di seguirmi.-  
  


In plancia tutti stavano osservando il pianeta la cui atmosfera si era ricoperta di punti luminosi come una calda coperta fluorescente che l'avvolgeva.  
I Ma'Toi non avrebbero impiegato molto tempo a distruggere tutta la popolazione mondiale, bastavano loro solo pochi attimi all'interno di un corpo per portarlo alla pazzia e alla conseguente disgregazione.  
Spock si sedette al posto di comando, McCoy si fermò alla sua sinistra mentre osservava lo schermo con il terrore dipinto in faccia.  
-Jim non poteva prevedere che si sarebbero accorti di noi... - mormorò il medico.  
-E' illogico rimuginare sulle inefficaci azioni passate, ora dobbiamo impedire che il popolo Ma'Toi fugga dal pianeta.- gli rispose Spock.  
Bones grugnì, incrociando le braccia al petto -Cosa intende fare?-  
Sulu e Chekov uscirono, in quel momento, dal turboascensore -Signore, siamo lieti di vedere che sta bene.- disse Sulu, mentre i due si muovevano verso il timone.  
Spock abbassò il capo -E' lo stesso per me, signori. Sollevate i tenenti Smidht e Harkness.-  
I due sostituirono i precedenti tenenti e si posizionarono per la lettura dei dati.  
-Chekov, mi faccia un dettagliato rapporto su quello che sta accadendo al pianeta.-  
Il russo si perse, per alcuni secondi, nella lettura dei dati, poi si volse verso il comandante -Le forme di vita umane sono in diminuzione. Ma'Toi hanno occupato tutta atmosfera, forse per impedire a uomini di volare in spazio.-  
-Li hanno fatti prigionieri?- chiese McCoy.  
-Aveva dei dubbi, dottore?- Spock prese un respiro profondo, poi guardò Scott -Signor Scott, faccia preparare i siluri quantici, _molti_.-  
Scott si fermò a fissarlo imbambolato, le mani ancora ferme sulla consolle dell'energia -Signore cosa intende... -  
-Le forme di vita sul pianeta sono perdute, e se aspettiamo ancora perderemo anche il nostro principale obiettivo. La missione è di fermare i Ma'Toi, con _qualunque_ mezzo disponibile.- spiegò, parlando con disinvoltura.  
Era cosciente degli sguardi scioccati che in molti gli stavano indirizzando, ma non si fece toccare dalle emozioni umane che fluivano verso di lui.  
-Spock questa non... - parlò McCoy.  
-Il capitano sarebbe d'accordo con la mia scelta.- lo interruppe Spock -Perché nonostante possa sembrare immorale, dottore, è anche la soluzione più logica per impedire altri massacri.-  
-Ma tutta quella gente morirà.- si ribellò il dottore.  
-Che siano quattro o un milione, quella gente è stata già condannata. Le nostre azioni, ora, saranno di vitale importanza per il destino dell'intero universo.-  
McCoy scosse il capo -Stiamo uccidendo... -  
-Riferendomi alla filosofia umana posso dirle che 'dipende dai punti di vista'. Stiamo dando una morte veloce e indolore a chi è già condannato a morire, oppure stiamo _salvando_ numerose altre vite e pianeti, mettendo fine alla minaccia nemica.-  
La voce calda di Spock si propagò nella plancia, in molti erano confusi e tentavano di accettare la ragionevolezza delle parole del vulcaniano. Ma c'era il fattore umano, i sentimenti che continuavano ad interferire con la loro comprensione.  
-Sapevo, quando mi sono arruolato nella flotta, che non sarebbe stato facile cooperare con esseri tanto guidati dai sentimenti, nei momenti di crisi. Ma in questo istante sarebbe controproducente soffermarci sui dilemmi morali e i pesi di coscienza.- osservò gli ufficiali che lo circondavano, uno ad uno -Abbiamo l'ordine di mettere fine a questa minaccia. Il capitano agirebbe nello stesso modo.- disse.  
Scott sospirò per poi annuire pesantemente -Preparo i siluri, signore.-  
  


_3 giorni dopo._

  


Jim aprì gli occhi lentamente, sbattendo le palpebre per abituarsi all'intensa luce che gli brillava sul capo. Gemette frustrato.  
Il peso del sonno lo intontiva, la testa era pesante come un macigno e si scoprì incapace di alzarla per guardarsi intorno.  
-Piano Jimmy boy, non vorrà cadere in un altro sonno di tre giorni?- arrivò la voce scherzosa di McCoy, alle sue orecchie.  
-Bones... - mugolò, con gli occhi ancora chiusi.  
-Stia tranquillo, capitano. E' nell'infermeria, è rimasto incosciente per tre giorni ma va tutto bene adesso.-  
Jim annuì lentamente, aveva ancora un gran sonno. Chiuse gli occhi e sperò che Morfeo lo abbracciasse di nuovo e trasportasse nel suo regno onirico, poi si ricordò dei Ma'Toi, di Spock, della calda luce di cui era caduto vittima.  
Si agitò nel letto e guardò il dottore che stava controllando i suoi valori vitali -Bones, cos'è successo? Dove sono i Ma'Toi? Il pianeta?-  
Il dottore lo guardò tristemente, poi gli portò una mano tra i capelli biondi -Non si agiti. Stiamo facendo ritorno a casa.-  
-Ma il pianeta? Cos'è successo?-  
-Jim, è meglio se riposa ancora un po'. Ha subito un'operazione non facile, è stato vittima di un potente nemico ed è ancora molto debole.-  
Il capitano grugnì -No, devo sapere!-  
Il dottore sospirò, poi si sedette sulla sedia accanto al bio-letto.  
Non sapeva da dove cominciare, non voleva turbare l'amico -Il pianeta era perduto, Jim. I nemici l'avevano preso completamente... avevano cominciato a distruggere tutte le forme di vita. La pazzia stava dilagando, a breve sarebbero tutti scomparsi e avremmo perso i Ma'Toi.-  
Jim annuì, ma non disse nulla, aspettò che il medico continuasse. McCoy tentennò, poi si disse che era giusto che il capitano sapesse e che comunque avrebbe letto i rapporti e ne sarebbe venuto a conoscenza -Quando Spock è tornato sulla nave e ha preso il comando, ha fatto l'unica azione _logica_ che la sua mente gli aveva suggerito. Ci siamo opposti ma sapevamo di non avere altre opportunità.-  
Jim inspirò profondamente mentre abbassava le palpebre -Avete distrutto il pianeta... - sussurrò.  
Il dottore non rispose, si limitò a poggiargli una mano sulla spalla per confortarlo. Ma non c'era altro che potesse fare, perché quella notizia aveva sconvolto tutti, in molti avevano sentito il peso di quello che era accaduto e ancora faticavano a riprendersi.  
Era stata una missione massacrante, e per quanto ne fossero usciti vincenti in realtà si erano sentiti sconfitti nel profondo, nel proprio animo.  
Il morale dell'equipaggio era a terra, non c'era stato un trauma tanto consistente da quando avevano sconfitto Nero.  
-Come sta l'equipaggio?- chiese il capitano, riaprendo gli occhi cerulei sul viso addolorato dell'amico.  
-Fisicamente bene. Ma... - lasciò la frase in sospeso, perché non c'era molto da dire. Lasciò che Jim capisse da solo. E lo fece.  
-Sono passate quattro settimane, Bones. Non sono stato in me, troppo preso dai miei problemi e da quello che accadeva nella mia testa. Avrei dovuto fare meglio il mio lavoro.-  
Il dottore scosse il capo, strinse la presa sulla canotta nera dell'altro -Lei è un buon capitano, Jim. L'equipaggio lo sa.-  
Jim rise senza gioia, sulle sue labbra si delineò una smorfia amara, triste; non si sentiva un buon capitano, non in quel momento.  
-Non perderò più di vista l'equipaggio. Non permetterò più a niente di metterlo in pericolo... -  
Leonard scosse il capo -Siamo esploratori, e da un po' di tempo siamo diventati anche militari alle dipendenze dell'ammiraglio Marcus. Il pericolo è l'unica certezza che abbiamo.-  
-Già... -  
Il dottore sospirò prima di alzarsi dalla sedia -Riposi, capitano. Stiamo facendo ritorno a casa... -  
Jim annuì, ma sentiva il peso del mondo proprio al centro del suo petto. 

  


**Ora.**

  


Il corpo di Uhura gli cadde tra le braccia, Jim si voltò verso Spock. Questi fece segno alla squadra di medici di entrare nella sala.  
Il dottor McCoy e gli infermieri avanzarono in fretta e adagiarono il corpo su un lettino antigravità. Jim li guardò scivolare verso l'infermeria -Bones... la riporti indietro.- gli disse.  
Jim e Spock rimasero soli nella sala delle conferenze, si guardarono per qualche secondo prima che Jim facesse qualche passo verso l'altro.  
-Capitano... - le parole di Spock lo frenarono, così l'umano si fermò di nuovo -... sono lieto di vedere che si è ripreso. -  
Jim sorrise timidamente -Già, anche io sono lieto di essermi ripreso. Grazie per aver salvato tutti.-  
C'era un certo imbarazzo tra loro, una tensione che li metteva a disagio; c'erano tante cose da dire, ma nessuno dei due sapeva da dove cominciare. -Vorrei monitorare l'operazione del tenente Uhura.- confessò Spock, gettando uno sguardo alla porta.  
Jim sentì un magone formarsi al centro del petto, ma decise d'ignorarlo.  
-Certo... certo. Vada pure.- Spock parve interdetto, poi si mosse verso la porta.  
-Comandante... - lo richiamò Jim, prima che l'altro potesse scomparire. Spock si girò e il contatto tra i loro sguardi fece male al capitano. Perché quegli occhi scuri lo attiravano come nient'altro nell'universo, e tutto quello che ora desiderava era perdersi in quell'oscurità, dimenticare tutto il peso che gravava su di lui.  
Ma non poteva.  
Aveva perso anche troppo tempo a pensare a se stesso, ai tutti i suoi problemi e a ciò che lo confondeva di più. Ora non avrebbe più permesso che i ricordi, i sentimenti e tutte le emozioni prendessero il sopravvento.  
Era il capitano al comando della USS _Enterprise._ Non avrebbe permesso a niente di mettere in discussione la sua posizione.  
Guardò Spock con una viva rassegnazione e un po' di malinconia -... nulla. Può andare e porti i miei saluti al tenente Uhura, quando si sveglierà.-  
Il vice annuì lentamente, irrigidì le spalle muscolose ma non gli rispose. Si limitò ad andare via e a lasciarlo solo in quella stanza troppo grande, ed ora troppo fredda.  
Spock sarebbe ritornato da Uhura com'era giusto che fosse... indipendentemente dalle vite delle loro controparti, in quest'universo loro erano semplicemente un capitano e il suo primo ufficiale.  
Qualcosa, in lui, tentò di suggerirgli il contrario e di fargli ricordare il calore delle labbra di Spock premute contro le sue. Ma lui si forzò di distogliere il corso dei suoi pensieri da quelle immagini, da quei ricordi.  
Chiuse gli occhi e poggiò la schiena alla parete, si concentrò su tutti i rumori della nave e dell'equipaggio che passava al di fuori della sala.  
-Siamo solo io e te... - mormorò, lasciando scivolare una mano sulla parete. -... solo noi due.- disse, rivolto alla nave.  
La _sua_ nave, il _suo_ equipaggio. Tutto quel che aveva, era nello spazio profondo.  


**Author's Note:**

>  **Note finali:**  
>   
>  1\. i ricordi durante la fusione mentale sono, in ordine:  
>  \- discorso tra James T. Kirk e sua madre Winona Kirk (inventato da me)  
>  \- la partenza di Sam ([scena tagliata dal film](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U2NTsD1IFyA&list=PL49A03359EBE73FBD))  
>  \- la morte di Amanda su Vulcano  
>  \- Interazione tra Kirk!Prime e Spock!Prime (inventato da me, che poi si può facilmente riscontrare in ogni episodio della TOS)  
>  \- Kirk e Spock alle prese con la guida (nell'episodio 2x20 'A piece of the action')  
>  \- La mitica scena del koon-ut-kal-if-fee in cui Spock "uccide" Kirk (episodio 2x05 'Amok Time')  
>  \- Il discorso di McCoy e la struggente scena del "Forget" (episodio 3x21 'Requiem for Methuselah')  
>   
>  2\. La frase di Spock "Vi è più facile piangere la morte di uno, che la morte di un milione" viene dall'episodio 2x19 'The Immunity Syndrome'  
>  3\. L'intera idea di Kirk, Spock, McCoy, Sulu, Chekov e Uhura versione nuovi 007 mancati, mi è venuta vedendo questi video [1](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rhXxF-r93Sk) e [2](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ae8PPJD-MCI) (non ho potuto farci niente, mi hanno ispirata e ho dovuto scriverci sopra mezza fiction o mi sarei picchiata da sola).  
>  Dopo questa storia praticamente lunghissima e note ancora più lunghe, vi ringrazio ancora se siete arrivati fin qui (vivi e vegeti) e vi bacio tutti.  
>  _Naka._


End file.
